Forgetting Yesterday
by Fangfan1
Summary: Iggy has a past with abusive parents. When he comes to the Martinez foster home can Max and the gang open up his shell, or will Iggy's past finally catch up to him? What secrets is the pale boy hiding from the world? Rated T for some violence
1. Chapter 1

**Hiya JJ is back here again! So I'm still writing **_**Save the World or Save Them? **_**Of course, I just got this super idea and had to start the story. So here's a review, Maximum Ride books have never happened at all and the flock's lives are different now. So read and tell me what you think. Disclaimer: I do not own maximum ride. This chapter is MPOV.**

Chapter 1: Coming Home

Foster care. That's where all of us are right now. Where we've been pretty much for most of our lives now. But it's not all that bad. Who are 'we', you ask? Well let me explain.

The name is Maximum Ride Martinez. I am fifteen years old; I have a mother, a father and also a sister who is thirteen. Her name is Ella, my mom is Valencia Martinez and my dad is Jeb Martinez.

My parents run a foster care home in our house and for the past eleven years we've had the same four kids: Fang, Nudge, Gazzy and Angel. None of us are blood related except Gazzy and Angel. Those two are actually brother and sister.

Fang and I became best friends when he showed up being five-years-old, eleven years ago. Now he was sixteen and I was fifteen and we were dating. And boy was he the best boyfriend ever.

Nudge was three when she arrived. She was now fourteen, with dark chocolate colored skin, and she's into all the latest fashion and gossip all day everyday. Another thing, Nudge is a heck of a motor mouth, I mean man that girl doesn't ever shut her mouth.

Gazzy is also fourteen now and a little immature young man, I have to say. And stinky, boy. But he made any clothes look good on his body, (of course so did Fang) and was super close to Nudge. Actually those two have been going out for about a month now.

See what happens when you live with people for so long. It's amazing.

Next there's little Angel. She's thirteen just like Ella, and best friends with her. She arrived with her brother when she was two years old. Angel also has a huge crush on her lab partner in science and it's so cute. It's Spring, so love is in the air I guess.

But we've been pretty happy here. Also three years ago Mom took in an actual baby for the foster care. Imagine the excitement in this house.

Let's say chaos wouldn't describe it. But now in our family was little three-year-old Ari. The youngest member. But not the newest.

Because mom and dad had a surprise. Another foster kid.

"Make sure you make him feel welcome." Mom said for the millionth time today. I rolled my eyes swinging Fang's hand in mine in my room. Did she really think we didn't know that?

Fang shook his hair sending drops of water at me from his shower, knowing I squealed when he did that. He chuckled spreading out his wings to dry more.

Yes you read right. I said _wings_, as in bird wings on his back. With real feathers too, not fake, cheap ones either. All of us except mom, dad and Ella have wings due to an experiment at a placed called the school about thirteen years ago. Yeah, even little Ari had wings for the same reason three years ago. But that's another story for another time.

Mom sighed but left us alone as Fang kissed my neck tracing a finger along my back sending shivers down my back.

"Do you think the new kid has wings?"I asked giving him a quick kiss on the cheek and pulling out my notebook to start my summer homework

"Hm, I kinda hope so. Then we won't have to hide our wings." Fang chuckled lying back on my pillows. Twit, having no homework.

"Me too." I grinned, and then groaned. I hated math. I was freaking lucky I passed with a low C in that class.

"Max, he's here!" Angel shrieked from down stairs. Sure enough I glanced out my window to see Dad's car pull in the driveway. Yes, no math now! I grinned jumping off the bed pulling Fang behind me as we passed Nudge and Gazzy on the couch in a full make out session. They were clinging to each other tighter than glue.

"God get a room!" I yelled running out the door, not before Nudge stuck her tongue out at me and Gazzy snicker. I chuckled at their immaturity but waited on the front lawn next to Angel as dad opened his door.

Nudge, Gazzy, mom were outside as we waited for our newest arrival. Dad opened the trunk, but still no kid came out. Where was he? Did Dad forget again? (Hey he never has, I'm kidding. Okay?)

Dad walked past us with a trunk and stopped. There defiantly was a kid; I mean I could see his shape in the back seat of Dad's car.

"Guys he's different. Things haven't been too good for him in his life. Please don't stare or say anything to upset him. It's hard enough." Dad told all of us firmly.

Different, how? What happened to him?

"What's his name?" Angel asked as the car door clicked.

"His name is Igniuas. He's sixteen just like Fang." Dad explained and right then the car door swung open and out stepped our newest guest.

He stood up from the car and we all starred. Oh my god, boy was he hot! And tall, taller than Fang. If I didn't have Fang I would be drooling over this guy like Angel. A hunk! His strawberry blonde hair hung over his eyes slightly creeping past his ears a little. He wore a black jacket with dirty dark jeans and in his hands was a long narrow case holding something.

Igniuas never look at us, mostly the ground and his feet, and remained where he was.

Ahem, awkward.

"Jeb why don't you bring Igniuas's things to his room. Gazzy help." Mom cleared her throat and the two did as they were told.

I walked over to Mom with Fang as Nudge followed Gazzy, of course.

"He's just shy. A new home when you're sixteen is different than when you're five or three." Mom grinned self consciously.

Sure. . .

Igniuas had started walking around but he held his hands around and felt everything in the yard. He gently ran sensitive fingers over everything still not saying a word to anyone.

Once the others came out everyone stopped to stare at Igniuas. What was he doing? Why wasn't he talking? Why was he doing that?

Igniuas came to our front door feeling the handle and walking inside with mom. Dad glared at us and growled, "I said _don't _stare." Then walked inside.

We all followed him trying hard not to stare still confused. Mom was inside letting Igniuas hold Total, our Scottish terrier. Total wagged his tail calmly in Igniuas's arm as he ran a hand across the dogs back feeling him. He set Total down and stood there silent.

"Hi, I'm Gazzy." Gazzy finally spoke patting Igniuas' back. Igniuas jerked at the touch turning away clearly frightened. It was just a pat on the back, no need to be scared right?

Right?

No one said anything else. I looked down at my new shoes when mom whispered, "Igniuas let me show you your room."

She led Igniuas upstairs and the two disappeared. Everyone turned their heads to dad with the same exact question: what was going on?

Dad sighed, waited until Mom acme back down alone and then spoke. His voice was hushed, not above a whisper.

"Guys Igniuas is different. Much different. He's quiet and won't say much. But the reason Igniuas felt everything was because he is blind."

Now everyone looked at him appalled. Blind?

"He's blind. He's been since he was seven. His life's been extremely rough. Igniuas grew up in a gang city with bad parents. His mom was constantly drunk, like everyday, and his dad was abusive. When Igniuas was seven years old his father beat the crap out of him until he went blind. So his father is the reason he is blind."

Nudge gulped, Angel looked appalled, Gazzy shuddered and fang was silent. Dad was right, his life sucked. I mean his own father did that to him! Mom or dad never did that to any of us. Ever.

"It's worse. Igniuas ran away when he was ten-years-old, getting beaten up by gangs and living on the streets. They said when he was fourteen his mom found him and shot his ex-girlfriend dead. They say his parents are in jail, and Igniuas lived on the streets." Mom continued quieter. "He was like a rat on the streets until Social Services came about a year ago and now he's here." Ari walked in now rubbing his eyes tiredly.

"Igniuas had an awful life and we need to make him feel special and like family. Understand?" Dad sighed and I couldn't help but think:

It's true, don't judge a book by it's cover.

**Well that's how my story starts. What do you people think now? Is it good so far? Should I go on? Chapter two will be up after I post chapter 14 of **_**Save The World Or Save Them**_**? Check it out and review please! Thank you! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey here's chapter two with Iggy. It switches from POVs constantly so be ready. It's between Max and Angel, and a little insight you'll also see. Yay, so here you go: enjoy and review faithful readers. Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride sadly. **

Chapter 2: Helping Out

**MPOV**

Everyone let Igniuas's story sink in realizing just how hard life had been. I mean living on the streets, going blind from your own father, hearing your ex get shot all in sixteen short years.

Mom pulled a tired Ari in her arms and walked upstairs to his room.

"Is that why he jerked from Gazzy?" Angel asked. Now that she had mentioned it, it had actually made sense now.

"Probably." Dad shrugged. "Maybe it brings up a memory of his father. It's going to take some time for him to come out of his shell. Just help him out and be patient." Dad said heading for his office space to work.

The rest of us stayed where we were for the longest time. We just had no idea what to say or even do now. Until mom yelled for bed. Angel left to her room with Nudge that they shared. Gazzy and Fang broke off to their room. I was the last one walking quietly to my own room passing all the closed doors for everyone's room. As I walked by I swear I heard the strumming of a guitar.

I shook my head. Impossible, none of us owned a guitar. Then I heard nothing. That night as I crawled under my covers I couldn't help wondering what Igniuas would have been like if our lives were switched.

**APOV**

I'm the earliest riser in the house. I always have been. I just like getting a head start on the day and my favorite part of the day is watching the sunrise. It's always so, so beautiful. Like Art I guess.

But today someone else beat me up. Igniuas.

He was exploring the kitchen running his fingers along every item on the counter. Occasionally he ran into something, but gently corrected himself. His eyelids remained shut, and it almost didn't look like he was blind actually. More like a sleepy person just waking up. I shifted on my feet, barely making the tiniest creak in the old floor boards.

But Igniuas cocked his head in my direction. Holy crap, how did he hear me? No one else would have even noticed or even heard that tiny creak. How could he hear that?

Igniuas listened but eventually returned to running his hands along the kitchen table and I sighed in relief. Igniuas stopped at our china cabinet and shuddered squeezing his eyes shut tight. What was wrong?

I made a decision and decided to use my power. It's part of the whole wings thing. I can read and control minds. I closed my own thoughts and gently opened up the ones that belonged to Igniuas.

He wasn't thinking to himself. No, he was in a memory and I was watching through his eyes.

_We were in a dirty, dark room lying on the cold hard floor shivering. I could see everything through Igniuas's eyes, see what happens to him in this memory. We were asleep quietly on the floor when the lights snapped on._

_"Worthless boy!" A voice roared but we couldn't see who it was. He was hiding. Igniuas has his sight so he must be younger than seven. What would I see?_

_In the next instant plates came crashing at us smashing against the wall. We ducked, we scrambled up as more china plates smashed next to us. Glass shattered all around us as we ran for cover. The table flipped above us smashing along the wall next to us and we ran again. We ran harder as more glass smashed hitting us this time._

_The other people in the room roared in laughter at us as the china cabinet wobbled falling right in our direction and the laughter, the horrible awful horrifying-_

Just like that it was gone, then taken away and I was thrown back into reality. I opened my eyes finding a tear running down my cheeks and Igniuas running out of the room, stumbling over chairs he couldn't see and the coffee table. He found the back door and felt the handle before exiting out the door.

I stood there frozen. That had only been a small part of his life, now how bad had the rest of it been? Oh god. I followed Igniuas outside, where he was standing in the open field starring out into nothing with unseeing eyes. It was time to speak up.

"Hi Igniuas. I'm Angel."

Igniuas jumped turning around looking in my general direction. He stood saying absolutely nothing. Come on please say something!

"I'm thirteen and also a foster child here. It's nice meet you." I said politely staying where I was. Just keep the conversation flowing. Igniuas cocked his head again and merely nodded. But he still said nothing.

"Er, do you want to come in for breakfast?" I asked trying to stick up the conversation. Igniuas nodded opening his mouth to actually speak when Ari came outside with everyone else.

Damn everyone else.

**MPOV**

Everyone walked outside to stand next to Angel except Ari who skipped to Igniuas.

"Hi! Hi! I Ari! Who you?" Ari asked grabbing Igniuas's arm quickly and tugging. Igniuas flinched slightly but didn't jerk away completely. He felt Ari's hair patting it gently rubbing his hair.

We watched as Ari clung tighter to Igniuas as the tiniest smile curved in the corner of his lip. I grinned at this. Then it was ruined.

"Hey what's this?" Nudge held a small black flashing square bow. Gazzy's eyes widened.

"No don't touch that!" He yelled but it was too late. Nudge pushed the button impatiently before I knew it there were _Bam! Bam! Bam! Bang-Bang!_

Little explosions burst from the ground all around us heading for the skies forming the word 'Welcome' in small glittering sparks up in the sky.

Each of us fell head over heals backward on the ground from impact. After a few more little explosions it was finally all over, thank go also!

I sat up coughing trying to swipe the smoke away fang sat up next to me quickly and everyone turned to Gazzy in a glare, and he shrugged with a chuckle.

Then oh god- Igniuas!

I stood upright trying to see through the thick cloud of smoke. God he must be so scared right now. Nice first impression, right?

I looked all over and there! I found him.

He was already sitting upright on his knees and he seemed to be, searching? It looked like he was searching for something. What did he loose? It's got to be harder for him to search because he can't see where he's been I mean.

Igniuas's hand swiped over something shiny in the grass. His hand paused there feeling the object and he sighed in relief then sat back pulling the object close to his chest hugging it tightly, oblivious to the fact that everyone was starring at him closely now. Igniuas sat there flipping the object around in his hand before wet tears raced down his cheek and he turned away.

I looked over at Angel who was starring at Igniuas like she wanted to cry.

"Is it a memory?" I asked quietly as Igniuas stood up wiping his face and pausing at his head.

"Oh my god Gaz! He's bleeding because of you!" Nudge punched her boyfriend.

Igniuas felt the warm blood coming from his head holding his hand in front of him as if he could see it. Mom caught sight of the blood and scrambled obviously embarrassed.

"Here let's get that cleaned up Igniuas." Mom said red faced as he followed her voice.

"You can call me Iggy." Igniuas spoke up, very softly in a hushed tone. He had a nice voice that made the sun shine out. He was coming out of his shell!

Then Iggy went back to being silent and left with Mom inside.

**Yay chapter two done. So there is a tiny memory of Iggy's past, more will come later in the story. I hope you liked this chapter, and are getting wrapped. Surprises, twists, and iggys past are sure to come later. I'll update some time next week. Please review and thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3

**So here we go chapter three now! I'm glad people have liked my story so far and I hope it does as well as my other story too! I just love writing about Iggy (obviously) and more of Iggy's dark past will briefly be reveled. Enjoy. Disclaimer: I don't own MR, JP does.**

Chapter 3: Remembering

**IPOV**

I listened closely to gentle light footsteps of Mrs. Martinez. So far I wasn't so sure about this new "home" yet. Explosions all around, hmm I don't know. There also is the fact that everyone stares at me. Yeah I know I'm blind but I can still feel all the stares all day, like a hot iron. Why couldn't they have left me on the streets? Why was I even here?

"Here Iggy. Let's get a wet cloth." Mrs. Martinez led me into what felt like the bathroom, just from the atmosphere. The sound of water running out of a faucet filled the silence in a calming sound. I leaned against the counter holding the cloth against my head thinking of a memory.

I never really felt pain anymore, not after him.

_ "You stupid worthless boy! Does anything on you ever work right?" He roared striking me across the face. Then again and again. I flinched struggling out of his grasp._

_ "Shut up!" I kicked and squirmed trying to get free of his twisted grasp. The world around me stayed the same shade of black with eyes closed. Or open._

_ Blindness._

_ "What?" He spat slamming a fist under my right eye as a new rush of blood gushed into my mouth. I gagged spitting to the floor. He threw me to the floor, taking the chance I scrambled upright. I ran out of the room knowing my way around this dump even blind. I cursed to myself when I heard her._

_ "Heyyy sweltie." Her voice slurred in the smell of whiskey in my face as I felt her kneel down next to me. The drunken idiot made no sense. "I mist you sooooo much." She laughed like a drunken man. I jerked away from her spitting in her face hearing her screech. Yes!_

_ I bolted away from her and him heading straight for the front door, at least where it should be. I could almost make it. I couldn't stay anymore. I had to leave. I could be free. No more pain, no more suffering._

_ But I couldn't make it. I hadn't been quick enough. I was useless._

_ HE grabbed my arms in a firm tight lock shoving me into the wall breathing down his neck. His face was so close to me, close enough to strike, and close enough for pain to occur._

_ "How dare you have no respect! You will learn some or pay!" He yanked my hair dragging me into the dark room I knew all too well before throwing me in. I sat up scrambling feeling the empty walls of this abandoned room, this horror house._

_ I slowly heard the sound of the key turning; locking me in the darkness once again._

"Iggy?" Mrs. Martinez broke into my nightmare sending me back into the present. I turned to the sound of her voice. "The bleeding's stopped. So do you want me to wrap your head or?"

I thought for a minute. There's really no use in wrapping it, it's not going to really help me much. I shook my head and politely walked down the hall, tracing my fingers along the walls finding my way to an open door. That's what sucks about being blind. You have no idea where you are.

My room? I felt inside and felt the light switch to the left of the door. There was a small crack along the switch telling me what I needed. Yup, my room.

I walked over exploring my room once again. I couldn't believe I had my _own _room. Even my _own _bed to sleep in. I've never had my own real bedroom before. It's unbelievable.

I had my own bed, my own desk, my own closet, and my own shelves. Surprisingly I even had my own stereo.

Music. Who doesn't love music? Music is like a soul for me, it was actually one of the few things that kept me moving on in my life. What I guess, probably got me this far.

My fingers ran across a switch on the stereo slowly turning it on. So that's the on and off switch. I felt around for a dial of some sort to find it changed the volume. I turned it up listening to the song for a moment.

_**Can we pretend that Airplanes in the night sky,**_

_**Like shooting stars,**_

_**I could really use a wish right now,**_

_**Wish right now . . .**_

Yes, I could use a wish right now.

_"Iggy, where should we go?"_

_ "I don't know somewhere together." I smiled._

_ "Yes, forever and ever."_

_ "Forever and ever and ever-"_

_ "Iggy help!_

_ "Help me Iggy! Help!_

_ "Iggy please help me!_

_ "Iggy! Iggy! IGGY!"_

I shot up from my bed panting and sweating in fear, putting a hand over my mouth to cover up the muffled scream I let out. I gulped wiping the tears from my face as the continued to run coldly down, not daring to let my hand of my mouth in case of a scream. As usual my world was in total darkness taunting my blind eyes.

That nightmare. That one nightmare I have night after night. Always remembering that one night, remembering I was blind, remembering how I couldn't do anything to save them. Nothing.

I shuddered pulling my knees to my chest listening to the night sounds outside, letting my hand off my mouth when I was sure I wouldn't scream, when a voice came.

"Iggy, are you okay?"

**MPOV**

Iggy had been pretty stoic and silent the rest of the day not saying a single word to anyone at all. He ate lunch and dinner with us but otherwise spent most of the day in his room alone.

The one thing he had on all day was his stereo with music, so something tells me he likes music. I'm just saying, it's a hunch.

But I couldn't help but wish he would open up to us more. I mean we aren't going to hurt him, not ever. (sigh) He will eventually, right?

Right now everyone except Iggy, dad and Ari were outside on our porch. I was next to Fang, leaning against him. Nudge was lying in Gazzy's lap reading some fashion magazine. Angel were doing each others hair and nails, and mom was on the lawn in a chair reading her book. Iggy was just wherever.

"So what do you think of the new kid everyone?" Mom began not looking up from her book. The rest of us were quiet, no one knew what to say. What could we say? It's only been a day with him.

"I think he's shy." Angel said pulling a brush through Ella's black hair gently. "He seems nice but he just needs someone to talk to I guess."

I rolled my eyes over at Fang. Like we didn't know that already?

"I wish he'd talk more. I mean just look at me, maybe I can help him talk. Then the two of us could talk and talk and talk. What if one day he does talk and it's like a miracle! Do you think-" Gazzy pressed a hand over Nudge's mouth chuckling while the rest of us groaned. We did not need another Nudge. No thank you.

"I wish he just wasn't afraid of everything." Gazzy sighed twirling Nudge's long hair. "It's kinda annoying."

"He can't help it!" Angel snapped. Gazzy shrugged and so did Fang surprising me. I pressed my lips together and sealed them staying out of the conversation. This was getting awkward.

Mom sighed shaking her head closing her book. "I guess you guys will never understand." With that she left us alone once again in wonder. The look of sadness of her face made me think twice about everything now.

Ugh. I couldn't sleep. No matter how hard I tried I always kept waking up over and over. But I had no idea why I couldn't sleep. It was just one of those nights. So I gave up and decided to take a midnight walk around the house.

Besides my room, my favorite place to go was Fang's. Too bad he shared a room with Gazzy though. I poked my head in the boy's room. Gazzy was sprawled, slung across tangled in a messy wave of covers tumbled and twisted around him.

And there was Fang. Lying on his stomach under a layer of sheets. His wings spread out across the bed onto the floor slightly, his mouth was slightly open in a small 'o' shape sending out small snores. He just looked so darn cute. I giggled at myself and slowly closed the door.

Everyone was sound asleep peacefully, all except me. Well almost everyone. I paused at Iggy's door hearing low whimpers on the other side. Was he okay? I opened the door quietly to find Iggy curled up in a ball under his covers wearing an expression full of pain. He must be having a nightmare of some sort. Whatever the nightmare was he was in a lot of pain, with all the whimpers, his face scrunched up and all the tossing and turning in his bed. How could I help?

In the next second Iggy had shot upright snapping open his eyes covering his mouth to hide a scream.

His eyes, they were different. They were cloudy over his irises of a light, light blue and his pupils were distant and seemed far away. This was the first time I really got to see his eyes.

He shuddered between pants bringing his knees up to his chest. I moved in the doorway in wonder and decided it was time to do something.

"Iggy are you okay?" I asked softly as there were shuffles somewhere in the hallway. Iggy jumped at the sound of my voice and turned his head in my direction looking right at me. How does he do that?

Silence.

"Oh it's max, sorry."

Iggy nodded his head and turned to stare out into nothing. Eventually he shook his head with a sigh answering my question.

"Well obviously not. I guess that was a stupid question." I mumbled. Iggy's lip quirked.

"What am I doing here?" Iggy surprised me by speaking aloud, and his question. Who asks that? I stared at Iggy trying to understand when I realized he was waiting.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"I mean what am I doing here? I don't belong here. I shouldn't be here." Iggy sighed again. "I don't fit in anywhere."

"None of us do Iggy, I know it's hard but-"

"No! You don't get it. I know you all stare at me like I'm a freak, I can feel it. They're awful feelings. I get why, I don't belong. I'm too vulnerable. I know you guys hate it and didn't expect me. I'm just making things harder for you guys." Iggy said even quieter but bitter.

Okay now I stared like an idiot. How did he- when did he- oh man. I sat at the edge of Iggy's bed feeling awful. How could we do this to him?

"No you're not Iggy." I said as Iggy shook his head. "No really. Yes we don't understand but you know that makes us all different. But Iggy we want to help you. We want to get to know you better and help you in the future." I amaze myself sometimes.

Iggy was quiet, looking away from me as my words soaked in. He moved over leaning against the wall.

"But I just make everything harder." He whispered. "I just wish that . . ." He didn't have to go on. I knew what he wanted.

"I know. And yeah we don't understand but we're your family now and we're here to help." I smiled patting his leg.

"Max?" Iggy asked as I got up. "Who lives here? Er, no one really introduced.:

"Oh. Oh! Wow, I'm so sorry. Well there's me, and you've met my mom and dad. Then there's my sister Ella who's thirteen. Fang is sixteen and has a deep voice. There's Nudge who's fourteen and the talked, Gazzy's also fourteen and excitable, and there's Angel, I think you met here. She's thirteen." Iggy nodded as I said that. "And finally there's Ari. Remember him, he's only three."

"Thanks." Iggy murmured as I shut the door behind me.

Phase one: Completed.

**Yes so there is chapter three. Now I feel bad for Iggy, and to think there will be more of those memories later. If you guys like getting an insight on his past that is. Thanks a lot for reading, check out my other story if you want to. Please review and thanks a bunch!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hiya. I've been busy updating my other story. So thanks a million for all the review I get for both stories and I am amazed at how many hits they both have gotten! So this chapter is more mellow now, calming down. Also I am adding a OC, with a surprise. Enjoy. Disclaimer: I don't own Max Ride at all.**

Chapter 4: Alania

**MPOV**

Food. Delicious, mouthwatering food. That's what woke me up, wide awake. It was the best smell I've ever smelt in this house so far. Oh god, it was more than amazing. I found myself and everyone else scrambling out of our beds racing down the stairs into the kitchen. There we found mom and Iggy.

Iggy. When I saw his face I immediately couldn't help but think of last night and our talk. Everything he told me. He had actually spoke to me.

"Wow mom, this smells amazing. What'd you cook?" I asked taking a seat, mouth watering. Fang sat next to me still in his night ware and tangled, messy hair. I snickered trying to push it down upon his head.

Mom grinned taking the food down to us hungry kids. "I didn't cook. Iggy did."

Everyone froze starring at Iggy who ignored us looking out the window he couldn't see. How could a blind person cook? I mean even I couldn't cook without burning something, so how could he? It didn't make sense.

_I know you all stare at me._

Iggy's words raced through my head and I snapped out of my stare. "Um, er, let me have a plate. I want some." Mom nodded scooping eggs, bacon and sausage onto a plate. She looked happy that I had made that decision and I wasn't about to stop it either. Gulping I stuffed a mouthful into my mouth while the others watched.

Oh. My. God. I scooped another mouthful in and another. There was no stopping me now. It was better than anything I've ever tasted before. It was like . . . like . . . like heaven. The eggs were scrambled down to perfection, the bacon was light and crispy with the tad bit of grease we love, and the sausage just blew me away. Everyone realized how much I was enjoying this and shoved to make themselves a plate to dig in. Serves them right.

"Iggy this is amazing!" Ella said between bites. Iggy's lip quirked sheepishly like a smile as he took a piece of bacon for himself. Maybe Iggy did fit here, he belonged here.

"Yeah man where'd you learn to cook?" Fang asked taking his third piece of bacon. Iggy paused before speaking obviously in thought.

"Well someone had taught me a little. Then I kinda taught myself since no one ever really cooked for me." Iggy shrugged off a thought as everyone else nodded. But boy the looks on everyone's face when they heard Iggy speak more than five words. God it was priceless.

I managed to cover up my snicker with my drink as the conversations went on. Today was going to be a good day, I could feel it.

"So what should we do today?" Angel asked. Hmm, good question. It was summer break right now so what to do? We could do just about whatever.

My pocket buzzed once against my leg telling me I had a message. I pulled out my cell and read the text.

**I'm back and I'm coming for you . . . now!**

"Oh my god!" I shrieked suddenly to myself. Everyone snapped their heads over to me and I laughed. "Alania's back from Hawaii." Now everyone's face lit up all except poor confused Iggy. They rejoiced the thought of having Alania back with us and laughed.

"She's back? Really?" Nudge asked in total eagerness.

"Alania's back! Oh my god, yay!" Angel squealed loudly while Ella shrieked. Gazzy punched the air, and fang grinned showing me deep, deep happiness.

Who is Alania? The best dang girl in the entire world to out family. She knows all our secrets and is wicked sweet about them, and despite her condition she always knows how to cheer someone up and laugh. I'll explain more later.

Another buzz from my phone sent happiness through my brain.

**I looooooooooooove your fuzzy PJ's! So cute!**

I jumped a little shocked of the message and turned to the front window laughing out loud as I saw her face pressed against our window waving to us. Her blond hair swinging by her hips. That girl amazes me more than I amaze myself.

I ran to the door unlocking it and hugging a laughing Alania carefully. She hugged me back gently out of her crutched. Again, I'll explain later.

"Wow you got so tan there!" I said as we pulled apart now noticing her glowing skin.

"Thanks and you got so . . . fuzzy." Alania nodded, I grinned. Twit.

"Come inside and sit down." I said. Her arms shook only the slightest right now. We did not want another accident so soon. No freaking way.

"I don't need to sit." Alania pouted in her stubborn way. I raised my eyebrows with a heavy sigh until she caved in. She hobbled in on her arm crutches into our house as I held her back, and sat at the table receiving mixed hi's and shouts from everyone. Alania chuckled at our eagerness setting her crutches aside.

Okay, let me explain.

Alania was in an accident many years ago that she doesn't even remember, and is practically paralyzed from the waist down. She can walk slightly, but only with the crutches and for a short period of time. She uses crutches and her arms to walk because (quote) "wheelchairs are for sissies." Everyone always bugs her and ask her all the time what happened and her response now:

"I have no freaking clue. Okay!"

Alania pulled over her bag that she brought next to her, "Of course I got you guy's souvenirs. 'Cause that's the best thing to do." She chuckled but pulled out a glass dolphin that shimmered in the sunlight of beauty.

"For Angel, you'll always sparkle up any room." Angel's face lit up like a little kid on Christmas while she held the palm-sized dolphin.

"Next for Nudge." Alania pulled out a velvet strapless dress decorated in beautiful white roses and matching hand gloves. The dress was nothing too elegant but it also wasn't cheap store bought either. Nudge could wear this any day, as she probably would.

"I found this at the best clothes store in Hawaii, and thought of you." Alania smiled as Nudge squealed running to try it on.

"For Gazzy, well yours is outside. Check it out." Gazzy immediately ran out of the room as fast as he could. Oh god Alania please tell me you didn't get him a motorcycle or something dangerous like that. Please!

"Sweet! A new mountain bike, no way! I needed a new one!" Gazzy cried from outside while his girlfriend ran out to join him.

"Try not to blow this one up." Alania called back then looked at Fang and I. Uh-oh.

"Now for the adorable love birds." She chuckled to herself; Fang rolled his eyes grinning back to her. "It's not really from Hawaii, I guess you could say, I got them online. So here you go."

She placed an envelope in our hands and I slowly opened mine dramatically. Fang stared at his in shock. Fang in shock? What did she give us? I ripped mine open forgetting about drama, to find a ticket to a concert in a few weeks. But not just any concert, it was Fang's and my favorite band. We absolutely loved them.

It was the sold out concert for Nickleback. Fang and I absolutely love Nickleback more than any band in the world and tried to get concert tickets for months, but no luck.

"How did you get these? They've been sold out!" I exclaimed realizing Alania had been waiting for a response.

"I've had them since they began selling them, grandma got them. I've been waiting until close to the date to give them to you. Something you two can do together." Alania twirled her hair obviously satisfied.

Fang held my waist in a hug, "Sounds perfects." Then with that he kissed my lips. Ohh man. Excuse me for a minute, sorry.

"Aw it just touches my heart." Alania giggled putting her hands up to her chest, before getting up and leaving the room upstairs.

"I should help." I grinned following her upstairs to find her at a doorway just standing there and staring in it. I walked over to find her looking at Iggy in wonder, as he sat on his balcony facing away from us, oblivious to our presence.

"Who's that?" Alania whispered as quietly as she could.

**IPOV**

"Oh my god!" Max yelled suddenly sounding more excited than I've ever heard. Not that I've heard much here. "Alania's back from Hawaii!"

"She's back Really?"

"Alania's back? Oh my god yay!"

Um' excuse me who is Alania? What's she like? What did she look like? _Who _was she? Everyone sounded so excited so happy and excited, and I was just plain old confused. She must be important to them so I should leave.

I decided that was best. To leave them alone and I grabbed my plate, cleaned it off and headed for my room. Did I even fit in here? Why was I here, after all that _he's _done. At least _he_ was gone. I tightened the zipper on my jacket that I always wore, sighing.

In my room I ran my fingers along my bed feeling the case that held my prize possession in it. The one thing I have kept no matter what. As my hand swiped over the stereo I listened for whatever song was on.

Because music soothes the heart. Most of the time.

_**We never were, we'll never be**_

_**Strangers kissing in the pouring rain**_

_**Chasing after your leaving train**_

_**But we know that's not how a love song goes . . .**_

The music faded into the background as I walked to my right feeling a different door knob. A handle on a glass door leading outside to a porch. My own balcony; only out there did I let my thoughts roam.

My fingers twirled the necklace around in my hand, the necklace I could, no would never forget. Yes it was just a ring on a chain, but it was a special ring. From an amazing person. Simple but both were unforgettable . . .

_I turned the corner of the alley way that I assumed to be dark since it was late at night and all. I made my way to our meeting place and waited for her to come. I rubbed my sore head blinking from habit through my black world. I had been sneaking out to this spot for years being nine-years-old that I didn't need to see to know where I was. Only to know where the gangs were._

_"You came!" She squealed and her thin arms wrapped around me in a tight hug. Instantly all my worries just melted like snow, I loved being here when I could sneak out._

_"They were okay with it?" She asked pulling my arm gently down the alley way as she led the way. I laughed next to her._

_"No, you should know that. They would kill me. They're both passed out drunk on the couch. I have probably a good few hours." I sighed when she hugged me again. Even she couldn't help the life I live._

_"I'm sorry Iggy! What happened to your head? It's bleeding!" She cried yanking me to a halt. Her gentle fingers brushed against my head touching the warm, fresh blood. I winced immediately at the touch. She moved her fingers away, realizing my pain._

_"Um, he hit me with a bottle before passing out. Said I should know better than to stare." I shrugged as we continued to walk on. Typical? Yeah just about every night. Painful? Only when I'm reminded of it. She hugged me again._

_"Iggy I'm so sorry! I hate that you have to live with them." She growled only this time I laughed and hugged her. Just what I needed._

_"Star, don't worry about me. Nine more years and I leave for good." I said planning it all out._

_"Here I know someone who can help your head. Someone nice. But first here." Star stopped and placed a necklace in my hand. A necklace with a ring around a chain._

_"What's it look like?" I asked fingering the ring, feeling the band and large gems on it._

_"It's gold with small diamonds, and an emerald in the middle, the biggest gem. My grandma had two and gave them to me." Star explained walking up the steps. "Now if anything ever happens we'll always remember each other. I have the same one only with a sapphire, 'cause your eyes are blue and mine are green."_

_"It must be beautiful." I murmured placing the necklace around my neck never wanting to take it off. Star giggled and a door near us opened._

_"Ah Star. Oh, who's that?"_

"Who's that?" The voice broke my thoughts as I realized it was outside my memory now. I cocked my head and turned toward the voice.

"Who's there?" I asked aloud.

"Wow. How did you even hear us?" Max sighed and her footsteps came closer to me along with unknown footsteps.

"I can hear, um real well." I said turned my head back to whatever I was facing before.

"Iggy this is Alania." I felt a hand touch my arm suddenly and I shuddered at the touch but took the hand to shake.

"Hi Iggy." A beautiful voice greeted. That must be Alania. She sounded so…pretty. Er, never mind. But what did she look like? What was she like?

"I don't bite, I promise. Say something or I may just have to." She chuckled and I shook my head.

"Oh um hi." I mumbled when my hand hit something metal and hard in front of me. I frowned and brushed my hand against it in concentration.

"Alania, um . . ." Max hesitated then I felt her lean next to my ear. "Can I tell her, you know, that you're blind?"

Why not? She would figure out anyway. I nodded.

"Alania, he's blind. Iggy can't see at all." Max said to her friend. Then of course silence. Now, wait for it. Wait for it.

"Oh gosh. I'm sorry, I didn't know." Alania apologized. That's what everyone says, all the time.

"It's okay. There's no need to be sorry, I hate that." I sighed.

"Oh well me too. I hate when people apologize to me." Alania laughed. Huh? For what?

"Oh! Iggy, Alania has crutches. She's kinda paralyzed from like the waist down from an accident a while ago. She uses crutches to walk." Max explained. I brushed my hand across the metal crutches now. Paralyzed?

"Oh." Was all I could freaking say back. Couldn't I just be left alone maybe?

"Yeah well aw Iggy, I wish I had known you would be here. I would have brought you something back." Alania sighed next to me. "Jiminy cricket."

_"Jiminy cricket Iggy!"_

"Jiminy cricket?" I asked shaking the voice from my head.

"Yeah sorry. I tend to say weird stuff like that, but hey don't hate me for that." Alania laughed nervously slightly embarrassed.

"No I used to know someone who said stuff like that all the time. It's fine." I said carefully.

"Excellent. I'm not the only oddball." Alania snickered and my lips twitched upward slightly. There was something about Alania. Something peculiar. "Hey I know! Do you like music Iggy?"

"Huh?"

"Music! Do you like to listen to music and all?" Alania repeated.

"Um, yeah. Who doesn't?" I was confused now.

"Exactly, should have known. Do you like 30 seconds to Mars?"

"Never heard of them. But I'm open to any music." I said. Truthfully I only knew songs, not really any bands or artist ever. Sometimes I don't even know the song name, just the words. Alania giggled then footsteps left the room.

"Max went to get a CD. I got it up there, and now you can have a gift." Alania said happily. There was small taps and someone sitting on my bed.

"So you like music?" Alania asked. What was it about her? What was well, different?

"Yeah." I shrugged, hands in my pocket staying where I was. "It passes the time, it well . . . it kind of tells stories through the words of a song. It's nice to relate to some, while others are just nice to sing along too."

Whoa, did I just say that out loud? Oh no, god stupid. Stupid.

"Yeah, yeah. I get what you mean. Music is always there when I just need to cool down, or think." Alania said back. I took a seat next to her amazed.

"So how old are you?" I blurted out.

"Fifteen just like Max. You're what seventeen?" Alania asked.

"Sixteen." This time I actually grinned. There was a slight shuffle on my bed and a zipper noise.

"No way. You play the guitar?" Alania sounded astonished as I heard the sound of my prize possession strum. Oh man.

"Yeah." I nodded sheepishly.

"That's amazing! And being blind, oh my god! Are you good at it?" Alania began. I felt a smile on my lips as I turned to Alania's voice.

"What would good be to you?" I asked reaching for my guitar and turning it to play a few notes. This was the one thing I saved after all my troubles, I couldn't live without it. It brought hope when I was on the streets, and maybe here.

"Better than me." Alania laughed. "I used to be real good but now with the accident I lost some of my touch." She sighed.

I thought to myself: I like Alania. I like her a lot.

**There chapter 4 done. More will happen later to boost the story. I just had to add Alania in to relate to Iggy in a nicer, mellow chapter.** **There will be more action in the next chapter. So please send those reviews and thank you for reviewing! Thanks.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here you go chapter 5. I'm really excited for this one. Thanks a million to those who review my story, it makes me so happy that you like my story. But so many questions! Some shall be answered now, others just got to wait. Thank you for your reviews and questions, they keep me going! Enjoy! Again I own only the plot nothing else!**

Chapter 5: No More Secrets

**MPOV**

I paused outside Iggy's door listening. Yeah, yeah I know it's rude to eavesdrop, but shush! This could get interesting. I listened as Iggy and Alania talked. It made a small smile creep on my lips to know that Iggy was actually opening up to us. It would just take some time. But boy do I owe Alania big time now.

"No way. You play the guitar?" Alania cried and I turned to peek in the room now. She said what now? In the room were Iggy and Alania on Iggy's bed, and Alania had a beautiful red wood guitar in her hands,

"Yeah." Iggy nodded slightly embarrassed.  
My mouth dropped unattractively wide open, that is so freaking amazing. Why doesn't he ever tell us this stuff.

"That's amazing! And being blind. . ." Alania's voice trailed off as Fang came up behind me, when the hairs on the back of my neck stood up.

"Quit sneaking up on me." I whispered turning back to the doorway. Fang chuckled wrapping his arms around me.

"So how's it going?" He asked after a quick kiss.

"Well he's opening up more to Alania and I, he just needs people to talk to." I said glancing over at Iggy seeing his smile. An actual smile! "See?"

Fang took a peek in asking, "Who's guitar?"

"Iggy's."

"Hmm. He sure is full of surprises." Fang commented, I nodded in agreement. He sure was. I walked in as Iggy put his guitar away under the bed.

"Here's that CD." I smiled at Alania, who gave it to Iggy. Iggy felt the CD in his hand a few times, nodded, and then put it under his bed.

"Thanks." Iggy said right as Angel skipped in.

"You mom wants to know if everyone wants to go out for dinner later tonight?" She asked looking at all of us in the room.

"Mmmhm. Defiantly, the usual place?" I asked licking my lips. Fang and Alania both nodded with grins, Angel skipped off to tell mom.

Phase two; complete.

**ALPOV**

This Iggy guy was pretty cool. Cool but distant and always somewhere else. You know that feeling where you feel like you know someone before, but this is the first time you've ever met them. That's what it feels like around Iggy.

It's so weird.

We all filed into both the Martinez's cars on our way to dinner. I was with Iggy, Max, fang, Mrs. Martinez, and Ari. The others were with Mr. Martinez.

"Hiya Ari!" I greeted the little excited kid as he sat on my numb lap hugging my neck tightly. "I forgot to give this to you." I pulled out the stuffed dog I had bought for him, and handing it to Ari.

His eyes widened slightly as he caressed the dog pushing the button on the dog. The dog wagged its tail and moved its head back and forth barking at Ari.

"Bark! It bark!" Ari pointed at the dog.

"No way. It's a smart doggie." I grinned as Ari pat the dog again amused by the barking now more than anything.

"Thanks Alania. Now he'll never stop the barking." Max groaned next to me. I let a snicker escape as we pulled into the restaurant.

"It was either that or a copy cat parrot." I laughed opening my car door. Ari hopped out taking Mrs. Martinez's hand and I hopped out on my stupid crutches. I hate being crippled so much. Max chuckled and we took a seat down at a table.

_Hey Angel._

_ Yeah Alania?_ Angel thought to me.

_Have you guys showed or told Iggy about your wings yet? _I thought and yes I know their secret. The wings, powers, everything. I know.

_Er, no. So I wouldn't say anything about it. _Angel chuckled in our thoughts, I grinned. Yeah that wouldn't be a very smart move to do.

"So Iggy where did you used to live?" I started a conversation hating the silence.

"Um, Los Angeles." He drummed his slender pale fingers on the table.

"Hm, and now Ariziona. Is it a big change?" I asked. Los Angeles, the city of Angels. And the home city of gangs, big gangs.

"Um, I don't really know. I, er, never got out much or thought about it." Iggy turned red clearly embarrassed. Never got out, what? What does that mean?

I glanced at Max who gave me a look that clearly told me to just drop it there. So I did. For now.

Once everyone got their dinner we all dug in hungry all except Iggy who just sat there. Maybe he was just being polite?

"Dig in Iggy." Mr. Martinez said between bites. Iggy gave in eventually and unerringly plopped a piece of steak in his mouth, followed by the mashed potatoes. Right after a few bites his eyes turned distant and he starred out into nothing. It Everyone else now noticed.

"Iggy?" fang asked. No answer.

"Iggy? Iggy?" Nudge and I repeated. Still no answer. Now we all pleaded at Angel. She had to show us what he was thinking; what was wrong with Iggy.

Angel sighed with a scowl shaking her head but shared the thoughts with us. I had to admit this was really rude and personal but I pushed that away for now.

The diner around us slowly disappeared to a dark room with a dinner table. There were two people at the dinner table; a man, and a woman.

_ We starred at the two people through Iggy's eyes. Wait, Iggy hadn't always been blind? The two people at the table sat scarping down plates and plates of food, more than enough for two people. They sat there ignoring us as we watched them._

_ The man wiped his mouth and turned to us now with a death glare._

_ "What are you starring at son? Don't you know it's rude to stare at people?" He spat at us but we stayed where we were._

_ "I'm hungry." We said in Iggy's young voice._

_ "When did you eat last?" The man growled annoyed. We thought for a moment then spoke, "Early last week."_

_ "Then you don't need this." The man growled again._

_ "He works hard to get this food for us. We only have enough for us sweetie. We cannot keep sharing with you otherwise we'll have no food left." The woman hiccupped taking another swig from her whine glass._

_ "But I'm so hungry." We choked looking only at the woman pleading. "I never eat much, I don't eat a lot. You starve me."_

_ The woman had stopped eating now, and did not take her eyes of us as we did the same._

_ "Please. Please, I'm hungry, starving." We begged her watching her gulp._

"_Herold just give him one small thing. Just one." The woman sighed and we looked up._

"_Spoiled brat."The man muttered and tossed something on the floor in front of us. We picked it up seeing it was a steak bone with some meat on it. "Now leave." The man hissed returning to his important feast. _

_ We gnawed at the bone eating every millimeter of the meat raw or cooked and even some of the bone. We walked down into what looked like a dirty dark kitchen. There was dirt everywhere, dishes were stacked all over there sitting around dirty, and the rest of the place had food all around._

_ Our eyes widened hungrily and we dropped the bone walking over to a bowl with food inside. It was mashed potatoes and steak mixed together with a thick gravy. We shoved a dirty hand in the food then into our mouth before swallowing. No way._

_ So good. So, so good. That's all we could think about while stuffing our faces as much as we could to finally eat. So creamy, so delicious. So good! This was more food than we've ever eaten._

_ There was a shatter of glass and liquid and we spun around to find the woman starring at us dropping her bottle of wine in the doorway._

_ "You thief! Herold! Herold!" She shrieked running towards us. We grabbed the bowl and jumped from the counter. We ran out the back door as fast as we could. We crawled through the hidden small hole in the fence and continued to run faster than ever until we could no longer hear the screams of those monsters behind us._

_ "Stupid." We muttered taking a seat in a dirty corner of an alley way shivering. We ate and ate all the food in the bowl until it was licked clean. Even though that was the most we had ever eaten in our life, we were still hungry. Very hungry. We were always hungry. Always._

_ It was hours later when they found us. That man, and woman had finally found us. They pulled up out of an officer's car with a cop and ran to us._

_ "Oh Igniuas we missed you!" She pretended to cry._

_ "Don't ever scare us again like that." The man pretended to choke before whispering in our ear as he picked us up, "You're going to regret this."_

_ "You know what?" We hissed back. "It was worth it. Worth any beating._

Now we were back in reality and everyone was speechless. That had been a part of Iggy's life before? He had suffered like that? Holy crap that's terrible. Tears welt up in my eyes and I saw Mr. and Mrs. Martinez gulping clearly upset. We couldn't help but stare at our warm food.

"Wait, where is Iggy?" Gazzy's voice cracked and my head whipped up. Iggy was gone! I mean gone! His plate was empty and clean, but Iggy himself was gone.

We frantically searched all over for him but found no trace of him. Mrs. Martinez put money on the bill while the rest of us scrambled out of the restaurant all at once.

We ran outside still not finding him when something in the sky caught my attention. It looked like a really large bird actually soaring above blending into the night sky.

"Look at that bird." I pointed up in the sky.

"That's not a bird. It's a . . . person. Like us!" Angel whispered sounding dazed and amazed. "Someone should check it out!"

Max nodded and already headed in the forest and into the sky like the leader she was. Always first in action. She pushed upward with amazing strength and beauty into the sky. Whatever else was in the sky came crashing down through the trees with a large thud, and a stunned Max landing next to us in total disbelief.

**IPOV**

The memory soaked in the back of my mind as I walked outside feeling the fresh crisp wind against my face. What had been wrong with everyone? They all seemed frozen and no one would talk to me or anything. Had I done something wrong? Already? Probably.

Right now I just needed some air and to forget all about my past for a long, long time. And I mean some serious air.

Carefully I walked down a hill holding my hands out in front of me feeling the hard, rough feeling of bark from a tree. Perfect.

I heaved myself upward onto the closest branch then slung myself higher on another branch. And so onward until I reached the top. I may be blind but I can still climb any tree in my way. It helps me, a lot.

Once at the top I shrugged off my jacket and I snapped out my wings from my back spreading out the 15-foot wingspan. Yep you heard right. Real, feather wings connecting to my back. An extra limp controlled by me. It's a long story.

With a single leap I launched myself up high into the sky feeling the nice cold wind across my face as I soared higher. The blood rushed through my feathers heating my wings up. I didn't care if I got lost, or something was wrong. All I could think about was the absolute joy and rush of flying high above the clouds.

I remembered the day I got my damn wings like it happened yesterday when in fact it was over fourteen years ago.

There was a sudden switch in the air rush and heavy flaps near me from somewhere. Too big to be a bird. Now what was this?

"Iggy? Holy crap, is that you Iggy!"

Max.

For a minute I forgot to flap and felt myself hurling downward into danger, I hit the trees hard before slamming into the ground with full impact. I rolled for a little bit cursing the whole way, before coming to a stop against another tree trunk. I hissed but sat up fully. Nothing hurt too bad, so it could mean nothing but I was used to pain by now . It sucked being blind, not being able to know how bad my own wounds were.

I cursed again when I heard footsteps.

Thump, thump, thump.

My heart thumped louder in my rib cage as I licked my lips waiting, anticipating, while the footsteps came closer and closer.

"Iggy! Are you okay?" Max called and the footsteps were right next to me followed by others. I rolled my shoulders, my neck and everywhere else. Surprisingly I was.

"Yeah." I whispered under my breath. There were in takes of breath all around me and Max. Please let her family only be here. Please.

"Y-You have wings?" Alania whispered.

"Uh, yeah." My voice whispered barely audible. Why does this happen to me? Fingers brushed against my wings from no where and I jerked them away scrunching backward.

"Sorry! Sorry! Did that hurt?" Mrs. Martinez gasped next to me. I relaxed a bit shaking my head but keeping a distance. They must think I'm a freak now. Why did everything get ruined in my life?

"No?" Mrs. Martinez asked. "How? Your wings look extremely damaged by the fall. I'm a veterinarian, but it must be a lot of pain for you." She stated. A vet. How appropriate?

Again I shook my head in sorrow. "I'm, ah, used to pain. I don't feel it much." I muttered. Okay now they must think I'm a freak.

Now the silence.

"Used to it?" Angel's voice spoke up. I sighed on the ground running a hand through my head. I didn't really know how to explain or talk about this without actually feeling a different kind of plain. You know what I mean?

"Well I've felt a lot of pain before. So much in my life that I'm used to it by now." I said as best as I could without feeling that awful pain.

"How did you get wings?" Angel changed the subject quickly. Smart move . . . soft of. I gulped as the memory hit my brain like a train wreck. I closed my eyes (not that it made a difference) and gritted my teeth,

_"Daddy? Where are we going?" I asked as he pulled my arm tighter. It was Just dad and I, I was about tow years old and mom had stayed home._

_ "Stop asking. You'll see when we get there." He sighed back and I shut up, for a bit. We came across a dark, black building. The paint was chipping; the plants and trees all around were all dead. There was no grass only sharp rocks. Where were we?_

_"Aw Herold. So this is Igniuas? My you've gotten big my boy." A man with an eye patch and a long deathly scar over one eye came up to us. His clipboard hung at the side of his white coat. Doctor?_

_ I hid behind dad frightened of this man until dad let go of me._

_ "So we're going to try this?" The man looked at dad now._

_ Dad nodded with a grin. "I want to see if they last longer from an older age."_

_ What were they talking about? See what?_

_ The man took one look at me and waved a long, slender hand. Two other men came in wheeling a cage on a cart and heading straight for me. One grabbed my arm, slamming me into the cage before locking the doors._

_ What was going on?_

_ "daddy! Daddy hewp me! Peas hewp me! Wha' goin' on?" I shrieked at the top of my lungs as they pushed me farther and farther away. There was pain, hours and hours of pain and then darkness._

_ When I woke up days later I had a small limb on my back. A strange limb. I didn't know what it was until months later when I had full wings with feather and all on my back. My own wings. I spent over a year of pain, torture, drinking horrible liquids, running, training, taking blood. All that before mom and dad finally returned._

_ That's when the abuse really began, the hatred and now a mom who drinks and sides with him . . ._

I gulped shaking my head in fear but answered,

"I don't remember."

And they believed that. For now.

**Yes! Okay so there you go, I hope some people's questions were answered and more of Iggy's dark past. But it's only just begun. As for love well, you'll just have to wait and find out to see people! Thank you again for reading and reviewing, I love to just hear what people have to say. I enjoy this story more. Thanks again! Chapter six up after I post my other story chapter. Bye! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey sorry it's kind of been a long time but I've been super busy. Thanks for all your reviews and reading till five in the morning (f)! Thanks for taking the time to review, anyhow onward with the story. Oh and some new OCs will be introduced in a couple of chapters. Look for them. Dis: I only own this plot.**

Chapter 6: Trouble Comes Back

**MPOV**

"I don't remember." Iggy croaked finally is a hushed, broken tone. The pain in his voice and just the way he said it, told me he was lying. I glanced at Angel who shook her head in horror letting me to keep my mouth shout now. Obviously he didn't want to talk right now. I had seen one part of Iggy's past. Only Angel knew what else he had gone through.

"Okay well, let's get home. Maybe we can help your wings." Mom coughed in her hand helping a frightened, and self conscious Iggy to his feet. I had to agree with mom though. All the blood and mattered mess on Iggy's deep gray and white powerful wings must have been a lot of pain. But he folded them in under his jacket not even wincing. _I don't feel pain . . ._

"Wait Iggy." Fang began in a low voice, Iggy glanced in his direction and I raised an eyebrow. What was he up to now? "We have a secret too." Iggy frowned in confusion but Fang pulled out his own wings next to Iggy. The dark, black feathers almost blended invisible in the night of darkness. Iggy jumped almost a foot in the air running his fingers over the feathers gently. Gazzy pulled out one wing next to Iggy and Fang and Iggy felt those too, eyes widening even more. Angel followed her brother, and Iggy put one hand on her wings. His mouth was opened in a small surprised 'o'. Nudge followed eventually and I too caved in. Iggy just stood there as we all pulled our wings in, mixed in what looked like confusion, sorrow, regret and horror. But never anger. Why would he be feeling all those other emotions?

"W-who exactly has wings?" He stuttered.

"Just Fang, Gazzy, Nudge, Angel, Ari and I. That's it, well and you obviously." I said quickly and Iggy's face remained in sorrow now.

"This is my entire fault." He croaked hoarsely.

"What? No way." Gazzy said, confusion dripping off his voice.

"Yeah this happened way long ago. Way before we met you." Fang agreed with a nod Iggy couldn't see and even looked at him in suspicion.

"No I-"

"Aw Igniuas! It's so good to see you! I see you've met the other experiments before you. My, my, it's been so long dear boy!" Chuckled an all too familiar wicked voice giving me more than the chills.

The man who gave me wings.

Out from the dark trees stepped out a tall, very muscled man with an eye patch over a scar on his left eye. And boy did I know that eye patch all to well even after fifteen years.

I may have been just a small baby, but the memories burn in the back of my mind as clear as a whistle.

Iggy seemed to know this man too. The man knew Iggy, after all he used Iggy;s real name. Had he done the same to poor Iggy? Iggy jumped at the voice snapping around trying to locate the sick man walking towards him.

"It's been so long Igniuas. How have you been?" The man continued putting an arm first around Iggy's shoulder, then slowly slid around his pale neck. Now Iggy was tall, but this man was a giant, even taller. A _freak_. He jerked Iggy by the neck laughing while Iggy flinched struggling under the grasp with little success.

"You fucking basterd." Iggy hissed then winced as he received another jerk to the throat.

"Be nice boy." Growled the man.

"Let him go!" I snapped clenching my fists. All around me the air was literally vibrating in tension. The man laughed and hissed an honest warning tone. Everyone took a step forward, "Come closer and this little birdie will drop dead."

And he meant every single word, believe me.

"Six experiments all complete by this little freaks own daddy. Before they shut him down." The man cackled in triumph and my mouth dropped. What? What? _What? _"I'm not his father. But his father is the man behind you all becoming mutant freaks. His own father did this to you, and to his own son." A wicked grin whipped on his face. I looked at Iggy to find a small tear fall down off his chin.

Oh. My. God. This was all just too much.

"You were always the weakest freak." The man spat on Iggy who I guess had enough and snapped. I know I would have. He twisted aiming his elbow in the man's gut with accuracy. The man doubled over, hunched and winded while Iggy landed a perfect roundhouse kick then a punch to the face before flipping him onto the ground on his back. Not bad for a blind guy! Iggy pinned the man down looking truly pissed and frightening, as for the rest of us, we remained we were both amazed and afraid.

"So you've gotten stronger? Daddy will be pleased." The man wheezed under Iggy's grasp. Iggy's spine straightened, his face cold like ice.

"What do you mean 'he'll be please'? What?" Iggy yelled but the man remained silent. Iggy cursed something about being blind before slamming the man to the ground again. "What. Did. You. Mean?"

"He's back. Little old daddy has come back." The man wheezed in a struggled laugh. Iggy looked as though the wind had been completely knocked out of him. He fell off the creep leaning onto a tree frozen. He wouldn't move, breathe, or answer for anything.

"I-Iggy?"Alania stared at Iggy in worry.

But our night just wasn't getting any better. Iggy shot up in horror and bolted away from us as fast as he could, hands out to fell, weaving through the trees. Damn he was fast too.

For a while no one did anything until next mom got to taking orders.

"Three of you take the skies, the other two fast through the trees. Ella, go with dad. Alania come with me." She barked racing to her car already. Everyone nodded and ran to our station as a crack of lightning and thunder hit the sky and rain came down. Ari held Dad's hand in fear going along.

Great, rain.

Dad and Alania and Ari went to Dad's jeep, Fang and I took the ground, while the other three hit the skies.

My only thought: Why did this happen.

Two hours. Two freaking hours; we've been out here searching for over two hours! Damn Iggy can run and hide. We'll never find him at this rate.

_Don't say that Max! He's just upset, confused, angry and hurt. Mostly afraid. _Angel's thoughts came to me. Stupid mind powers.

_Afraid? Of what? _I thought confused doing another 360 sweep. I could just feel Angel frown at this.

_I don't know. There's no help. I can't even find out where he is._ She whispered in my head. I nodded with a sigh and dropped it there.

"Angel got anything?" Fang asked brushing sopping wet hair out from his eyes.

"No. Just that he's upset." I sighed, shoulders sagging. Was Iggy even okay?

"Max! Max!" Mom's voice yelled over the pouring rain. I turned to find her car parked near us, "Come in the car. Stay dry!" She yelled. Gladly Fang and I ran to the car jumping in the back seat soaking wet. Alania was sitting up front.

"No luck?" She asked quietly. Somberly I shook my head and Fang sighed while Mom started the car driving down the road now.

Another whole hour went by.

And still no Iggy. Okay now I was worried. What if something bad really happened to him? What if he was hurt? What if there was something wrong? What if-

"Look!" Alania cried pointing. Mom skidded the car to a halt and we all peered at what Alania was pointing at. She was pointing at a wet, hunched, hurt Iggy walking aimlessly around to nowhere. But it was Iggy! We found him.

_We found him!_ I shouted in my head to Angel bolting out the door.

"Iggy! Iggy!" I yelled with a bang of thunder erupting. Iggy continued to walk ahead unaware of us. "Iggy! Iggy!"

"He can't hear us!" Fang yelled in my ear. Together we both ran after Iggy through the heavy rain pouring down on us yelling, "Iggy! Iggy!" While we were running mom had pulled the car around front and Alania was out by Iggy on her crutches getting soaked.

"Iggy! Finally!" I huffed as we reached him. Iggy turned listening to all of us talk to him.

"Sorry. Sorry. Sorry." He kept mumbling over and over. Now I noticed he was shivering, hard. I looked to see his jacket was missing and the wounds on his wings had reopened in the rain. Oh god.

"Shit. Get in the car!" I yelped as Iggy continued to shiver still mumbling sorry, over and over as we tried to move him until-

_CRACK! _A stroke of lightning and deafening thunder hit the ground around us. Alania yelped jerking. Iggy opened his blind eyes holding his arms out as Alania fell into them. She trembled in fear there glancing around. I sighed in relief pulling one of Iggy's arm, he followed Fang and I to the car still holding Alania and we all filed into the car. Me up front, the others in the back. Man what a long night.

An ill looking Igniuas, a frightened and worried Alania, and a thoughtful Fang all sat together in the back relieved this night was finally over.

Fang and I had been out just as long as Iggy, well maybe a little shorter and we couldn't understand how he could just walk for hours in the freezing cold, pouring rain and not get sick! I still felt cold, even after a steaming hot shower.

Iggy was passed out in his room over come by exhausting and tiredness. His wings had been all bandaged up and fixe, thanks to me. Meanwhile the rest of us were down stairs sipping hot chocolate wrapped in warm blankets. All except Alania, who went to check on Iggy with Angel.

"So is this how it's going to be whenever we go out?" I sighed leaning against Fang.

"I don't know honestly. But if so, then we just have to learn to live with it." Fang murmured back leaving me amazed that he meant every word. And well, he was right.

**ALPOV**

Angel helped me up the steps trying to be as quiet as we possibly could. But with Iggy's ears I'm sure he could probably hear us, even asleep. But thank go d he hadn't, we didn't need to wake him up.

Iggy was still fast asleep in a mess of covers all over, his hair still sopping wet. A muscle, clean shirt on, and sweats; his wings were spread across the floor, keeping them spread out. They looked slightly less red covered in gauze. His face was buried deep in a pillow hiding away from us.

"His wings are beautiful." I murmured softly mostly to myself. They were like from an angel mixed in with darkness, as the dark gray and light gray clashed together.

"Yes." Angel chuckled softly as Iggy twitched in his sleep mumbling something into his pillow.

"Um, Angel. What was Iggy's life like? Why had he starved from food? Who were those people?" I had to ask. These questions were just burning on the tip of my tongue. I couldn't hold them in anymore.

Angel sighed and stroked Iggy's hair once as he flinched again in his sleep. "Those were his own parents. Iggy had a sad life before. . ." Once she launched into her tale I was now wishing I hadn't even bothered to ask, of Iggy's life. It was just so awful to listen to.

As soon as she finished I just stood there horrified with everything that I had just listened to. It was just all too much, half of it I could only imagine what it's like for him. I had never even come close with any of his life's horrors. Never.

"Oh my god." I croaked falling into the chair behind me placing my hand over my mouth starring at Iggy. Angel stood in the doorway also watching Iggy, sorrow ran across her face.

Iggy flinched again mumbling something unintelligible when I set my crutches down on the floor causing it to creak very high and loud.

Iggy's eyes blinked groggily for a while, and I didn't move a muscle, letting me look right into his cloudy sky blue eyes. "Is…is someone there?" He asked tiredly stirring awake.

"Yeah sorry I woke you. I just wanted to make sure you were all right." I said quickly biting my lip. "But the floor made a stupid creak and your super hearing heard me sadly."

A weak smile flickered across Iggy's lips and disappeared just as quickly, as he flipped over on his back and sat upright. He rubbed the back of his head groggily, I moved over to sit at the edge of his bed. "Sorry about. . . making your guys . . .day worse. Sorry I . . . ran away and was stupid." He mumbled keeping awake and embarrassed.

I couldn't help but reach out to rub his shoulder in symphony, "No Iggy anyone would have freaked out. Hell, I would, but I wouldn't have ran as far as you obviously. But you know I understand that you're probably afraid and all. And there's no reason to think it's stupid." I said softly, Iggy merely sighed.

"Iggy it really is okay. We know how hard it's been for you and we can only imagine what it's like for you." Angel spoke up now. Iggy turned to the sound of her voice.

"yeah." He mumbled.

"But Iggy, just know that we are here to help you now. We will never hurt you. You can always talk to us." I smiled at Iggy who nodded groggily.

"Thanks." He yawned wide. I chuckled and stood up after Angel left. Iggy didn't lie down; he stayed where his was looking like he wanted to say something. "Hey, Alania?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you um, want to walk around . . . tomorrow? And you know, describe . . . the scenery and landmarks for me?" Iggy asked completely serious.

I smiled until my cheeks hurt, "Of course. I'll see you tomorrow then Iggy." Iggy grinned back at me lying back down, and falling asleep again.

My heart was beating faster now as I walked downstairs in my own trail of thoughts of what I had just agreed to. I ignored everyone's questions and comments going straight to bed that night.

**IPOV**

Morning sunlight. Just another thing I'll never see again in my life. Never to wake me up. But after nine years I guess I was used to it. I groaned under my covers as the radio turned on letting me now it was 6:30 in the morning. Last night had been such a disaster.

I sighed crawling out from my covers off my bed changing into different clothes when I remembered what I was going to do today. I was going to walk around and talk with Alania, you could say. She was my friend, right?

Yeah maybe.

I ran my fingers gently along the walls in the hallway finding my way downstairs still exploring this new house. It was so big, way bigger than anything I've ever lived in. Ranging from a cardboard box, to a small dark, empty room.

Tenderly I ran my fingers along the back door heading out feeling all the flower. I set my backpack down that I was holding and smelt the flowers as another memory crept in my head.

_Star twirled pulling my hand along walking in the dark streets down to the park. It was about midnight again, the only time we could really ever see each other here._

_ "Where are we going again?" I asked for about the hundredth time._

_ "I told you, it's a surprise." She sighed with a giggle. We continued to walk on with her guiding me along the road. I wished so much I could see her face again. I never wanted to forget it. I remember what it looked like but that was three years ago when I was six. Now I was nine, she's got to look a little different now._

_ "Yes I know but, are we there yet?" I grinned again at her knowing she hated whining. Star sighed again pulling my arm harder, and stopped._

_ "Yes." She led my hands downward where I felt flowers. Tons and tons of flowers of all sorts of kinds. The smell around us was amazing, like beauty, and better than perfume._

_ "It's our new hideout. I found it. No one else knows about this. There's flowers everywhere because sight or no sight it lets s feel beauty." She laughed dazed in thought._

_ I smiled over at Star as she pulled a flower in my hair, annoying sprinkling rose petals all over._

_ "It's perfect." I laughed chasing after her for once forgetting about what I would have to face tomorrow._

I smiled to myself feeling a flower in my hand when I felt something else in it. It was a small metal thing with wires all around. By the means of it, I'd say it was a homemade firecracker, or at least an attempt at making one.

The wiring was all wrong.

Um, yeah I know how to build and fix stuff like this.

I concentrated twisting the wires and pulling loops tighter, to hear the satisfying click and beeps. I raised my hand high above my head. No nothing. With a slight grin I tossed the cracker in the air right as it-

_Bang!_ Ah nothing sounds as cools as those.

"Whoa, you got it to work?" A voice from behind me made me jump, and my heart raced. I turned to the sound of the voice hopefully looking at the person. Was it? Was it, what's his name- Gazzy! Oh yeah.

"Uh, yeah the wiring just needed fixing." I mumbled.

"Wicked! You can build stuff like that?" Gazzy went on excited. I nodded when he pulled his arm over my shoulder. "Yes, actually I could use your help then." He pulled me along to his room where we set to work.

Had I just made another friend?

**ALPOV**

Oh my god. This morning I woke up at 6:30. Way earlier than ever before, but I just couldn't sleep anymore. I was just too excited for today and nervous. What would happen today?

As I hobbled down the hall on my crutches I passed Gazzy's room. Fang was gone, but actually Iggy was in there now. He was at the desk, with Gazzy's junk of electronics and wires splattered all over, his sleeves were rolled up and he seemed to be working on something. Oh great.

"No, no you need to defuse it first." He mumbled looking out the window his eyes never saw while his fingers kept on working.

"Yeah right and then we add the- wow you're a genius." Gazzy said quietly handing Iggy pliers.

Gazzy + wires and pliers = something dangerous, guaranteed.

Wait, hold on. Was Gazzy's computer working? Yesterday it was broken, constantly freezing ever minute.

"Oh hey Alania." Gazzy called holding the object Iggy had made, with a grin that even made his eyes light up. Uh-oh.

"Thanks man, now excuse me." Gazzy pushed through me out the door into the hallway cackling silently to himself. Iggy chuckled.

"Hey, Gaz. How'd you get your computer to work?" I called as he was about to turn a corner. Gazzy looked at me with a pleased grin as if accomplishing something.

"Iggy." Was his answer, and then he was gone.

"Wow, you amaze me. You know?" I turned back to Iggy who was actually smiling that made my heart melt. He was finally starting to get happy with us.

But would it last? 

**Whoa, finally done! Yay, so I hope you liked it. It was kind of interesting and all. SO next chapter will defiantly get a lot more interesting. Oh and when Iggy asked Alania to go with her, it wasn't for like a date, he's still getting to know everyone so it's like something you ask a friend, okay? No romance yet. Thanks for taking the time to review, I love reading them. R &R.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey so this chapter is really longer than any of my others but bear with me please, it'll clear up some things. So here you go! ****Disclaimer: I don't own Max ride or the song lyrics in this chapter. But still enjoy it!**

Chapter 7: Trouble From The Past.

**IPOV**

"Wow, you amaze me you know?" Alania breathed from the doorway. I couldn't help but grin at her. Turns out Gazzy and I had a lot in common when it came to electronics, fires, explosives, etc.

Now what he had planned, I'm not telling you.

"Looks like you and Gazzy are getting along well." Alania took the chair next to me. I shrugged. Maybe I was, maybe I wasn't. I sure hope we were actually.

"I'm glad then." She shifted and I heard the sound of her crutches tapping along the wooden floor. "So where do you want to walk to? There's a lot of land around here, mostly forests and all."

"Hm, uh you lead. I just want to memorize where everything is so I don't get lost or anything like that. Show me everywhere." I shrugged, Alania laughed again.

"Then let's get started soon. This is going to be sort of a long walk." Alania's voice trailed off as she walked out of the room away from me, I sighed but followed her out thinking once again.

On the way down I thought about everyone in this house and how everyone all fit together somehow There's the mom and the dad who loves everyone no matter who or what they are. There's Max who's like the leader and is there for everyone. Then there's Gazzy who's the rebellious teenager of this family. Angel is the sweet kid who will always keep the secret you have and make a friend any day. Nudge seemed to defiantly be the talker of the family and gossiper. Ari was the young little child that everyone adored; and Fang was the strong, silent kid but was still an important role. Alania was, well the friend that helps a tough family soften up. She was like the outsider who was family.

But now, what about me? Who was I?

* * *

"Are you Iddy?" Ari's young little voice came next to me suddenly in the kitchen while Alania and I were packing lightly for our walk.

"Yeah." I said zipping up my pack turning to his voice.

"I Ari, I Ari!" The kid jumped up and down next to me. He had so much energy inside him I was surprised he wasn't crawling up and down the walls. "Hey, hey, look!" Ari grabbed my hand gently, his hands were so small in mine, and guided them down to what felt like a wing with long feathers. It was a tiny wing compared to mine but the kid was thirteen years younger, I kept forgetting. Oops.

He had dark red wing with splotches of black and amber on the feather tips and longer feathers.

Oh yeah, I can feel colors. It's like a power I got to go along with my whole wings things. That's about it though, nothing big, for someone who can see. Unlike me. I just found out I had this power when I was fourteen on the streets feeling my necklace around.

"You, wings too?" Ari asked shaking his feathers underneath my fingers.

"Yup. Just watch." I whispered to him. Slowly my wings extended from my back spreading out in their eighteen foot wingspan, touching wall to wall in the kitchen. Ari ran his small fingers across the largest feathers on my wings gasping in awe.

"Whoa, whoa." He giggled flapping his own wings.

"Uh-uh. He's just like you, right Ari?" Alania laughed next to us placing a hand on my wings next to Ari sounding slightly amazed and dazed. It was really comforting she didn't freak out with anyone's wings here. Like I had freaked out, and _I_ had wings.

"Wher' you goin'?" Ari asked us as I folded my wings back in against my back. Alania zipped up her backpack and walked next to me on her crutches.

"For a walk. I'm going to show Iggy around and see places." Alania said and Ari began jumping again. Cute kid.

"I come? I come?" He begged still holding my hand. I don't know why but it felt. . . good I guess to hold a little kids hand like this.

It felt like someone was looking right at me even if I couldn't see them. Alania. I could feel her stare, and I shrugged. Why not, let him?

"Okay Ari you can come. But no whining." Alania said eventually. Ari jumped again only this time even higher than before with both hand still grasping my right arm.

"Otay! Otay!" He sang and I couldn't help but laugh at him. He sounded cute and funny, what did he look like though? And with that the three of headed out.

"When did you learn to play the guitar?" Alania began the conversations. "This is the backyard. There are no fences at all, just grass leading into a forest directly in front of us."

I counted thirty steps until I reached the forest from the back door. Okay memorized that, check. Then I remembered Alania had asked me something.

"Oh my friend, her grandma taught me six years ago. And then I taught myself to play songs and stuff." I said thinking exactly who's grandma had taught me.

"Cool. Wait like songs on the radio. Popular songs?" Alania asked. I nodded and she whistled.

"How about you? How long have you known the Martinez's'?" I asked.

"Since I was about ten, right after the accident. They sort of took me in and then yeah, here I am." Alania said with a relieved sigh.

"So why were you in Hawaii then?" I raised an eye brow.

"Well I have a grandmother who lives down there now. She's my only family and I go every summer But she let me live here with the Martinez's because I grew attached to them." Alania murmured. Silence once again.

"That's nice." I said breaking the silence as Ari squeezed between the two of us.

"Ya, and she wives here!" He stated; Alania chuckled at him and I grinned.

"So it's basically trees for a while. Nothing cool. If you go straight left from here for about a two miles you'll hit the town. If you go straight right for about a hundred steps you'll hit the main highway." Alania explained. Simple enough.

"And if you go straight . . ." I began telling myself to remember we had walked 65 steps into the forest now.

"Well, that's a surprise." Alania giggled and gently pulled my arm for me to go forward.

"How did everyone get here? At the Martinez place." I asked once we were moving again. Ari had let go of my hand running around staying close. He had short jumpy footsteps, easy to recognize.

"Well Max lives her, of course. But she was taken from here mom and dad when she was a few months old. Her parents were a wreck, but thanks to Jeb they found her at this odd place in California almost a year later. But it was too late, she had wings by then.

"Fang showed up when he was four. Max said her parents found him in another orphanage but he too had wings, so they took him in. Once he was five, max and Fang became best friends and now they're more than that." Alania giggled and I nodded.

"Nudge was next, she came when Fang was five. Max was four, and she was three. While on vacation in Florida they found Nudge living in foster care but with a surprise. Wait for it. She had wings! So they came home with more than a souvenir.

"Gazzy and Angel are actually blood related and those two came the same year Nudge came. Gazzy was three and Angel was two. Mrs. Martinez and Mr. Martinez found them in an orphanage in Michigan because someone had called them telling them Gazzy and Angel had wings. So they've all been here for about eleven years now. According to Max." Alania sighed in her tale and I gulped.

"And Ari, well his story is just sad. Three years ago Ari's mom physically came to us and gave him to us. She didn't want a baby who would be a freak when he grew up. Of course he had wings by then, only being a few months old. Max's parents ashamed of Ari's mom took him right away. Ari doesn't even know who his real parents are, we're his family. And we'll always be." Alania said quieter and softer while Ari giggled running around.

I couldn't believe my dad had done all these experiments before me. I couldn't believe this wall my entire fault. That I had ruined their lives that they lost their parents because of my father. That-

"Yo Iggy. Hello, anyone home?" Alania asked next to me, giving me a small nudge to help me snap back into reality with her.

"Huh? Oh sorry thinking." I mumbled shaking my head.

"Well we're here." Alania said leading me along the area we had arrived at. My hand brushed sunflowers, daises, roses, violets, water lilies, trees, flowing water. What was this?

"Where are we?" I asked feeling everything.

"It's a place Max and I found when we were eleven. The Martinez family and I fixed it up like our own hideaway. It's completely surrounded by trees but the sun comes right through the middle shinning over the lake. There's a big lake in the center with the bluest water I have ever seen, there's flowers all around and a waterfall and it's just. . . amazing." Alania breathed bringing Ari and I over to streaming water running down off an edge in front of us. Like a waterfall.

Ari squealed at the water rushing down, in laughter and I let the cool fresh water run along my hand. Right now I just wish I could see running water again, to see what the calm sound looks like.

"We come here together all the time." Alania continued. "And now you know about it too." She sat down and I knelt down next to her.

"This sounds so amazing." I breathed listening to the calming sound of running water and the birds chirp.

"It is." Alania laughed as she pulled out our lunch. "Iggy, um, who is this friend you always talk about with everything?"

I grimaced to myself. I missed Star more than anything since she disappeared when I was ten and she had just turned nine the day before. We had so much planned, she was my best friend ever, and then it had all been ripped away from me completely.

"Oh god, I'm sorry if I upset you! I didn't mean to bring up the past. I'm sorry Iggy, I was just curious and . . ." Alania stopped realizing she wasn't going anywhere. I sighed.

"No it's alright. No, her name was Star. She was my best friend since I was six years old. She's a year younger than me. We would always sneak out every single night to meet each other. My parents didn't know about her, I wouldn't let them. Then when I was ten she disappeared and I ran away. I never saw her again." I sighed again.

"Aw, Iggy. I'm sorry, she sounded really cool and sweet." Alania whispered in a soft voice. I took a bite of my apple nodding. She truly was.

"Yeah she was. Um, how did you find out Max and everyone had wings?" I changed the subject hating the awkward silence. Alania laughed then.

"Well when I arrived five years ago, after leaving the hospital it was a secret. I didn't find out until my eleventh birthday when Angel, being only eight, got really excited at the party and accidentally snapped out her wings. Of course I freaked out then but later I actually thought it was pretty cool and neat that everyone told me soon. Talk about birthday surprise." Alania laughed and this time I found myself grinning.

I liked Alania's laugh. It was calming, and melted all my worries away. In the next instant Ari had dumped a gallon of water on us and Alania was squealing soaking wet.

* * *

**MPOV**

I watched as the months went by and Iggy slowly opened up to us. He was still scared and terrified by his past but he was closer to us now than ever. He was better now, happy I would say this time. Relaxed, caring.

Him and Gazzy are building all sorts of contraptions and devices twice as much damage now than before. Just what I needed. If they weren't the reason Gazzy and Iggy became best friends I think I would have screamed.

He talked to us more, he let us in on his past, and he enjoyed making breakfast now and cooking with us (and we were happy to, believe me), life was better now.

Fang and Iggy got along well making me extremely happy. And Ari adored Iggy. I don't know what it was about Iggy, but Ari was always near Iggy all day everyday, talking to him and holding his hand.

Mom would always smile at me in her, "I told you so" way and I would roll my eyes. But she had been right about Iggy, I guess.

So today we all decided to go out to the hideout as Alania's idea. I loved the hideaway, it was almost magical. I know that's coming from a girl with wings.

Here we were all packing a lunch getting ready to walk out on the hike when I happened to walk past Iggy's door while he was strumming his guitar. I recognized the notes from the song _Unwell._ And Iggy was actually singing the lyrics.

Wait, he was what?

I pressed my ear to the closed door and listened while the others crowded around, squishing against each other to listen to Iggy's voice.

"What's he-" Nudge started only to be hushed by the rest in anger as Iggy broke out into the song with a voice like no other.

_All day  
Staring at the ceiling  
Making friends with shadows on my wall  
All night  
Hearing voices telling me  
That I should get some sleep  
Because tomorrow might be good for something  
Hold on  
I'm feeling like I'm headed for a  
Breakdown  
I don't know why  
I'm not crazy, I'm just a little unwell  
I know, right now you can't tell  
But stay awhile and maybe then you'll see  
A different side of me  
I'm not crazy, I'm just a little impaired  
I know, right now you don't care  
But soon enough you're gonna think of me  
And how I used to be  
Me  
Talking to myself in public  
Dodging glances on the train  
I know  
I know they've all been talking 'bout me  
I can hear them whisper  
And it makes me think there must be something wrong  
With me  
Out of all the hours thinking  
Somehow  
I've lost my mind  
I'm not crazy, I'm just a little unwell  
I know, right now you can't tell  
But stay awhile and maybe then you'll see  
A different side of me  
I'm not crazy, I'm just a little impaired  
I know right now you don't care  
But soon enough you're gonna think of me  
And how I used to be  
I been talking in my sleep  
Pretty soon they'll come to get me  
Yeah, they're taking me away  
I'm not crazy, I'm just a little unwell  
I know, right now you can't tell  
But stay awhile and maybe then you'll see  
A different side of me  
I'm not crazy I'm just a little impaired  
I know, right now you don't care  
But soon enough you're gonna think of me  
And how I used to be  
Hey, how I used to be  
How I used to be, yeah  
Well I'm just a little unwell  
How I used to be  
How I used to be_

_I'm just a little unwell _**(Get it Iggy's blind, has wings? He's different from everyone else but no one understands? People are harsh and make fun of different people?)**

Iggy finished strumming the last few notes of the song humming to himself quietly. For a while no one did anything. No one moved, talked or made a single noise.

Finally, oh finally, Alania pushed me aside gently, looked at me and I nodded. She opened up the door to find Iggy packed up and ready to go with us, except for himself. He was on his balcony knees to his chest starring out into nothing, guitar on floor.

Alania went in his room leaning against his balcony on her crutches. Iggy swiveled his head in her direction as she moved to sit on the floor.

"I always loved that song." She sighed. Iggy gave a slight nod looking dazed, while Alania continued. "But it always makes me sad. That man says he's not crazy but everyone around him thinks he is. No one understands him."

"I know exactly what he means." Iggy sighed actually sounding sad now. What was he thinking of now?

**IPOV**

Once Alania had talked to me about the song I sang, (I can't believe they actually listened to me sing) we were ready to go off to the magical spot, as Max calls it.

Today was a nice day, sunny and warm. It seemed like nothing could ruin it. But with my life and luck I am sure it could happen. Somehow.

Ari was holding my hand jumping around yelling at things he saw, leaving me to smile warm hearted. It felt amazing to have this little kid like me, to hold my hand and like me for real. Nudge was chasing Gazzy around when she found out the invention we had made was what blew a hole in her dresser. Now you know.

Alania was next to Ari and I, Angel was ahead of us. Fang and Max were together in the very front, while Mr. and Mrs. Martinez held up the very back.

"So Iggy do you like it here?" Alania asked when Ari was done calling out colors. I thought for a moment running answers through my head.

"Yeah. I mean I feel happier here, so I'm sure I am happy here. It's better than where I have lived before." I answer as best as I could honestly.

"That's good. We like having you here." Angel said ahead of us laughing gently.

"Iddy happy?" Ari tugged on my arm not jumping for the first time on the walk. I thought, then a grin spread across my face and I nodded. Yeah, I-I really was here. Next to me Ari was jumping higher and higher giggling, "Ya! Ya! Ya!"

"Finally we're here!" Gazzy panted slowing his steps down." Wait, where's Nudge?" His footsteps moved around quickly and the swishing of his jacket changed pace.

"Gotcha!" Nudge squealed out of no where. A loud crash of two bodies colliding sailed to my ears followed by squeals, shouts and a splash of water, that ended up getting us wet.

"Guys you got us wet!" Angel complained. I chuckled. Who knew this would be . . .fun?

"Me jwoin! Me jwoin!" Ari yelled letting my hand go followed by a smaller splash.

"Ari!" Nudge laughed when Ari giggled splashing around in the water near them. I laughed louder this time taking a seat down on a log. Ari laughed again followed by Angel's loud squeal.

"Gazzy! Why'd you pull me in? Now I am soaked!" She complained in the water, while Gazzy merely chuckled.

"Fang? Fang, what's going on? Faaaaaaaaaang!" Max screeched next to me, before a loud splash covered me in water. Fang chuckled next to me, guess he threw Max in the water. Smart move dude. There was a startled yell from Fang and a stifled shriek from Alania followed by two more splashes.

"Max! This dress is new!" Alania whined splashing around. I sat grinning on my log, when my ears picked up light footsteps heading my way. Gazzy's footsteps.

"Don't even think about it Gazzy." I warned turning my head in his direction. His footsteps stopped and now a small gasp escaped his lips.

"How did you know I was coming?" He asked in awe. I grinned over at him and Alania answered, "'Cause he's superman Gaz. With his super hearing he can stop crime anywhere!"

That's when two hands grabbed my left arm and two more hands grabbed my right arm, both made an effort and successfully dragged me down. I twisted in the grips around, heart pounding.

"Hey! Wh-what's going on? Heeeyyyy!" I yelled feeling myself fling into the cool fresh water. My entire body sunk under now, and I head sunk under as I held my breath in panic not bothering to go up oddly.

The water was, well as best as I could describe it, amazing. It was almost like flying, almost. It was so free and with no strings attached. I was almost like floating there. Making sure no one was around me I pushed myself back and forth swimming around for the first time in my life.

Yeah I'm sixteen and I've never gone swimming really before.

I smiled to myself pushing around, heading for the surface realizing I _did_ need air to breathe. My head poke out about the surface treading water. The others were laughing and I could just hear the smiles in their voices.

"See, not so bad Iggy." Gazzy called in the water near me. I rolled my eyes and said, "Whatever." Before dive bombing back underwater going deeper now.

_Hey Iggy. _A voice floated in my head, and I did in fact jump a foot under water, gulping in a lung full of water, before choking and gagging. The voice sounded a lot like Angel. It couldn't be in my head, but it was so clear and near.

I shot up to the surface coughing my lungs out on the shoreline.

"Angel why'd you do that?" Gazzy asked.

"You okay Iggy?" Alania asked next to me now, I nodded still unable to speak at all, as water escaped through my lips onto the warm wet sand.

"Sorry Iggy." Said Angel and I shuddered.

"What happened?" Fang asked next.

"Er . . ." What could I say? Oh I just heard a voice inside my head that wasn't mine at all, and I accidentally swallowed some water choking in fear?

"Um Iggy. That voice you heard-" Angel began but I interrupted.

"Wait how did you know I-"

"Because that voice was me Iggy. I have the power to read and enter minds." Angel cut me off. Wait, what? A power? A freaking power!

"Okay then what am I thinking." I tested raising an eyebrow. Angel was silent.

"That's I am crazy and there is now way I can read your mind ever."

"Oh." I mumbled. Okay so she could read minds, that's good to know.

_I know it is. _Angel's voice ran in my head again. Even though I knew it was real now I couldn't help but still jump.

_Um, this is interesting. _I thought.

_Yeah sorry. You'll get used to it. _Angel chuckled in my head. _And . . . I'm glad you like us, and swimming._ Then my head went quiet again. Outside everyone was still in the water laughing and talking.

Right now I just needed to be alone.

"I'll be right back. I just need to go for a walk to think for like five minutes." I mumbled to Alania who nodded. I walked into the forest deep in thought, far away from the others.

That's when someone's fist connected with my face sending me flat on my back in shock. I had time to think _What the hell? _Before my attacker set his foot on my chest leaing next to me whispering in my ear.

"Miss me. Son?"

**Ooh cliffy, sorry but I am going to end it there. Again sorry it was kinda long but I like long chapters they're better than way short ones right. And the Unwell song really does make me sad at times even though I LOVE it! It's just how he explains it I guess. Anyhow keep reviewing my chapters, I love reading what you have to say about my story, keeps me going. Thanks.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay so the wait is over, here you go chapter 8! Now we get to find out what Iggy's father had planned for him! Gasp! And more! So I won't talk much, but first thanks to all the reviews, all over them. Long, short, criticism, encouragement, all are welcomed. Here you go, Disclaimer: I don't own max ride, don't sue me.**

Chapter 8: Tricks to Hurt

**APOV**

Today was better than ever before. Iggy was truly happy here with us. As in that deep happiness you always hope to get. I had heard it in his actual mind. This means we're really helping him, helping him to concur his dark past.

"Cannonball!" My brother yelled from the top of the waterfall. In his arms sat a soaking wet Ari laughing and eager to jump. Gazzy leaped off the edge down toward us, where everyone had moved out of the way from those two when came the – _splash!_

I squealed covering my face as the water sprayed all over me. I grinned listening to all the laughter around me; the smiles on everyone's face, just the complete happiness warmed my heart. Of course we were happy before, but there was something about Iggy that made everyone even happier than we already were. He's kind of like a guardian angel; unaware of what he's done himself, but everyone around him was well aware.

But even in this happiness knew Iggy would never fully heal to us. He would always have the scars of his past, maybe not physically, but mentally. And well, his blindness was always a reminder for him.

I watched Alania laugh shielding the sun with her hands looking on top of the waterfall. Gazzy and Ari emerged from the water swimming over next to me. Ari bounced over onto my lap giggling.

"Was that fun Ari?" I asked the little child as he opened up his wings to dry. Ari smiled up at me loving this new hideaway, this being the first time he's been here.

"Ya! Fun! Fun!" He clapped his hands looking up like Alania was. Fang had jumped off the top of the waterfall holding Max's hand tightly, arms flailing as they fell towards the deep blue water. With a bigger splash than before, the two sunk down in the water with each other.

"You, me. We go down." Ari tugged on my shirt when the two love birds emerged to the surface, falling into a deepening kiss. I covered my eyes. Ari made a face, "Eew!"

"Anything to get away." I chuckled pulling up Ari as he covered his eyes. God, he was so freaking cute sometimes.

Once the two of us were at the top of the waterfall I spoke to Ari. "You hold on tight, okay? Do not let me go." I warned, but Ari wasn't paying attention. Instead his kept his focus on the trees behind us, looking anxious.

"Whe' Iddy?" He asked me finally. Iggy, crap! I forgot he went for a walk. How far did he go?

"He went for a walk." I said trying not to worry or panic. Ari pouted at me not moving. I sighed bending down to his height. "He's just walking around. He'll be back."

"He gone a wong time." Ari protested. This time I had to agree with the kid. Iggy had been gone now over an hour, where was he? Maybe I should check on his mind you know, just to be sure he's okay.

I closed my eyes taking a deep breath, empting my mind and searched for his.

_What the hell?_

_Oh no. Oh no, no, no, no, no!_

_This can't be happening! This isn't true! He's not here, no way! They're gone!_

_They're in jail!_

I snapped my eyes open wide to find Ari staring at me in panic and fear. I gulped trying to compose myself. "I'm going to go get Iggy."

"I come." Ari demanded rather than asked. As I was about to protest there was a loud yelp coming from the trees followed by a snarl. It was . . . oh god it was Iggy! _Iggy!_

"Iggy!" I yelled grabbing Ari's little hand and racing into the trees hearing more yelps and yells. I picked up the pace slinging Ari over my shoulder on my back, who held on tight. Now the others were also racing behind me in wonder and fear all thinking the same thing: help Iggy.

But where was he? I stopped short looking around. We were just running in circles! Dammit, we had to get to Iggy; had to get to him fast!

There was another pained yelp coming from the left of us. This time it was in obvious pain and danger, louder than the other yelps. I moved in that direction, sprinting as fast as I could toward the sound begging to anyone that Iggy was there. And okay.

_Stop! Stop! Please, just end the nightmare! _Iggy screamed in his mind, erupting my thoughts. I gritted my teeth bursting through the trees heading on a clearing now. And who was there? Why Iggy of course.

But not in the state or appearance I had hopped for.

Iggy was lying on the ground crumpled and unconscious, though I saw the rise and fall of his chest telling me he was breathing. I let out a breath of relief that I was holding too early. Iggy had a bloody nose, blood all over his lips and chin, his split lip made the bleeding worse. Bruises ran across his arms and legs, two hand marks ran across his neck indicating he was strangled.

Long cuts and blood trailed everywhere on him. And man he was just in bad shape, who could have done this? And why, _why_ would someone do this to an innocent kid who already endured enough pain.

Max and Fang both ran to Iggy's form after recovering from shock, I followed holding Ari tight to my chest. Max felt for air coming out of Iggy's mouth while Fang felt across Iggy's neck. He moved Iggy's head slightly. It wasn't broken, thank god.

"What the hell happened?" Max cried.

"I don't know." I whispered when Ari looked down at Iggy. "Someone was with Iggy. Someone bad. In his mind he was fighting someone." Ari gulped putting his head into my shirt bursting into tears now, crying harder than ever before. I wanted to just break down and sob there, but I couldn't. My tears raced down my cheeks silently watching this scene: Ari, Iggy, everything.

"Angel, go home with Ari." Mrs. Martinez croaked looking at Iggy's wounds carefully stopping at one wound that particularly caught my eye too.

It was a bloody, messy D carved deep into Iggy's arm.

**IPOV**

Oh no. Oh no, no, no, no, no! This can't be happening! I'm hallucinating right? I have to be in a dream, there's no way my father is here right on top of me. No! Well if this is a dream it feels way too real.

I choked under his boot too frightened to fight back right now. Too shaken to do anything.

"What? No hug? No welcome back for your own father?" He went on with a sigh. "I would have expected more from you Igniuas. I raised you better." He laughed ruffling my hair.

This was real. It was all real and happening to me; my worst nightmare was back. He had found me. There was no where to go now. But where was . . . _she_?

"It took me a while to find you, son, after we were bailed out of jail. You certainly did a good job hiding. But it's a good thing Steve ran into you. Remember him? If it weren't for him, well I don't know if I would have found you." He chuckled shoving his boot deeper into my neck. "So dear boy, how have you been?"

I growled as he leaned down whispering in my ear, so close I could feel his hot, remembered breath.

It was time to fight back. No more little Igniuas who begged for everything. Time to show him the Iggy he never knew, the Iggy hungry for revenge.

With a twist, I jammed my elbow straight into my nightmares face, then slammed my knee where it counts on him. He let out a roar backing off me, letting my up, but not without a strike to the face.

I hissed breathing heavy blood thirsty wiping the blood coming from my split lip and cheek. His footsteps backed from me, we circled each other. Now more than ever I wished I could see, see where the hell he was, able to fight on my own.

"My, my, he was right. You've gotten stronger my boy. Excellent." He laughed muffled like something was in his throat. His footsteps stopped, pausing for a moment. "But this isn't about me. Someone else wants to see you."

"Igniuas! It's been far too long! Oh sweetie." She cried next to him. Even from this far away I could still smell the whiskey and alcohol.

"See you haven't changed much mom." I spat.

She sighed from where she was and I smirked. "B-But sweetie, we've come to take you home."

My muscles stiffened at this. _They're in jail! They shouldn't be here! _I clenched my jaw growling at them.

"Hell now. I don't belong to you anymore. I have a new home, a real home." I spat venom dripping off my tongue. Dad sighed moving once again.

"We'll always find you Igniuas. You'll always be ours." He said clicking his tongue menacingly. There was a shuffle, a snarl then I felt his hands lunge and wrap around my neck pulling me down to the floor with him on top of me.

His icy cold hands wrapped around my neck lifting me up off the ground. Slowly the air was straining in my lungs as it was cut away from my by a simple squeeze. Dad continued to laugh harder and harder at me as my dark world dimmed.

_Come on Iggy! DO something!_ I mentally yelled. Swinging, I locked my legs around his husky waist and rammed my feet straight into his gut knocking his feet out from underneath him. With a whoosh we both came crashing down, where I took my chance and rolled over on him now, taking my turn to squeeze down on his neck with both hands. Pay back.

Still gulping in air trying to breath right and wheezing I continued to tighten my grip. An overwhelming anger washed over me, emptying my min of all, except: end this pain now. Kill him!

Dad choked and gagged under me swatting around on the ground while dear old mom was astonished and frightening hitting me attempting to get me off her husband. There was a thump on my head from a rock and I rolled off dad clutching my head as fresh blood raced down.

Dad grabbed me by the collar and literally threw me into the trees behind us like I weighed nothing. "You're not the only one who's been mutated." He hissed. I gagged falling to the ground spitting more blood. Dad grabbed my shirt again, slamming me into the trees again, and this time I did yelp.

"Iggy!" Angel's voice yelled sounding far away and dim.

"We'll be back but for now, let me remind you who's watching." Dad wheezed in my ear. In the next instant a sharp, cold blade pierced my skin digging deep, and I cried out louder as it went deeper and deeper across my arm.

_Stop! Stop! Please, just end the nightmare! _I pleaded to whoever could be listening. The knife was lifted out of my skin leaving the blood to pour out of my arm. My body was flung onto the cold sand as I felt myself falling under into nothing. With everything else fading away from me.

My last though was disbelief: they were back.

* * *

_"Iggy! Iggy help!"_

_"Please help me Iggy! He's got me!_

_"Iggy watch out! Watch out!"_

_"IGGY"_

"Iggy? Iggy?" The voice broke my dream apart when I realized it was coming outside of my head now. Who though? Angel? No. Max? No. Alania?

My heart raced in overdrive as the memory of earlier today ran through my head. I bolted upright moving away from everything despite the burning pain and nausea.

"Whoa. Whoa, Iggy. It's just us. You're okay, you're safe here." Max spoke quickly with arms surrounding me. I relaxed a little e feeling light heading once again. I wobbled trying to move only to fall back down. Oh just great.

"Take it easy. You've got to be in a lot of pain and that bump on your head isn't helping." Mrs. Martinez warned me. I gulped holding back the urge to hurl in front of everyone. But even I couldn't stop the moan from coming.

"You okay?" Angel sounded worried.

Oh yeah I feel just peachy. I thought bitterly.

_Sorry it was a stupid question. _She thought to me. Crap, she reads minds! I groaned out loud again worrying everyone.

_Sorry Angel I know what you mean. I didn't mean to snap._

A hand rubbed my arm gently, only to me it felt like a brick on my arm. _It's alright._

The pain slowly registered to my brain all over as I swallowed dryly. Awkward silence followed.

"Guys let Iggy sleep. Give his a break." Mr. Martinez said firmly. People shifted moving, and for the first time ever I was afraid to be alone.

_We'll all be right here Iggy. Never far away._ Angel.

"But first," Fang said. "Iggy who was with you? Who did this to you?" Everyone had stopped moving now to listen. Tell them the truth? Lie to them? Tell truth? Lie now? Truth. Lie. Truth?

"Dad." I managed in a strangled voice.

"What?" Fang asked in confusion. I groaned again. "My dad." Then the gasps spread throughout the room.

"Y-your father? I-I thought he was in jail! I thought he was gone from you! H-how did he find you?" Mrs. Martinez cried out in panic. I sighed wishing _I_ knew the answer to her question. The others all began speaking at once.

"He did this to you?" Alania.

"He tried to kill you!" Nudge.

"That bastered!" Gazzy.

"How is he back?" Max, Fang.

"Iddy!" Ari. . .

Small arms wrapped around my neck sending out pain signals and I gasped in pain and surprise. Immediately someone took Ari's small arms away.

"Iddy. Iddy. Iddy otay." Ari mumbled happily. He was happy I was alive, he cared about me. Maybe I did finally have a place in this world.

"We'll wake you up in an hour or so. Just to check on that concussion, make sure you're okay. Alright Iggy?" Mrs. Martinez said softly rubbing my hair. I nodded as best as I could without feeling pain. I heard their footsteps leave and the door close.

I felt so . . . so alone.

* * *

Two Days Later:

This morning I was the first one up, once again still shaken up. It was kind of nice, the quiet I mean. It gave me time to think about everything. Like a memory…

_"So we're going to do this again?" He roared striking me across the face splitting my lip open again. Tears raced down my cheeks. No I didn't want to start this again at all, who would? Apparently dad wanted to, every single day he seemed to want to start this._

_"N-No. No." I mumbled tears pouring down now. Dad raised me off the ground by my shirt breathing into my face, his breath so close to my own face. My eyes squeezed shut, not that it mattered. It's not like I would see anything._

_"Well it seems like you do! Every single day!" He growled slamming me on what felt like the coffee table which shattered under impact. I rolled off the floor cowering and covering my face from anymore blows._

_That night I sat on my "bed" huddled on the cold ground. Blood dripped onto the bloodstained floor from my chin. I hugged myself tighter feeling more alone than ever, with the shadows I couldn't see being my only friends now._

* * *

I choked clutching my head shaking the thought away burning it away from my mind right now. I felt myself curl up in the corner of the room as the laughter echoed through my ears.

Their laughter. Always laughing. Laughing at me, laughing at my pain. They never stopped no matter how much I begged, no matter how much I pleaded. Always laughing.

I couldn't go back to that. No I wouldn't go back to them, I wouldn't ever. He couldn't make me go to him.

I clenched my jaw trying to drone out the laughter. I hadn't even realized tears were running down my cheeks until I moved my hand across my cheeks. I couldn't go back to that life. I-I just couldn't.

"Iggy?" The laughter snapped out of my head instantly when the voice spoke again. "Iggy! Are you okay? What's wrong?" Angel rushed to my side, where I stayed too embarrassed to do anything but son. Angel reached out rubbing mu shoulder kneeling down next to me.

"I can't go back. I can't go back." I found myself sobbing aloud, shoulders shaking.

**APOV **

"I can't go back. I can't go back." Iggy said through tears on the ground. I swallowed as a lump formed in my throat. No! We were so close! How dare that damn man return in his life! I knelt onto my knees slowly wrapping my arms around Iggy surprising him. His heart fluttered nervously in his rib cage, just as mine was.

"It'll be okay Iggy. I will never let him take you, ever. I would die before he takes you." I slowly felt my face heat up hotter, thanking Iggy couldn't see me. "I'm so sorry he did this to you. And I'm sorry he was your father. I wish I could take it all away, and give you a better life. I wi-"

Iggy raised his hand to my mouth with a weak smile. "You're beginning to sound like Nudge." I smiled under his hand peeling his fingers away.

"Sorry." I sighed. Standing up I brushed my pants off turning to face Iggy as he wiped his tears away. "Come on; let's get on with our day. Everything will be okay. I promise." Iggy hesitated on the ground running gentle fingers along the cut in his arm, then pulled himself up looking straight at me. It's kind of creepy how he looks right at us, when he's blind.

"Okay. Okay." He sighed following me out the door, I couldn't keep my eyes from staring at the bloody D etched in his arm and occasionally at his biceps. Oh god.

My cheeks flamed with heat as I looked away to the kitchen to find everyone gathering there for breakfast already, made by Mrs. Martinez. Iggy took a seat silently next to the other, while I sat across from him eating right away.

"Morning you two. Did you sleep well?" Mr. Martinez looked up from his newspaper. I nodded sipping my coffee; Iggy nodded solemnly not even touching his plate. "That's good." Mr. Martinez smiled softly at Iggy returning to his news paper.

A long awkward silence etched on until Ari broke it.

"Park!" He jumped in his seat sending looks from everyone to him. "We go to park?" He asked. Mrs. Martinez and her husband exchanged a look at each other glancing at Iggy who still hadn't touched his food. Not even a bite.

"The one with the bid playground?" Max grinned at Ari, who in return nodded his head vigorously. "Ya! Ya! Ya!" He replied.

"The park? Oh that sounds like fun! We should go there, and just hang out." Nudge said. "We could like play tag or something. Even if it's a child's game and all, hey who says we can't play that? It would be fun, and we could enjoy ourselves. And maybe relax. You know why not? We – hmph!"

"Nudge please, sweetie, it's too early." Gazzy mumbled turning to face her. Everyone sighed in relief when she nodded and stopped talking.

Max and Fang nodded at the idea. "Sure. Why not, tag sounds cool."

"This'll be fun." I grinned to everyone, then turned to Iggy realizing he hadn't spoken or even looked at his food, which was still there.

"Iggy?" I asked. Iggy jumped slightly in his chair and faced me. "Do you wanna come?"

Iggy's face scrunched in confusion. "Huh? Oh what did you say?" he coughed sheepishly.

"Do you want to come to the park with us? The others want to play tag, you can do whatever you want." I whispered softy as his face lightened up in happiness. Iggy paused for a moment.

"Okay." He said finally. Cheers broke out all over the table. The only thing I could wish for was that nothing could go wrong today. Nothing.

Hopefully . . .

**Yes done. Sweetness, okay so the next chapter will get a lot more interesting than this one also. More surprises for Iggy and the others! I feel bad for Iggy now. Again thanks for everyone who has reviewed and will review, I loves them! So please review and enjoy this chapter, hm know what's a good song? Guardian Angel by red jumpsuit ****apparatus, I listened to it typing this, it helped. Kay thanks and bye.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey sorry for the long wait I've been super busy. But here's chapter nine with one more secret for Iggy! here you go, review please if you like this stroy.**

Chapter 9: One Regret

**IPOV**

"Hey Iddy?" Ari asked almost an hour later once we were all settled at the park. The others were in the middle of their game of tag, I had decided to stay behind with Ari, who in fact didn't mind.

"Mhmm?" I turned to the sound of his small voice in front of me. I took a bite of my apple.

"I swing? I stay close. I go on swing?" He asked excitedly jumping around again. I thought for a moment.

"The swings are close?" I asked swallowing now as Ari came up next to me. He tugged my hand gently getting me to stand up and follow him. He pulled me ahead, then stopped short.

"Swings in fwont of you. Bench 'hind you." He said letting my hand go. My hands brushed against the side of the bench Ari explained, to reveal no one was sitting there. Good. "I go on swings?"

"Sure but stay close." I said taking a seat leaning against the bench. Ari laughed jumping away toward the swings. The sound of swings moving and Ari's laughter helped me relax a little. I closed my eyes behind the sunglasses the Martinez family gave me.

The Martinez family. They were nice. Despite who I was, despite all my problems, they still helped me. They never gave up on me, they actually changed me. Without them I would still be the silent, moody Iggy who never opened up to anyone.

_They were my family now. My true family._

And with them I could get through anything my dad threw at me. Metaphor ally and literally. I hope. I really hope.

There was a shift on the bench and new weight sat on the other edge of the bench. Instantly I moved all the way to the edge of my half of the bench and gulped.

_Crap. Crap. Someone's here. What if they don't notice I'm blind? What if they want to talk to me? What if I have to talk to them? Wh-_

"Can I interest you in buying a watch . . . sir?" The person next to me said when a watch was pushed my way. A cold, gold, fancy watch. My blood went colder than ice, and my spine straightened while the warm breath continued to speak to me. My heart was beating faster than ever; my pulse was racing through my skin, while my horrors rose. Not him again!

Why? Why here? Why me?

"You better play along son. Or that little boy's face will end up in the missing children page of the newspaper." His voice was low enough for only me to hear. Ari!

I shook my head trying to disguise the terror on my face, replacing it with the best composed face I could. "What kind of watches?" I swallowed.

"As you can see gold, silver . . ." He chuckled moving over until I could feel his thigh next to mine. "My boy, you've gotten big. Older and also wiser. Who knew six years could change someone so much." A chill ran down my spine. My fingers only continued to trace along one watch.

"And you're new family – hm not half bad." He sneered. "I told you I'd be back. I keep my promises my boy." He laughed, my ears rung at the familiar sound. I clenched my fists. "Like I said Igniuas I am your father and I always will be."

"No." I murmured quietly. Dad straightened next to me.

"Don't speak unless asked to boy." He spat in my ear. "Or the boy will never be seen again."

I snapped my head up concentrating on Ari's laughter oblivious to the dangers around him. He'd been through so much. A pang of jealousy hit me, if I could have been him. To have never known my parents. Never have to deal with those sick basterds. To live practically my whole life with the Martinez family. Happy.

But that only lasted a second and no longer. I had no right to feel jealous. Ari would never be like other three year old boys, ever. Normal. Watched over by his real parents. Ari's parents were gone for good, they didn't want him, and the boy had wings. He would never have a normal life.

I had no right to feel jealous.

"I really wish you hadn't left six years ago. There was so much to do. You could have ruined my entire organization son. And you wouldn't do that, right?" Dad snatched my wrist pulling it towards him. "I must be going now. But not without a goodbye." He slipped the cold, watch on my wrist. "A perfect fit sir!"

And that's when the knife dug into my arm again right next to where he had stabbed across my skin, sending a burning pain to my brain, when blood began to slowly dripped down.

"Scream, and it'll be the last sound you ever make." Dad whispered into my ear, pulling the knife slowly out. What the hell did he do? Dad slid my sleeve over the cuts moving away from me.

"Thank you sir. Hope to see you again." He chuckled, then once again I was alone and bleeding while being utterly terrified. I pressed a hand to my arm as the blood began to soak through my shirt. I was able to hide my arm mostly without anyone noticing.

But not my horror.

"Hey Ari! 'Sup buddy?" max laughed. Ari giggled as footsteps came closer to me.

"Hey Ig you okay?" Fang asked. His footsteps were the quietest and softest footsteps out of everyone. My tongue felt too heavy in my mouth, I couldn't find the right words to come out of my mouth.

"Iggy, are you okay?" Max came over to me next to Fang. Still no answer came from my lips. "Iggy say something."

"Iggy what's wrong? What's going on? Talk to us man." Fang pleaded softly. Right then my jacket came loose against my side, revealing my bloodstained shirt and arm. Still I didn't move an inch.

"Oh my god Iggy is that blood?" Max cried moving my jacket over. "Holy crap, no wonder you were so pale! Did you do this?" She asked taking off my jacket. Fang grabbed my arm the next instant, shoving up my sleeve causing me to wince as they ran over my cut gently.

"Iggy why would you cut-"

"Max." Fang whispered, a bit of shock could be heard in his voice, his fingers brushed against my new mark on my arm. I winced again trying to pull my arm free as my scars burned like hell. I tugged trying to pull my arm free as the scars continued to burn.

"He was here?" Fang asked me. I swallowed opening my mouth, but nothing came out. Instead I managed a nod.

"Oh god. Fang get Ari and the others. Come on Iggy, we have to get the bleeding to stop." Max said quickly helping me to my feet. I stood there shaking, clutching my arm and following Max as she lead me wherever.

Anywhere was better than here. Anywhere.

* * *

"Almost done Iggy." Mrs. Martinez said, tugging the bandage on my arm. The blood had finally stopped flowing out after two hours of pain.

I nodded silently to her, turning my head away from her. The others were all spread out across the house quietly doing whatever it is they do. I sat on the bathroom floor while Mrs. Martinez patched up my scars. The watch dad had freaking given me laid smashed to pieces in the grass, lost in the woods, away from me.

Later that night I lay awake on my bed staring into the complete darkness unable to fall asleep. Maybe unable to sleep forever. Eventually I decided lying here wasn't going to solve anything, and if I needed to think I would need to eat for the first time that day. With effort I slung my legs out of my bed, and walked down the hall without making a sound. Until I heard voices.

"What are we going to do about this Jeb?" Mrs. Martinez asked worriedly. Mr. Martinez sighed in frustration.

"I don't know Valencia. Should we call the cops?" He whispered. Silence followed. My heart began to ache.

"We haven't even seen what the man looks like. How are we supposed to tell the cops if it's the right man?" Mrs. Martinez whispered. Someone sat down, while the other person continued to pace back and forth.

"I mean we've worked so hard to open up Igniuas. We can't just let this guy tear it all down." Mr. Martinez growled.

"I know. He can't go back to like when he first came to us. Iggy's suffered enough to have to go back to that man." Sighed Mrs. Martinez.

"But what are we going to do?" Was Mr. Martinez's solemn response.

I couldn't listen anymore, I had to leave it at that. Without making a sound I managed to get down stairs and into the kitchen. My fingers rummaged the counters until I found a stool, and the bowl of fruit.

"Why did this have to happen to me?" I mumbled taking a bite of my apple. The weirdest thing was I couldn't help but feel as though I was being watched.

**Alania's POV**

My heart ached so much right now, this entire week had just been a disaster. Nothing seemed to go right. I felt awful for Iggy, just awful. All his horrors were coming back very much alive after six years of running. Then Iggy came here to us. Quiet and locked up by his past. But he broke down the walls. He was able to come out of his shell, and open up to us once and for all. And now, his father has some damn nerve trying to ruin everything.

Well I will do everything a fifteen year old girl on crutches can do before that happens to him. You can bet on that.

This morning I slid myself out of bed feeling more tired than when I went to bed, but I managed to drag myself out of bed and downstairs. To find – er Iggy there. Fast asleep, lying on our couch unaware of my entrance. Now what was Iggy doing down here? Why was he on our couch, and not in his bed?

"Iggy?" I asked gently. Nothing, no stir.

"Iggy?" I said a bit louder, leaning to shake his shoulder when of course the floor board creaked under my weight. Iggy immediately shot up from his sleep fully awake now. Curse his hearing. I mentally sighed to myself, but sat down next to Iggy.

"Heya Iggy." I murmured gently, as he ran a hand through his messy hair. I grinned suddenly next to him, feeling so, so comfortable here. My grin slowly faded as I wondered; why was I always so comfortable around Iggy? From the beginning. Why?

* * *

"Thank you again Alania. Thank you so much!" Max squealed for the hundredth time bouncing on her heels. This time I had to laugh at her, shoulders shaking. Fang was grinning from ear to ear, though he wasn't bouncing around kike Max. The two were just about to head out to their concert together leaving Iggy, Ari and I home alone.

Gazzy, Angel and Nudge had gone out earlier to see a movie and the Martinez parents were out at the store. Leaving just the three of us home alone now.

"You're welcome Max." I chuckled watching them head out the door. "Don't forget to take pictures. Oh, and have fun!" I called louder. Max laughed, before waving goodbye and shutting the door. Now we were completely alone.

I couldn't help but shutter at the thought. Alone.

"So guys, what should we do while we wait?" I asked facing the two boys sitting on the couch. Ai was sitting on Iggy's lap playing with his two planes, while Iggy laid there occasionally opening his wings. Silence.

"Hmm, I've got nothing." Iggy shrugged. I sighed. This was going to be a long night.

It happened again. The horrors came back to us again. This time in our house.

Ari was fast asleep in his bed, curled under the covers dreaming soundlessly. Iggy was in the kitchen eating something, and I was struggling to stay awake. My eyelids slowly drooped down lower, and my head leaned against the couch pillow. Sleep would be nice…

"Falling asleep?" Iggy's chuckle helped me wake up slightly. He stood next to the couch grinning.

"How'd you know?" I mumbled sleepily, Iggy chuckled again.

"Your breathing turned slower. It-" Iggy froze in mid sentence cocking his head. Before I could react Iggy's glass had slipped through his fingers shattering against the floor. Okay now I was awake.

"No." He whispered barely audible. I stood up opening my mouth to ask what was wrong when a scream came.

A blood curdling scream.

That came from Ari.

My spine straightened at the scream and my heart skipped a few beats one after another. Iggy was quicker of course, not having crutches. He had bolted to Ari's room faster than I had made it up the stairs.

I walked in Ari's doorway to find Iggy cradling a terrified Ari in his arms back against the wall. Ari's eyes sparkled from new tears, looking like two saucers on his small frightened face. In front of the two stood an older man holding a lethal dagger. He looked just like Iggy. An older, bigger, stronger, evil Iggy.

_My father…_

My blood turned to ice and my spine tightened in the doorway while I stared frozen at this man. I know this man . . . I know him from somewhere. I've seen his face before . . . in real life.

I know him. But how? How do I know a man I've never met before? H-How? The man seemed to finally notice me in the doorway and turned to face me. His eye; dark, dark blue eyes lit up on me, a grin whipped across his face. Another shudder chilled me to the bones.

"You must be Alania." He said as if we were meeting on a business trip. I scowled at the man remaining silence. "Don't you speak? It's okay, you can talk to me. Igniuas knows that. Go ahead dear, say anything you want." His smiled stayed glued to that evil face of his that I wanted to kill right now.

"Who are you?" I asked slowly unsure if speaking was the right idea. Iggy's father only seemed to widen on his face. Next to us Ari whimpered in Iggy's tense arms. Iggy didn't like this. Not one bit.

"I'm Igniuas's father." The man chuckled taking a step closer to me. I took a weak step back. His eyes. There was something he was hiding in his eyes. I could see it.

"Why don't you know?" He cocked his head taking another step closer. My heart sped up, and my breathing ragged. "Shame Igniuas should have told you about me. Should have told you about yourself."

He took another step closer, but this time I didn't move back. "What do you mean he should have told me about me?" I growled. Iggy stood taller looking furious, afraid, upset, and also confused. He didn't know?

"Why don't you remember?" Iggy's dad smiled flashing his teeth. Remember. Remember what? He took another step closer to me. "Don't you remember me? Don't you . . . Star?"

* * *

Disturbing monster of Iggy's father say what now?

Iggy had collapsed on the floor now, as far back against the wall, eyes wide. I could only imagine how he felt: confused, scared, furious, wondering. Like me.

Iggy's father had walked right up in front of me while I was frozen in my state of shock. He looked down on me, his breath lingered in my ear as he spoke.

"Don't you remember your own home? Star?" He whispered in amusement. My hear thudded in my rib cage louder than ever. The lump in my throat slowly built up, allowing no words to come out my lips. My head swam in total confusion. Star? No, I wasn't Star! Star was Iggy's best friend; she had known him practically her whole life! She knew Iggy! She disappeared when-

When she was nine… six years ago.

I sank to the floor holding my head, Iggy's dad knelt next to me examining his blade closely.

"Think. Think hard. You are Star my dear." He grinned next to me.

Star. Star. _Star…_

My head ached in pain as I thought when a little girl appeared in my head. Me as a little girl. Me!

_"Star! Star! Hi! HI!" A little boy about six or seven smiled softly at me. He waved his hand eagerly jumping up next to me. I found my self laughing when he tripped landing on the floor at my feet when my eyes met his own._

_A deep blue; bluer than the ocean eyes gazed back at me. His reddish blond hair ruffled on the dirty floor. _

_And that's when two words escaped my lips, "Hey Iggy."_

NO, no, no! This can't be true! How can I be Star, why couldn't I remember any of this before? Why am I Star? I chocked back a sob on the floor, while Iggy held his head in his knees.

_I was five years old. Yesterday had been my birthday. Now I was skipping along the sidewalk down to the city park. All by myself._

_"Happy birthday to me!" I sang to myself continuing to skip. Only to stop when I passed a small boy huddled in a dark alleyway. But he was, he was crying! I walked up to him; his head was between his dirty knees, and his body shook violently with sobs. Why was he so sad?_

_"Are you okay?" I asked rubbing his back. Grandma always told me to help people in their rough times. Only if they were nice though._

_The boy raised his head from his knees. His face was caked in dirt and tears tracks. Fresh tears raced down his bloodshot blue eyes._

_"No. No." He croaked hoarsely wiping his teary eyes. Poor boy. I sat there silently rocking on my heels._

_"Are you lonely?" I asked suddenly out of the blue. The boy cocked his head at a loss for words, slowly nodding his head. A friend! He needed a nice, true friend!_

_"Well I can be your friend!" I smiled at him. The boy remained quiet but jumped up. "Really?" I nodded surprised when he hugged me tightly._

_"Yay! You're so nice! Thanks!" He jumped eagerly where I found my self laughing at him. Cute kid. "You can call me Iggy."_

_"Star." I whispered softly. "Call me Star."_

The tears had begun racing down my cheeks by now. Iggy was crying silently next to me realizing the truth like I had.

_Oh god._

I was _Star…_

**So there you go the next chapter for you guys. Trust me some more twist will come and action and well maybe even a little romance if you guys want that is. That brings another thing. Angel or Alania? Which is better for Iggy. Oh my god I am sooo excited cuz the 3****rd**** manga volume comes out next Tuesday, and bonus Iggy is one the cover! He looks pretty cool though. I have to admit. I really hope Iggy gets more attention in JPs future books, well review please. I love to read them and it helps my confidence. Thank you. Till next time!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Okay so this is really chapter 10, and as I wrote this it made me a little sad writing it just what I wrote. Sorry about leaving a note when some of you were hoping for a chapter. I don't think I'll do that again. Well here you go Iggy and now Star! I'm glad she's back, even if it is my story. BTW have any of you guys read the fanfic Awake by flyegurl? It's amazing! Check it out.**

Chapter 10: Leaving, Yet Again

**IPOV**

Star. Star. Star. Star. _Star. _The only word that ran through my mind was Star, repeating over and over as if saying it enough times would make Alania appear before my blind eyes. To reveal Star. My friend, my savior. My hero. Star…

Was this really her? Was Alania truly Star after all these years? Could I be reunited with my all time best friend? Or was this all just an insane trick to get me to follow my father? It could… As much as it hurt I knew this could all just be a trap.

"I-I am S-Star. I'm Star." Alania whispered through tears sounding as clear as bells on a summer day in my ears. This was really happening! She really was Star!

I clutched my head, tears racing down my cheeks now in pain and frustration. He was just going to hurt her again. I was finally with Star again and my father was just going to rip her away from me. Again and again.

And again. Until I cracked.

I couldn't just sit here and let this happen to me and Star all over again. It was time to do something. For good this time. I can't let anything happen to Star once again, I owe her my life for saving mine.

"Yes my dear, you are. See now you finally remember who you are. It was a shame though that you forgot." Dad laughed, a smile etched in his voice. Still in my arms Ari curled deeper and deeper into my chest as if he was passing through away from my father. If only that could happen right now, but my job was to protect Ari and Alania – er Star.

"Stay away from her." I growled standing up, pushing Ari behind my leg protectively. The floor boards shifted in front of me as someone stood up, and Ari whimpered louder. My hands clenched into fists at my side as the person made his way towards me.

"Why Igniuas, aren't you happy you've found Star after all these years?" Dad asked innocently at me. The anger seeped through my veins boiling my anger. The tension in this room vibrated throughout everybody and everything around us.

"Shut up." I growled towards him. "Why do you even care?" I spat irritated once again listening to every breath, every little sound in the room. All the energy in the room seemed to turn at me, mocking me through the tension. Mocking me of my past. Yet again.

"But I do," My 'father' sneered back at me. And believe those quotes over father. His voice seemed to only get closer to me no matter how far back I moved. "I am your father after all. Shouldn't I care?"

"Never did before." The words slipped through my lips before I even thought about what I just said. Oops. Next a low snarl came from dad, followed by Ari's whimpers. It was one thing to traumatize my life, but traumatizing Ari's young life or anyone else in the Martinez family including Alania – Star, was going too far. None of them deserved the life I lived, they were all so kind, so caring towards a person like me. It just wasn't fair.

"What do you even want?" I held Ari closer feeling his small body shake with tears. Time to stall.

"I want to make things better. With us I mean." Dad said almost innocently. Almost. "I want to have my son back. And for you to come with me." He continued in a calm voice. Even though I couldn't see, I could just hear the smile in his voice. "And that's not an option."

"Right," I rolled my eyes inching closer towards Star. "Because life will just be amazing and everything will be soo peachy if I go back to you. I mean I didn't leave six years ago to get away from you. Oh no, I wanted to come back!" I hissed. Ah, sarcasm.

"But Igniuas don't you want to get some answers? To figure out some things you've always wondered about. I know you want answers Igniuas." Dad said edging closer to me. My spine tightened at this. Of course he knew what I wanted, of course he had what I deeply wanted. "Wouldn't you agree, answers are good?"

"Answers to what?" I liked my lips. Dad chuckled in front of me when a hand pressed against my shoulder.

"You know what." His breath lingered in my ears as a smile etched in his voice. "The past. What happened. _Why_ things happened the way they did…"

I gulped turning away from home. Yeah I really could use some answers, real bad. I don't want them, I need them. My heart raced, my mind went into overdrive.

_"Star something feels wrong tonight." I murmured softly pulling another pedal off a rose tossing it onto the ground. Kind of like my life. Each year passes ripped away and gone._

_ "What do you mean?" Her voice almost sang in words when she spoke to me. I shifted on my spot in the ground fidgeting once again that night. Star's warm hand twirled into my own. Ten years old and already sparks flew for me whenever I touched star._

_ "Well…my parents are getting suspicious. They almost caught me sneaking in later or sneaking out. They stay up later than before. They watch me closer." I sighed hugging my knees. "They're cutting my _meal_ even smaller. They get angrier, drunker, they beat me more. I…I…" My face flamed furiously as I felt the tears leak down my face. I was such a wimp in front of Star._

_ "Iggy, oh I'm sorry! Maybe we shouldn't meet anymore." Star said crying her own tears. My head snapped up._

_ "No!" The word rushed out too quickly. "I love seeing you Star. Not literally but – every time I meet you I remember my life isn't all that bad. I can't just never see you again!" I cried. Star wrapped her arms around me._

_ "I know…I know…"_

The anger inside me slowly grew hotter.

"Why did you do it?" I swallowed a lump in my throat kneeling next to Star. Dad shifted.

"Do what?"

"What you did six years ago!"

_"It still doesn't feel right Star." I moaned while she guided me down the streets. Star squeezed my hand once but said nothing. "Something bad is going to happen. I can feel it."_

_ "Iggy we'll be okay. I promise. We're almost at your house." Star reassured. Good, good. But the nagging feeling never went away, it remained in my gut._

_ Suddenly Star let go of my hand quickly. A small whimper pricked into my ears._

_ "Star? Star?" No response. Now I panicked spinning around arms stretched. "Star? Th-This isn't funny! Star? Star!"_

_ "Igniuas…"_

"Dear son what are you talking about?" Dad asked. I stood up ready to explode. "I never did a thing."

When a low whimper escaped from Star then, only then did I explode.

"Why did you almost KILL her and rip her away from me that night six years ago?" I roared launching myself at dad.

_Dad! I turned to his voice and launched at him grabbing his arm. The arm that held Star close to him._

_ "Let her go! Let her go!" I cried snapping my wings open, clenching my fists._

_ "Why son, who is this? We've never met before. My aren't you a pretty one?" Chuckled my father._

_ "Leave her out of this!" I yelled swinging my curled fist back before slamming it into my own father's face. Uh-oh. Did I just do what I thought I did?_

_ But something else rose inside me over feat. I couldn't place what it was though. My blood rushed, my heart pounded, my face smiled in adrenaline. I felt like, like I finally had power! Control!_

_ "Oh-ho boy you're going to regret that!" Dad said gruffly in pain just as a bigger fist collided into my face._

_ That's when Star screamed._

_ "Iggy help! Help me Iggy! Help! Iggy!"_

I jumped into reality grabbing his shirt, shoving with all my strength straight into a wall to hear the satisfying grunt come from dad. Following him I smashed fist after fist after fist into my nightmares face. I was done. Done cowering. Done taking orders. Done enduring pain. Done living a life of fear. _Done._

With a single blow everything changed in a second. Dad nailed me straight into my chest sending me smashing into the wall in the hallway. Dammit…

"Iggy!" Screamed Star.

"Iddy!" Ari cried sounding so far away. My wings turned numb against my back, my own spine screamed in pain. Everywhere felt bruised, like a crumbled bruised apple.

"Get Ari! Stay away!" I stood to my feel stumbling a little. Silence followed. "Star?"

"I got Ari. I got him."

I let out the breath I was holding, okay it's show time.

**MPOV**

Best. Night. Ever.

Nothing ruined this night, absolutely nothing could ruin it at all. I had just seen my favorite band in the world live. Gotten all of their autographs. And the whole time I had Fang holding me close to him as we sang along to their songs.

"Remind me to thank Alania again." Fang chuckled lips pressed against my cheek, then hoping in the drivers side of the car. Only nine more months, then _I _can drive.

I smiled as my phone buzzed in my pocket.

"Hello?" I opened my phone.

"Hey Max," Mom. "I'm on my way home with Nudge, Angel, Gazzy, and your father." She said on the other line. I heard Angel groan. "Leave her alone Gaz."

I laughed while Fang pulled out of the crowded parking lot. "Yeah Fang and I are on our way home now. Best concert ever!"

"I'm glad you had fun. See you guys soon." Mom said. "Wonder what Iggy and Alania are up to."

"Probably asleep."

But boy was I so wrong.

Iggy was in trouble. Deep trouble and pain all at once, and how did I know? When Fang pulled in our driveway the first thing that happened was Iggy smashed through the glass door face first.

For a second Fang and I froze watching Iggy stand up helplessly and painfully. That's when someone else followed him out the smashed door. A man.

He looked almost exactly like Iggy. Strawberry blond hair, dark beautiful blue eyes, tall. But bigger, buffer, angrier, and in need of a shave. This couldn't be, could it! A stream of curse came from Iggy as he ducked barely missing a punch, only to be kneed in the gut.

"Max! Fang!"

I spun our of the car to see Alania stumbling on her crutches with an absolutely terrified Ari. "Help us! That's his father! You have to help him!" She shrieked. Glancing at fang I caught his nod and we both snapped out our wings ready to kick butt.

Leaping I landed a roundhouse kick onto the man just as he grabbed Iggy's arm. Only now did I notice the blood and newest carving. A D…

D-A-D. So this truly was Iggy's dad, in the living flesh. He grunted leaning over to clutch his rib cage. Fang snapped another kick at Iggy's father with enough force to break a man's ribs. The man stumbled back to catch his breath looking at his, his eyes smiled in our direction.

"Experiment 006 and 007. I see you two have progressed quickly. This is astounding." He chuckled at us, dodging my fist this time snatching my arm. "My aren't you a pretty one?"

"Don't you touch her!" Fang roared slamming into the man knocking me away from the two. Fang punched Iggy's father again and again and again yelling at every punch, until they were flipped.

"Fang!" I cried scrambling up, but Iggy beat me up grabbing his father by the shoulder and twisting until I heard a sickening crack. His father gasped. I smirked.

Taking the chance Fang dashed away from any more blows. Blood dripped down the side of his face only making me angrier.

"Leave me alone!" Iggy shouted wrestling under his father receiving more blows to his chest.

"You wish." He sneered pulling out a bloody knife and lowering it to Iggy's neck. No! Fang and I raced towards to the two, stopping suddenly as the knife pressed closer to Iggy almost breaking skin. "I wouldn't come closer."

"Get off of him!" Yelled a firm voice. Everyone turned, well except Iggy, to find my dad standing with the others, only to find Angel was holding a _gun._

**IPOV**

__"Get off of him!" Came Angel's loud, and firm voice going all commando. Honestly I would have listened to her. Then I heard a click. A gun clicking.

_Who had a freaking gun?_

Right then the weight of dad was lifted off me, leaving me to gasp for air.

"Who are you?" Shouted Mrs. Martinez. Dad laughed at her question as I knew he would.

"Tell us! Who. Are. You?" Hissed Mr. Martinez. No go away, please!

"You're going to regret that." Dad chuckled darkly just as he had six years ago. Then there was a shuffle of feet, a gun shot and shouts.

"Coward!"

"Where'd he go?"

"Come back you bastered!"

"Iggy!" He had escaped. I didn't need anybody to tell me that to figure it out. That was the last I remember before blacking out into a world of darkness.

"Should we take him to a hospital?"

"What are we going to do?"

"Oh should- look I think he's coming around!"

My eyes opened slowly, revealing my usual black world, and the pain returning to my body now. Groaning I rolled my shoulders realizing I was lying on my bed, bandaged and war. Wait, how'd I get here?

"Oh Iggy thank god. We were so worried sweetie!" Mrs. Martinez's warm voice filled my ears.

"Oh." I managed to breath out. Everyone else sighed in relief. "I-I'm s-sorry…"

"Save your breath." Mr. Martinez said gently. "None of this was your fault. You do not need to apologize."

"B-But he… he followed me… me." I whispered closing my eyes again clenching my jaw from the pain. H4e was wrong, this was all my fault, all my complete and entire fault. It always will be.

"But you had no idea he was sweetie." Protested Mrs. Martinez.

"Still…" I hissed catching my breath again.

"No Iggy. He did this, not you." Angel whispered, her hand rubbed my arm softly. Tenderly my own fingers reached for my arm, fluttering gently along the carvings. A D, an A, and another D. He would always be a part of me now. No one else spoke.

"Star – Alania, and Ari…" I croaked attempting to sit up. Hands stopped me in mid motion trying to push me down.

"We're right here Iggy. No one's hurt." Once Star's voice reached my ears instantly my body began to relax. Everyone was okay and alive, that should be enough shouldn't it? No, it wasn't.

Their home is destroyed in places because of me, Ari is terrified to fall back asleep because of me, and now my dad knows where they live because of me. With me around, they'll continue to get hurt until…

Squeezing my eyes shut tighter I swallowed thickly.

"Iggy? Are you okay?" Max asked. Yep, fine, just the fact that my cold blooded killing father is out to get us.

"No, just…hurts." I admitted referring to the pain.

"Do you want to go to a hospital?" Asked Mrs. Martinez.

"No hospil'." I mumbled. "No." I had never been to a hospital before, not even a doctors for reason. My dad never brought me. They would see my wings and go berserk. And hospitals were just like the School; the smells, the people, the machines, chemicals, sounds. Everything about it would flash memories in my mind.

A sigh slipped through Star and the others.

"We are calling the cops. To report this Iggy." Mr. Martinez said. I sighed in my mind, what's the point? My father would get around cops. But I nodded.

"Max, your father and I are going to call and file a report with the cops. You and the others clean up okay?" Max's mother whispered. The others left with the parents leaving me alone in my room once again or so I thought.

"Iddy be okay?" Ari whispered. His small hand patted my cheek in the next instant. I turned facing the kid.

"Yeah Ari." I said. "I'll be fine." Ari hugged me, wrapping his thin arms around my neck surprising me.

"I sorry! Your daddy not nice!" He croaked into my shirt, when my heart began to ache. Ari couldn't go on living a life like this. He didn't deserve to, none of them. They couldn't live in wonder when my father will return or not.

"No he's not. But you are." I smiled weakly. I felt a smile on Ari's face when he sat on my lap. I winced.

"He won't ever com' back! Neber!" Ari said truthfully. I sighed, wishing I could believe the three year old.

Ari left later leaving me completely alone that night, where I began to make my plan fall into action. The bag on my back, and the new clothes weighed like stones on my body when I opened my window. Hunching my shoulders, wincing in pain I snapped open my wings letting the cool air rush on them. I turned back to the room I never saw.

"Thank you, you guys. You've helped me so much. But now I have to help you." The last word ended in a whisper, and I turned back out the window and leaped into the night sky leaving my home behind. Leaving it behind for the best, for the Martinez family – for Fang, Max, Gazzy, Nudge, Mrs. And Mr. Martinez, Angel, Ari, and Star.

But a smile crept across my teary face as I thought; these last few months had been the best of my life. And they will always have been the best of my life.

** So there you go the next chapter. Sorry if it was shorter than my others but at least it's finally up. I promise you I will update the next chapter much quicker. I've already started writing it, so that's progress right? Yeah, again thanks for waiting patiently and thank you for everyone who has and will review! It always brightens my day to read those. Next chapter will begin in Fang's POV, and a new secret will be revealed, one I hope you won't kill me for! Please! Till then fly on!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey it's me again! Here's the next chapter for you guys. Hope you enjoy it. Like this story. I was a little sad I only got a few reviews in the last chapter. But it is what it is I guess, right? But THANKYOU to those who did review: Flyegurl, Moe10, blue-eyed-cow, pandorad24, Yuki's Little Girl and Kuro-PuuAndFaiLuvers. Thanks, you guys rock! So enjoy!**

Chapter 11: Home Is Where The Pain Is

**FPOV**

Have you ever had the kind of day where everything and anything just flips in total opposite directions? Like a day that begins where you just feel like crying for the rest of your life and then suddenly it's the best day of your life. Or vice versa?

I had just gone to the best concert of my life, having the best night of my life, with the best person in the world. The in a single second, I was finding a psycho killer after my brother. Iggy may not be related to us, like none of us were besides Max, but he felt more like a brother to me than anyone.

After Iggy had relaxed in our house and became a part of our life, he became like a real best friend or brother to me. Someone my age I could talk to. Like about Max, or anything.

But now that might all change because of the fact his past is catching up to him.

"What are we going to do?" Max sighed tucking in Ari under her covers. I leaned against the frame in the doorway.

"Find this guy, kick his ass." I said. Max grinned shaking her head. "But seriously we'll think of something. This guy isn't getting away."

"I know," Max sighed leaning against her desk. "I just feel so bad. I don't know what to do."

I remained silent. Truthfully I didn't know what to do either. Looking out into the night sky I stared at the stars imagining life without Iggy's father. What Iggy would be like… _

* * *

"Hey what are you doing up?" I found Iggy sitting at the kitchen table after his dad has "visited" him for the second time._

_"Huh? Oh Fang." His blue eyes looked directly at me like they would pierce through me despite being blind. Creepy._

_"Yup it's me." I sat down on the opposite end of the table with him. "So what're you doing up?"_

_"I could ask you the same thing." Iggy smirked._

_"Touche." I grinned remembering then he couldn't see it and stopped._

_"Nah, I just couldn't sleep. Been thinking." Iggy sighed running his hand through his hair. I frowned again. I could only imagine what he must be thinking about, and it started with the word, dad._

_"Oh." Was my pathetic answer. And for a while neither of us spoke until Iggy blurted out something._

_"How'd you get your name?"_

_"What?" I cocked my head, Iggy almost blushed._

_"Why does everyone call you Fang?" Iggy asked, I thought then smiled. The memory was clear as a bell._

_"Well when the Martinez family took me in when I was still shy and in fear of the school. So one day I was hiding to get away from them, but max found me. Embarrassed I bit her hand like a true idiot." I laughed quietly. "But they weren't mad really, and from that day on I was Fang."_

_Looking at Iggy I saw the new smile on his face and quiet laughter escaping his lips._

_"Thanks Fang." He grinned and I knew he didn't mean for the story._

"Guys." Gazzy broke me out of my thoughts. "Have you guys seen Iggy?"

"He's in his room. Why?" Max said. Gazzy nodded.

"Your mom said the cops are on their way, so they need Iggy to answer some stuff." He replied already heading for Iggy's room.

Looks like things would return to normal soon and Iggy would once again be okay. Right?

…Or not.

"Guys!" Gazzy shouted in panic. We raced to Iggy's room to find no Iggy but the window wide open and on the desk was a piece of paper. One word bunched and messily written on it caught me eye.

_Sorry._

He was. . . gone. And this time it wasn't from getting kidnapped.

* * *

No one said a word, hell no one even dared to take a breath. Except when Ari walked in sleepily.

"Wher' Iddy?" He yawned. Max bit her lip nervously glancing at Ari. Now what would you tell a three year old mutant, who's idol- practically his best friend, ran away from us? Exactly.

"Uh nowhere sweetie. He'll be right back. Let's go to bed." Max reached to pull Ari in her arms. But Ari didn't budge or move from his spot. Instead his lower lip trembled ready to unleash.

"No! Wher' Iddy? Wher' Iddy? Iddy!" By the end Ari was sobbing, wiping his hand across his wet eyes, body shaking with tears. This night was seriously going from worse too terrible.

I pulled Ari up into my arms and walked out of the room in silence. Ari squirmed and fidgeted in my arms attempting to break free, but I wasn't letting go.

"I don't know where Iggy is Ari." I whispered gently ruffling his hair. Ari curled closer into my chest now, ruining my shirt. But that doesn't matter. What matter's is we find our blind mutant. "But we'll find him. We will."

And I can promise you that.

Mom and Dad (and yes we all call Max's parents our parents, I mean we have lived with them almost our whole life) were hectic. Both ready to lose their mind, trying to process the fact that Iggy wasn't here anywhere. They just couldn't feel the thought that Iggy was alone where his dad could easily get to him, and just the fact that he ran away.

Why? Why? WHY? Why did he runaway from us? What did we do to him?

_Sorry._

The one word that rang in my ears louder than the panic shouts of mom and dad. He was sorry to us, but for what? Why on Earth should he be sorry to us? We should be the sorry ones, we hadn't done our jobs. We hadn't protected Iggy and now he blames himself.

"We have no one but to blame ourselves." I whispered to the midnight breeze feeling the rise and fall of Ari's chest telling me he was finally asleep. The kid had a long enough night, he deserved some sleep.

I walked inside to find everyone in the kitchen. Dad was pacing around. Mom was at the table sniffling, while Max comforted her. Gazzy held his sister close to him, both looking distraught. Nudge hugged her knees watching dad and Alania, well Alania looked almost dead. Her eyes were red and dull, and she never moved.

Mom looked up at me. "Oh good, he's finally asleep." She kissed Ari's sleeping head letting me sit down next to her.

"How? How could he just, just leave." She sighed wiping her eyes. To all of our surprise Alania answered.

"He wants to protect us. Everyone, even me." She whispered hoarsely.

"We know sweetheart-"

"No you don't get it!" Alania cut off dad quickly. "Iggy was my best friend six years ago! That girl, Star, he always talks about, that's me! I'm Star!"

Okay now heck broke loose.

**IPOV**

_"Hey Iggy." Max smiled at me. I could see her, I could actually see! I mean how wasn't I blind? Just what was going on in my life now?_

_Everyone was exactly how Star described, just like I had imagined only better. This time I don't have to worry about the fact that this may not be what everyone looks like, for I can really see them! Could this just be an illusion?_

_"Why would it be?" Angel's sweet melodic voice, smiled at me from her spot on the grass. Next to her a boy with short blond hair and identical blue eyes worked with his hands on a metal box. It must be Gazzy. He looks so much like Angel, only boyish, taller and older._

_I shrugged at Angel glancing around some more. I looked over to see another boy next to Max. His hair covered over one eye, down to his neck. All his clothes were pure black, even his shoes. Must be Fang._

_"Hey Ig." He said without a smile or a frown. Yup defiantly Fang. Nudge…she was easy to pick out, considering she was holding Gazzy's free hand and talking nonstop._

_"Iggy! Hi, how have you been? We missed you! But we're soo glad your back! Now everything is good and happy right? And…" Her voice trailed off as a new one filled head._

_"So everything is alright? Excellent." A cold haunting voice snickered in my head. Now, it had to happen. Now of course right? _

_Whipping I turned around ready to face the devil himself. Otherwise known as dad. But instead I was surprised to see a shadow standing in his place. It wasn't an ordinary shadow like the ones you see everyday. This one was standing upright facing me like it was a real person. But it was completely black. There was no shirt, there was no pants, there wasn't even a face. Just a black shadow in the shape of a man with a mouth._

_"What's wrong Iggy?" The mouth opened speaking in my father's voice. Now I freaked out. The white teeth formed into a taunting grin along the empty face._

_"What are you?" I choked out stepping back._

_"It's me. Your father, What don't like my new look?" The smile stretched into a grin now. One black arm raised ghostly pointing at me. "But they all look the same."_

_Confused I raised my eyebrows slowly turning towards the others only to jerk back this time and fall._

_For instead of my family stood seven new shadows in their places all in the shape of the Martinez kids._

_Blank, black faces; nothing to see. Darkness. This was how I was used to seeing them._

_"Iggy?" One shadow opened it's mouth revealing two rows of white teeth in Max's voice this time._

_"No." I couldn't help but whisper as disappointment dripped off my voice. So close. I was so close. I could actually see them, this time I felt what it was like to see once again. Now it was all gone._

_Again._

_"You see," A black arm of darkness covered my shoulder. More like a shadow than an arm. "See? This is how you know your new family and everything. By hearing them. Not by sight. You wouldn't recognize them by sight. You'd get lost. Wouldn't you?"_

_Would I?_

_The world around me slowly closed me up into the complete darkness I've known, and I'll always know._

_Lost forever…

* * *

_I gasped snapping my eyes open out of habit, panting now. Just a dream. Just a dream.

Just a great, wonderful, nightmare.

The fresh wet tears on my face only made things worse for me. Why did I have to be blind and a freak? Why can't I see again? Oh what I would do to see again.

With a crumpled sigh I ran my hand through my hair swinging my legs over the branch in the tree I had been sleeping in. Yeah I sleep in trees and I don't fall out, that would just be sad. I figured I had flown west of the Martinez family for a good three to four hours. Wonder where I was.

That didn't really matter right now. What mattered was that I started moving again. That is until I opened my wings only to gasp in pain.

"Damn." I said under my breath feeling my numb wing. "Guess I should have rest better after flying four hours straight." Tucking my wings under my jacket, I grabbed my backpack and leaped out of the tree onto the ground. Guess I'm walking now.

I stretched my arms out from my sides cautiously and began to walk. Man, I guess walking alone without anyone or knowing where I was, was a pain. But there was absolutely no way I could or would go back at all. I just couldn't do that. To them and to myself.

So time passed as I walked on and on through crowded streets and quieter sidewalks. Turns out I was close to the Nevada border. My chance to escape. Stopping at a place to eat, using some of the money I had saved up from Social Services, the past, and the Martinez parents…

Martinez.

God I missed them. I missed them like hell. I missed them more than anything in the world. Stupid social services catching me. It's their entire fault. Stupid people catching me on the streets. Finding out I didn't have a home. Taking me to an old office that smelt like prunes. Making me sleep there for a week. Stupid Social Services for taking me to the Martinez family and _forcing_ me to love them.

Not forcing. Love can't be forced.

Thanks to them I found the Martinez family and I had found love. I knew what it was finally like to love a family, and feel whole. I finally knew what it was like to . . . be love.

Finally.

You know maybe, social services isn't stupid after all. Maybe, just maybe, the changed my life for the better.

**NO ONE'S POV**

"Is that him?" The man said hoarsely pointing to the red dot moving along the screen. His lungs screamed in pain still trying to register the fact that he could feel pain. That he had gotten so close to being beaten, and by what? A scrawny runt!

His fingers clenched into a fist, opening his bruised knuckles. But he had to give the runt points, he was a tough little runt. Tougher than he remembered.

"Yes that's him." His assistant said quietly focusing his eyes on the screen. The other man smiled shifting on his feet. He had found his target once again.

"Excellent. I must admit he's gotten far." He rubbed his chin feeling the new stubble there, the stubble he like being there. "Has the mark shown up yet?"

A grimace passed over the assistants face. "Yes, it should have appeared sometime today." He returned back to the screen completely emotionless unlike his boss who was grinning by now.

"Wonderful," The man almost laughed. "And he's only got days left that means." Again the assistant nodded emotionlessly. "Where's he heading?"

The assistant pulled up a map on the screen following the dot carefully. "Looks like he's heading for the Nevada border. Towards California."

"Boy, boy, boy," The man almost purred to the screen. "hasn't anyone ever told you? You can run but you can't hide."

The dot on the screen only seemed to get bigger and bigger in the man's eyes remaining his only focus.

"Your times coming boy. Your time is coming."

**Well there you go. Chapter 11 now finished. You got a little insight of Fang's thoughts finally and you found out Iggy was alright, well physically, mentally? Uh, you get the point. ****So next chapter should come up as soon as I can get access to a computer to type and post. Sorry about my stupid late updates. But I am saying the more reviews I get the faster I update.**

**I'll be very sad if I don't get reviews, it means I'm not a good writer. So if you think I am or like this story, can I say PLEASE review! For my sake, it's not hard. Even just like 5 words is still a review to me. Thanks, bye and review! It's always exciting to read suggestions, coments or anything you write!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Wow I'm really missing summer now. I had sooo much more time to write every chapter and update quickly, but now with school it's so hard! Sigh. Well anyway, enough about me, you guys are more interesting in the story. Here you go, chapter 12. By the way SPOV IS STAR"S POV (Alania), it'll be easier now. Here is Iggy also!**

**I don't own Maximum Ride. Mr. Patterson does. (pouts)**

Chapter 12: Two Separate Worlds

**SPOV**

_"How much longer?" I mumbled sleepily in the bed of rose's while Iggy sat with his back turned to me. He had told me he was making a "surprise". God knows what it was. I was about eight years old now._

_"Hold your horses, jeez." Iggy scowled jokingly. His shoulders hunched tighter together while he worked on my surprise. With another sigh I closed my eyes dreaming. Today he had barely made it._

_Iggy almost couldn't come. And we'd have to skip seeing each other again. The last time I saw him was about a month ago, a long dreadful month ago. But Iggy made it out here. Despite the fact that his parents beat him for "lying" before passing out. Yet again. Iggy's parents are too mean. They're evil and rotten to their own son! They should be locked away forever, and never come back. Then Iggy could be happy and free. He could be happy then, and find new parents. God ones that is._

_Iggy could finally meet me everyday without worrying that he'll be caught. He could go to my house and I could actually go to his. He could go to my school…_

_"Star? Hello, anybody home?" Iggy's voice snapped me out of my gaze._

_"Huh? What? Sorry." I chuckled nervously smiling at the smile on his own face. His hands were behind his back._

_"You ready?" Iggy asked. I clapped my hands happily. Yes finally!_

_"I've been ready." I grinned holding my hands out. Iggy's blind, blank eyes stared out into nothing just over my shoulder while one pale hand felt my own hand and my arm._

_"Close your eyes," Iggy smiled softly. "Keep the closed, don't peak. And be honest 'cause I sure can't tell if you're peaking or not." He chuckled letting me close my eyes. There was a small tap on my hair and suddenly I felt something heavy on my head._

_"Okay you can open your eyes."_

_With that I did open my eyes eagerly and paced my hands on my head. That's where I found rose buds, daises, lilies, (you get the point) all tied together on my head just like a crown._

_"A crown?" I laughed._

_"Yeah. 'Cause you're sweet as a princess." Iggy shrugged while my smile only continued to grow._

_"My own crown," I said watching Iggy's eyes light up and sparkle. My imagination began to roam. Me, as a princess? With my own castle, and all? "Iggy if I am a princess, then will . . . I mean will you be, my prince?"_

* * *

"Alania? Alania?" Fang's hand waved in front of my face, causing my memory to vanish. I blinked staring at his confused face, noticing now everyone else's face. All composed, in confusion.

"What do you mean? What are you talking about?" cried Max. I took a deep breath.

Boy would this be fun to explain to everyone.

"Look my real name is Alania, but everyone used to call me Star. Before I met you guys," I began slowly. "I lived with my grandma in L.A. That's where I met Iggy ten years ago, we were best friends. But remember how Iggy said six years ago Star disappeared?" Everyone nodded and I continued. "Well six years ago Iggy's father finally caught us. Caught me. He took me, stole me away. He wanted to take me to a place called The School," Now everyone's eyes bugged out. "As we drove there, well we got into an accident. A car crash. When I woke up I was in the hospital with amnesia. Then I met you. You see, I've know Iggy! And after all these years no one ever told me."

That's when the silence stretched on, without a single sound at all. I shifted uncomfortably.

"Oh my." Angel finally breathed. I nodded.

"He left so I wouldn't get hurt again." I choked feeling anger boil in with my tears. "God I'm an idiot! I could have stopped him!" I crumpled to the ground now, bawling once again. Why couldn't he have just stayed? There was so much more to do. To stay to him. To watch.

But he was gone.

Arms wrapped around me when I realized they belonged to Fang. Max knelt next to him, trying to calm me down.

"Alania there's nothing you could have done. No one knew or expected him to leave." Max whispered.

"we'll find him. Don't worry. And soon this'll all be over." For Mr. Dark, tall and silent, Fang can sure be compassionate. But I sure hoped he was right.

"Guys," Mrs. Martinez came in the room expressionless now. "The cops are here. Let's get moving."

"Gone?" The officer asked in bewilderment. Again Mrs. Martinez nodded, at him and his partner.  
"Yes sir." I mumbled.

"The boy just ran away? Crap, well now we have two cases to file. May we come inside?" The cop asked. Mr. Martinez agreed allowing the tow officers in the house. We went straight down to business in the kitchen.

"First, let's get some information down about the boy." The officers partner, named Mike, said taking out a pad and pen. "How old is he?"

"Sixteen." Said Mrs. Martinez.

"Adopted?"

"By us, yes."

"Name?"

"Igniuas." Mrs. Martinez paused. "That's all we know. We were never told his original last name." Mike nodded.

"Height. Weight. And a description of him or a photo please." John, the other officer, asked. The rest of us thought for a moment.

"Over six feet tall." Said Max.

"Like probable a hundred pounds, I bet." Gazzy shrugged. John gaped.

"Reddish blond hair." Smiled Angel.

"Pale skin. Cloudy blue eyes." Nudge chimed in.

"Tall and skinny. Very skinny." Fang added. That's when Ari walked in rubbing his eyes tiredly. Max rushed to the small child, pulling him into her arms.

"Ari? I thought you were supposed to be asleep!" She scolded. Ari shook his head stubbornly.

"Need this." He mumbled, pulling a small photograph out of his pocket. It was a picture of Ari, in Iggy's arms, both smiling. This was just taken days weeks ago. Iggy's first real picture.

"Oh. Hey! Here's a picture of him!" max grinned rushing over to give them Iggy's picture. The officer took a look at the picture, and nodded. "And that's a recent picture."

"Thank you miss." John smiled softly placing the picture in his shirt pocket. "Now we have some information on an escaped fugitive, but can you describe the man you saw for us?"

"Um…" No one knew what to say. Until Mr. Martinez took Iggy's picture.

"Just like him. But with a deeper blue color eyes. Longer nose. Darker hair, an after shadow. More muscle, taller and shorter hair." He said as Mike wrote down the notes, glancing at John.

"You think it's him?" Mike asked. We stared.

"Who?" Demanded Max.

"Herold J. Griffiths." John sighed. "Two years ago, he escaped prison after four years in jail for assault in his family. His wife too," Mike cut in, "It was said he abused his son, but the kid was never found."

For a split second everything in the room seemed to freeze. "That's Igniuas' father! Iggy!" I shouted. The cops eyes widened.

"Oh man."

"Tell us everything! Please, we might be able to find Iggy!" Mr. Martinez begged. Mike nodded, John pulled out an old file.

"Herold J. Griffiths. Forty-two years old. Sentenced to life in jail. Escaped four years ago, saying he had died. Wife is Amanda C. Griffiths. Thirty-nine years old. Also in for life. They had one child. An… Igniuas Griffith. No middle name, no record or file on the boy at all. Just a birth certificate. Hmm. Herold was sentenced to jail for child abuse, the kidnapping of Alania S. Christine, and accessory to the murder of a fourteen year old girl.

"Amanda in for murdering the fourteen year old girl, child abuse, and illegal possession of drugs and alcohol around a child." John read aloud, glancing at us. That was our guy. That was Iggy's father fir sure.

Now all we had to do was find a way to get Iggy back.

**IPOV**

"Would you like a refill sire?" The waitress asked cheerfully. I nodded biting into my sandwich, listening to her refill my drink. "Don't hesitate to ask if you need anything dear." As she walked away I nodded, mouth full and sat alone, keeping my head down. Hoping nobody would notice my blind eyes.

The stares. God I hated the stares more than anything.

The stares burned right into the back of my head like a red hot iron. I could feel every pair of eyes hitting the back of my head. Why do people have to stare? Why can't they mind their own business? I mean so what, I'm blind. Big deal. That doesn't mean, "Hey let's stare at the blind guy. He can't see it!"

It hurts you know. It really hurts to live in darkness, like this everyday.

With another sigh I slipped out of the restaurant, letting the warm breeze hit me. Ah, better.

"Looks like the streets are your home again." I mumbled. Well I had survived practically six ears, alone on the streets. I'm sure I could do it again.

I kept my should gently against the wall next to me, as I walked for support. Just so I wouldn't get lost.

I stopped at the edge of a corner, when I heard voices. Loud voices. 'Gangsters.'

"I said watch where you're going kid!" A gruff, muffled, voice snapped. A small whimper followed the snap. Of course, there always had to be trouble, didn't there?

"Didn't anybody teach you to walk where you're going brat?" Hissed another voice. This one was deeper but louder. If only I could see their faces!

"Sorry. Sorry. Sorry." A young, tiny, voice cried, sounding truly terrified now. He sounded small, like a child. A freaking kid. Really? Now we were picking on little kids?

"Sorry doesn't cut it." The first voice laughed darkly. Again the young, small voice whimpered. I clenched my fists behind the wall, listening in more.

"No. No." The kid began to cry, in tears. The people around him erupted into laughter. My anger boiled.

"I had to do something. I couldn't let these morons hurt this little kid. I couldn't let what happened to me on the streets happen to him.

Straightening my back I stepped into the alley, following the sound of their voices. That's when the laughing stopped.

"What do you want punk?" Footsteps walked over towards me. I stuffed my hands into my pocket, walking towards the whimpers. Only to find a very small boy there.

"What's going on here?" I asked calmly. No one spoke, but everyone moved. By their sounds, it sounded like there were three guys in this group. Again, hmmm.

"None of your business," The first guy spoke, his breath smelt like whisky. That'll be his name. "Now why don't you just leave and forget all about us."

I rubbed my chin appearing to be in thought. "Hm, I can't." Two hands grabbed both my arms. Mistake number one.

"Dude he's blind! The guy can't even see." Laughed the second man like an animal. He pressed his fingers near mine teasingly. Mistake number two.

"Blind? This should be good." Whiskey howled in laughter with his friends.

"So a blind guy, and a kid against three normalish guys. Fair right?" I shrugged feeling the grip tighten, on my shoulder. A low growl escaped Animal.

"This is going to be fun." Whiskey said, a smile in his voice. I could just imagine it. Whiskey moved to my right towards the boy, and that's when the kid screamed, bloddy murder.

Mistake number three. Three strikes and you're out.

I growled twisting my shoulders, slamming my elbows in my man. He bent over doubled in pain, allowing me to flip back, over on top of his back. Hearing the satisfying sound of his breath leave his chest, I grinned. A fist slammed into the side of my jaw.

Blood trickled out the corner of my mouth, and I frowned.

"Boys, boys, boys," I practically purred shrugging off my jacket. A wicked grin whipped across my face. "Hasn't anyone ever told you? Don't pick a fight you can't win."

And with that I whipped out my wings from my back, spreading them out wide. Gasps erupted as my feathers straightened.

"Holy crap! Holy crap! Are those? Are those-"

"There's no way! We're imagining!" Animal yelled.

"What are you?" Silent spoke up for the first time. I chuckled darkly whipping upward, sending my foot down on top of one.

"Leave now!" I growled slamming the person back down into the ground.

"Let's get 'outta here!" Screamed Animal, and the three of them were out of there faster than I could count, leaving me to chuckle.

I felt around putting my jacket on, and turned to the sound of the now silent boy.

"Are you still there kid?" I whispered. I could bet anything he was more afraid of me now. Me, a freak. That is, until two small arms wrapped around my legs, a sob sound came.

"Thanks for saving me!" The boy cried. I knelt down to his height feeling for his shoulders. He wasn't terrified of me? He didn't think I was, a, a, freak?

"Anytime." I whispered. "What's your name?"

"Luke. What's yours?"

"…Iggy." The boy hugged me again before pausing.

"Are you . . . an angel?"

**Yay chapter 12 done, and Iggy saves the day. The plots beginning to turn more now which means this story will probably be around 20 or 25 chapters. I'll tell you when it's coming close to an end. Don't worry.**

**Don't forget to review before you hit that back button! It's just a few words if anything. Thank you! Reviews are like chocolate to me! Amazing!**


	13. Chapter 13

**I'm finally back. Soooo sorry it's been awhile. Our computer crashed then my mom wouldn't let my on fanfiction for a while. Don't know why though. But it's finally Christmas break and I can type. I have the next few chapters written. So I just have to type them up and update. Soon hopefully they'll be faster now. Again sooooo sorry. Enjoy! Disclaimer: I only wish I owned Iggy and Fang and the gang.**

Chapter 13: Twists and Turns

**IPOV**

I blinked for a second just digesting what had just happened to me. All in under twenty-four hours. Let me remind you, what did happen. Just in case you may have forgotten or wasn't paying attention. I ran away from the Martinez family. My dad hasn't shown up yet, to hunt or hurt me. I beat up a gang of guys, harassing a kid. And – oh yeah, this little boy just asked me if I was an angel.

How do I respond to that? I mean he's seen my wings now for god's sake. Despite all the trouble I was in, and have been, I held onto the warm feeling in my gut as the kid asked me that. My heart fluttered after he hugged me, and called me an…angel. There was the thought that maybe, just maybe I wasn't a monster after all. He had made me feel like me again, as you could say.

"Sure you can say that." I shrugged ruffling the boys hair slightly. Luke rubbed my hand, giggling next to me.

"Wow. A real live angel. Jason was right!" Luke cried still sounding astounded. My heart almost skipped in triumph in Luke's excitement. He got excited easily, just like someone at home had before. Someone younger than Luke. Ari.

Right, the little kid I left behind forever in my chance to run. Yeah him, it was for his own good and safety.

"Jason?" I asked shaking my head.

"Yeah, he's my biggest brother!" Luke laughed cheerfully. Again I cocked my head, moving my bangs in front of my eyes. My toes bounced inside my thin converses. They almost felt like socks over my feet, like I was barefoot. Just how I wanted them too.

"How many brothers do you have then?" I asked. Luke sounded excited again. _If Luke had family, why was he stuck here with me and why weren't they looking for him? _I had to get a move on, if I stayed too long the Martinez family might have a chance to catch up. Or worse my father might.

"Two. I have two brothers! Jason, he's seventeen. And Robin. He's thirteen." Luke explained jumping next to me again. "I also have two sisters! Amanda's fourteen and Krystal is eight. I'm the littlest!"

If he was the youngest then, why on Earth was he out here alone? In Gang territory? Just where a gang happened to find him. I frowned deeper in thought, starting to feel worried for this boy, and his family. _Did he have parents?_

"We were out looking for food when I accidentally got lost tying my shoes. I got really scared and ran, only getting lost more." Luke swallowed giving my hand a squeeze, almost as if he read my mind. I shook my head at the thought with a small smile. No, he wasn't like me or Angel. He had no special powers. He was just a normal five year old boy. "Then those big jerks ran into me and were mean to me. Until you showed up!"

I sighed standing up from Luke. I couldn't stay any longer with him. I had to start getting moving again. I wasn't far away enough, and I just couldn't risk the chance that anyone would catch up to me, including my dad. Besides his family couldn't be that far away from him. They must have noticed his disappearance by now. They better not be far away. I'm sure they'll be here soon. I just couldn't stay any longer with Luke, and risk maybe growing attached. Like I had with Ari. Every part of Luke reminded me of that small bundle of joy, I missed.

I moved to turn and leave when Luke grabbed my hand tightly. "Don't go. Please can you just stay with me? At least, until I find my family?"

**3****rd**** Person POV**

"Jason, what's for dinner?" The little girl turned towards her brother, as she rubbed her eyes tiredly. The seventeen year old boy glanced at his now awakening family. Jason was seventeen and the oldest and biggest in the family. There was no mom, and there was not dad at all. It was up to Jason to now play those roles for the kids. Their parents had been gone almost a year now.

The second oldest was Amanda at fourteen. She was the smartest of the family, and yet also the loudest. Amanda was a master when it came to solving things and using her mind. Her brown hair of waves was always pushed back in a pony tail, tucked behind her green eyes. It was a way to help her think, with her hair out of her face.

Next came thirteen year old Robin, the adventure child in this family. It seemed he was afraid of absolutely nothing, and if he was no one ever knew about it. But Robin was also good with a knife. He could cut anyone's hair, in the middle of knight without a single scratch. But when brawns come before brains, Robin usually turned to his sister for help like that.

After him was Krystal, the eight year old angel. Krystal had a real knack for bringing out the happiness. Krystal always tried to make everyday happy for everyone, no matter what happens. She would put a smile on her sweet round face. All you needed to do was look into her shimmering green eyes, and feel the warmth rise.

Last but not least was little Luke. The youngest and smallest of the family. He was like the heart of the family, holding everyone together, despite being five years old. Luke was the family baby, comforting others before himself, still new to the world.

"Hm, let's see." Jason pulled out the credit card he held in his pocket. A card with money on it, but not nearly enough for five hungry kids. It was the last thing his parents had left him just before they died. "We can probably go to some cheap place or something." He sighed. Krystal nodded.

They had gone to someone finding out just how much money was on that card. At first they were stunned and amazed at the amount thinking it would make them rich. Until they began to spend. Eventually Jason stepped up limiting the amount they spent each week, having Amanda record it in a little notepad. This family had been a wealthy family before their parents sudden death, all that money had gone to the bank. But it was not to be touched until Jason had turned eighteen. Which was still too many months away.

"Everyone hungry?" Jason asked waking each child up. Luke yawned holding his oldest brothers hand. To everyone Jason was their hero, their idol, and they wanted to be just like him. Especially the boys. Robin grunted as he oldest sister tried to wake him.

"Yes!" The youngest kids said licking their lips. Amanda nodded, her eyes showing slight hunger, and Robin yawned in agreement rubbing his messy black hair. Jason smiled.

Sure life would be easier if they weren't living on their own. But that would only happen, if the kids all moved to separate orphanages as told before. Jason didn't need a home or parents, or food. All he needed were the people he loved.

Once they begin walking to find the closest food joint, Jason notices that something is wrong. He feels his neck tighten, his hearts beating faster. Suddenly he spins around. His family looks at him, as though he's grown two heads for stopping. But all of Jason's fears have come true. For there are only four of them walking now, and one was missing.

Luke was gone.

"Where's Luke?" Jason tried to make his voice calm, without a hint of fear. Krystal's smile wavers and drops frantically looking for her brother. Amanda's eyes widen in complete panic, and even Robin's usually stone face reveal a hint of worry in his eyes. Jason's heart races faster as he retraces his steps. "Oh god we lost him. We lost Luke!"

"No, we didn't. We'll find him." Amanda tries to tell herself.

"He must have gone that way somewhere." Robin points a dirty finger behind them. Adventure was calling and Robin was warming up to the thought of getting his brother back. Jason nods already pushing in that direction.

"Luke. Luke!" Each person begins calling the small boys name, searching alleys, digging in dumpsters. Running to corners. They just had to find their little boy. They just had to…

**IPOV**

"Luke!" My ears twitch at the shout. It's dim and distant, to the far right of us. Luke probably can't hear it. Was he the Luke this person was looking for? "Luke!"

Luke notices now that I've stopped to listen. "What is it Mr. Iggy?" He asks stopping next to me now. I turn my head at the sound again. Moving to my right, Luke follows still unable to hear the calls. He grips my hand tightly, his breaths are short and quiet.

"Luke." The voice calls slightly louder. I look in the general direction of where the small, dirty boy should be. "Do you hear that?"

"Hear what?" Luke asked, a frown in his voice.

"That voice. I think someone's calling your name. I can hear it." I whisper walking towards the sound of the soft voice. Luke walks next to me, still holding my hand but says nothing else. For a while it's just silent except for the sudden quiet shouts for Luke.

"Hey, I-I hear it now! I can hear it!' Luke cries in excitement. He jumps swinging my hand. "I think it's Robin! How did you hear that before? Can angles hear really well also?" He asked completely serious now. I chuckle.

"Only this one."

"Luke!" The voice is suddenly right in front of us now sounding relieved. Luke stops me just as I hear more footsteps. Luke releases my hand suddenly.

"Guys you found me!" He yells running away from me. I stand there attempting to look like I was looking at my shoes, or the ground I couldn't see. Other voices flood my ears all talking to Luke in relief. It looks like I found his family.

"What happened Luke?" A firm older voice asked gruffly. A pair of footsteps begin to head my way, not belonging to the voice.

"I'm sorry Jason. I went to tie my shoes, and when I look up you were gone!" Luke whispered, sniffling. "I got scared and ran trying to find you. But then these guys came and found me. They wanted to hurt me!" Luke sniffled. Gasps filled the air from his family. "But he saved me, and I was safe!" I could just tell Luke was pointing to me and now everyone was staring at me. The set of footsteps stopped just short of me.

"And who exactly is he?" The owner of the footsteps murmured. He sounded younger than me, must be Robin. Since it was a guy, and Jason was with Luke.

"He's an angel and saved me! That's Iggy guys and angel!" Luke cried running up next to me holding my arm. I felt my face flush when a new pair of footsteps came towards us.

"Iggy?" The voice – probably Jason – said kindly. "Well thanks for saving Luke. I hope we didn't ruin your night or anything." Polite boy.

"Nope. Not at all." I said still 'looking' at the ground.

"Oh I'm Jason, Luke's brother. Nice to meet you." Jason said. There was an awkward silence and Jason coughed. I scowled to myself. He was probably holding out a hand I couldn't see to shake. And I was standing there looking like a rude idiot.

"Oh." Luke realized. "Oh! Jason those bad men said Iggy was blind. I think it means he can't see." More awkward silence.

"Is that true?" Jason asked.

I nodded solemnly raising my head for them to see.

"If you're blind how did you save Luke?" The voice of Robin asked. I sighed dusting my jacket. Luke spoke up.

"It was amazing! There was like three huge guys being mean, and Iggy comes! And he was all, 'you better leave now' and they were all laughing and stuff. Then kapow!" Luke suddenly raised his voice. "Iggy was kicking their butts! He beat all three of them!"

No one said another word. But Robin put a hand on my shoulder, and in one motions I had him in a death grip in my arms.

"Whoa he was right! How do you do that?" Robin wheezed in my arms. I let him go scowling.

"I can hear good, and I can fight." I mumbled. Luke laughed.

"That's not all. It's because Iggy really is an angel. He has wings! For real!"

Oh crap.

**MPOV**

The cops surveyed the damage done to our house, and began talking to mom, dad, and Alania. Or Star I guess. Who would have ever known, Alania and Iggy had once been best friends. That's the last thing I sure would have ever thought.

Ari was fast asleep in my arms, refusing to go anywhere else. He still couldn't come to believe his hero was gone. None of us could really. Sure Iggy's dad was back again, but we were going to help him through this. We were going to stand beside him the entire time. But now he was gone. Without a trace or a hint to where he's gone to. Absolutely nothing. Nothing except for that single note.

_Sorry._

"Why were you sorry?" I sighed stepping down into the kitchen where everyone else was. Nudge was in Gazzy's lap, on the couch. Angel stared out the window alone. Fang was at the kitchen table seeming to be lost in thought. Iggy may not have been here more than six months, but the mark he left on us by his sudden departure, well it made it seem like we had been with him forever. Iggy hadn't even known or realized the power his love had on others.

Fang look up at me before turning to Angel. She nodded in silence back at him. Then Fang spoke softly.

"We're going after Iggy."

Then everyone began speaking all at once.

"What do you mean? You know where he is?" Gazzy asked first, a hint of eager in his voice. The same thought had crossed my own mind. Sitting down next to Fang I listened.

"Well no. Not entirely." Fang rubbed his chin tiredly.

"But I think maybe, he's going back to where they turned us – turned him – into a mutant. To bring his dad back there." Angel continued, moving her gaze away from the window. "He wants them to be as far away from us. He wants to stop them."

I frowned. "What makes you think he went back there?" I asked out of curiosity. If we truly were going after our brother, we have to be going in the right direction. We couldn't afford to be going in the wrong direction, and lose more time.

"Well let's think about this." Angel sat down next to me. Gazzy and Nudge followed. "Iggy truly is a nice guy you know. But he'll put the blame on himself before anyone else. Iggy knows how to survive alone. He never even needed us to live really, in fact he thought about leaving when he first arrived here." Angel admitted.

"So we were just a plan B almost? He didn't really need us, at least at first." I clarified. Angel nodded.

"Physically he didn't. But mentally he did, he just didn't want to admit it. Iggy's never really had a true family before. That's why he was so awkward. But Iggy came to love us right?"

"Yeah he began to react like a real family member, that is towards us." Gazzy added.

"But then his father showed up. Traumatizing Iggy and more." Nudge spoke up. "Threatening Iggy…"

"Then threatening us to Iggy." Fang mumbled next. "Since this love was all new he didn't know how to react."

"Then when someone got hurt, like he had seen in the past , Iggy did the only thing he knew. He ran away." I finished shifting Ari. Everyone nodded silent again. But why would this mean?

"Iggy went back because he wants' to put an end to his dad's 'experiments'." Angel said reading my mind. "If he stops them-"

"Then he won't feel guilty anymore." Fang cut in. This must have been what those two had been secretly thinking before. "And it'll get a chance to come face to face with-"

"His dad so he could try to stop him." Gazzy said eyes wide in realization. It was all coming together now. Iggy left to protect us, and other mutants.

Angel nodded.

"Iddy love us?" Like a ripple effect on water, Ari's small voice shone through the silence. I hadn't even realized, he'd been listening. I looked down at his golden brown eyes, innocent and brimming with tears.

"Of course sweetie. He loved all of us enough to protect us." I whispered. Ari nodded still not fully understanding the reasoning as to why Iggy left.

"Then it's settled." I looked at the faces of my family, my flock, and smiled. "We're going after our brother. Tonight."

Mom and dad had been none too pleased with our idea. They didn't want us to leave also. But that didn't stop us, for when everyone was asleep my flock and I were packed. We were ready to head into the night sky.

Angel took off first spreading her pure white wings against the sky. Followed by Gazzy, and then Nudge's fawn wings. Fang's blended into the midnight sky as he and I readied to leave. That is until small, dark feathers stopped us.

Standing behind us, clutching a toy Iggy had given him, was Ari. A determined frown on the three year olds face.

"Ari shh, go back to bed. I whispered praying mom and dad wouldn't wake. Ari stood his ground.

"No."

I for one was in shock. Ari always listened to us. "Ari we'll be back soon. Just go to bed." Fang tried again. Ari's bottom lip began to quiver.

"No. I come." He mumbled. Fang and I exchanged a look. When I opened my mouth again Ari cut me off,

"No I come to finb Iddy." He frowned. Ari pulled his toy/backpack on his back and leaped for the window. Surprised, Fang raced after the child, both leaping down.

Fang grabbed Ari's hand and both angled upward towards the others. I just stood there, mouth dangling. Ari squeezed Fang's hand, looking at me. Opening my own wings I shot up towards the two speechless. If I'm like that it means something.

Under the moonlight Fang saw me and flashed me a real grin, looking like an angel in the night sky.

"Look's like the six of us are going." He shrugged. Ari smiled as big as the little guy could, whooping next to us. "You coming?"

With that I couldn't help but grin. Iggy, here we come.

**So there you go chapter 13, I hope it was nice and warm. The next chapter will have more action, and I actually like it a lot. Merry Christmas to all who celebrate and see ya soon! Review please. Oh and I just read this entire anime manga series called Deathnote! Gosh if you like anime you have to read these books, I'm telling you. I finally finished and man I loved it. Check them out seriously, for L.**


	14. Chapter 14

**well I for one am soooooo sorry it's taking this long to update. I messed up my knee, so I've been out with that for a while and in school, we had a major project in every class. I hate it took this long. But enough complaining, here's the next chapter! Actually I had fun writing this one, I hope you enjoy it.**

Chapter 14: Living a familiar Life

**IPOV**

For the longest time no one did anything at all. No one moved or even made a sound, while I silently cursed myself. _They must think Luke is crazy now, all because of me!_

"Uh, Luke," Jason cleared his throat, I sighed. "I'm pretty sure Iggy doesn't have wings. Nobody does kiddo. He's an angle for saving you buddy, just not literally though."

I exhaled slowly. Luke squeezed my hand tugging on my shirt, not ready to give up.

"But, but-"

"No buts. You have quite a wild imagination dear brother." A girl's voice laughed. She sounded like she was probably Angel's age, or Nudge's. Must be Amanda.

"Thanks for helping find my brother!" Another little girl's voice said happily. I managed a smile at Krystal still just standing there. They seemed like a nice little family.

"So are your parents looking for you or-" Jason began and my heart sunk at the thought of the Martinez', then sunk lower at the thought of dad.

"Um, I don't have any parents." I coughed rubbing the back of my neck, dryly. Robin leaned over patting my back solemnly.

"Don't worry. Neither do we." He sighed standing back. I raised an eyebrow. _Five kids with no parents? _"So Iggy where are you headed to then? We're going anywhere but here."

I chuckled shaking my head. If they only knew. "Same here. Same here."

Suddenly an arm wrapped around my neck, making me walk along side the person. "Well, then welcome to the group Iggy." I did my best to smile at Jason, feeling a bit less empty on the inside. I felt just a little bit more whole now, since my entire departure.

What exactly was I doing?

* * *

"Up you go." I heard Jason help Krystal up into the boxcar, while I munched on my bag of chips. Why were we on a boxcar, you ask? Well after wandering, and getting some well deserved food, the family had spotted a train station. Reading the sign to me, I found out the cars were going to California, thanks to Amanda. Bingo! Just where I needed to go.

Telling the other guys that's where I was heading, I hoped on just before it left the station. Taking a free "ride" to California. To my surprise they had decided to follow me there, and hoped on with me. Only making me fidget and worry for them even more.

"I still can't believe you helped us get all this food. And we didn't even have to pay for it Iggy!" Luke cried excitedly, biting into something. I grinned sheepishly.

Okay maybe we shoplifted a little, but hey – it was to survive! This family needed the food too.

"Yeah using Luke to get the shop keeper to give us food, was like genius! He felt so bad for poor little Luke." Krystal agreed giggling. She sounded so sweet and innocent.

"You're a sneak hermit dude." Robin said, mouth full of food. Even Jason managed a laugh. Maybe companions for the ride wouldn't be so bad, as long as they didn't find out my secret.

Just until we reached California. Then I was on my own again.

**3****rd**** Person POV**

The man grinned to himself watching his assistant dump the last of the gasoline. Gallons and gallons of it. He coughed, relighting a new cigarette, when he heard the train's whistle down the line. His health didn't really matter right now.

In his other hand the silver syringe twirled in his hand, as he watched the serum move around in it. The cure and also the curse for his heir.

"What's the date?" He asked gruffly.

"10/12/10." The assistant mumbled knowing his boss did not mean today's date. He meant the date the victim was to end. The man laughed hoarsely, sounding like a dying man rather than an evil mastermind.

Only a couple more days my boy." He grinned darkly. The assistant shivered. Both spun on their heels walking away from the tracks.

"Let's see what strength you have left son." The man laughed. He slid the syringe into his pocket before flicking his cigarette away.

Right onto the tracks, that were coated in gasoline.

"Let's see you survive this.

**Ari's POV (for the first time!)**

I beat my wings again, harder, to keep me up in the sky with everyone else, trying to keep up. Everyone else was so much bigger and faster than me, I really didn't want to hold them up to find Iddy.

Why did he leave? Why didn't Iddy stay with us, I thought everyone else said he loved us! Fang looked down at me thankfully slowing his pace.

"Ari you okay? He asked moving next to me. I looked up at my oldest brother, feeling the tears against my cheeks, looking at his sad face. His missed Iddy too.

"Yeah. Just hungwy." I admitted looking down. Fang smiled at me, making me smile back at him.

"Don't worry kid. We'll find Iggy." He said before moving over towards Max. I think mommy said Max and Fang liked each other. _A lot. _Like mommy and daddy liked each other a lot. They call it love, I think.

I nodded giggling as we passed through clouds. They tickled. I had never flown this high before or even this long. Now I knew why; it made me tired. Tired and really hungry.

"How ya holding up?" Gazzy was next to me now. I looked at my other brother, when we both heard my tummy growled. Gazzy laughed.

"Hungry? Yeah me too." He ruffled my hair. I felt better knowing I wasn't the only one hungry. I looked at Gazzy hoping to look cool, like he did.

"We find Iddy, wight?" I asked. His big blue eyes softened. A look, I had never seen before, passed over his face suddenly.

"Guy's we're going down. Stop to eat the dinner." Max called over the wind, interrupting Gazzy. I followed my siblings landing shakily to the ground. I tripped on my feet ready to face plant, when Gazzy caught me.

"You did good Ari." He smiled along with everyone else. I clapped. They were proud of me, I had done good just like them. Everyone walked into the diner looking strong and so much bigger, I stayed behind. They were all so much stronger and bigger than me. I still need to hold people's hand, because I want to. Not just because I had to.

Surprising me, Max wrapped her hand in mine, squeezing it. I looked up at her, to see her caring grin.

"Don't worry Ari. We'll always hold your hand. You're still a little kid after all." She said. I laughed, seeing Fang holding max's hand, and Gazzy holding Nudge's hand also. I guess I wasn't the only one.

Angle froze at the doors of the diner and looked at us. The biggest grin in the world, stuck on her face.

"Guys Iggy's been here! Someone saw him!" She cried. I jumped up and down with a smile. Iddy had been here! We would find Iddy, we really would!

Angel moved over, bending down to my height, so she was now inches from my nose.

"Ari, this means Iggy was here okay. He's not right now. He left." She whispered. I stopped jumping. Iddy was still gone. "Yes but we know we're going the right way now. And we will find him soon, I promise."

I nodded wiping my eyes trying not to cry in front of everyone. We would find Iggy. Angel never broke a promise. Never.

**IPOV**

It was hours later when chaos broke out again. In the cramped boxcar, my legs had fallen asleep, up against my chest. It was about the same time when everyone else seemed to be bored.

"How much longer?" Krystal asked. Her voice muffled with sleep. I shifted closing my own eyes, not that it made any difference.

"I don't know. But man I'm so bored." Amanda groaned. I suppressed a sigh hoping maybe to get some sleep finally.

"It's boring." Luke announced again sleepily. I sighed yet again. "Hey Iggy why don't you show everyone your wings? Show them how cool they are!"

Everyone else groaned in annoyance, except the two of us.

"Not this again Luke." Amanda sighed.

"It's true though." Luke protested.

"Luke I told you no one has wings. It's impossible." Jason sighed tiredly. Everyone just needed to shut up and go to sleep right now.

"You're wrong." Luke mumbled sounding hurt. "He really does!" Luke cried. I sighed feeling guilty. "Iggy show them. Tell them they're wrong about you."

"Luke-" I tried only to be cut off.

"Luke, Iggy does not have wings." Krystal said.

"Does too." argued Luke. Oh great a fight on the bird boy. Already.

"Does not." Amanda chimed in.

"Does too!" Luke protested fully awake now. Did anyone just want to sleep and forget this whole matter? Or was it just me?

"Could you all please just shut up and let me sleep?" Robin spoke calm as calm finally. He didn't yell, scold or even raise his voice. But there was a sign in his voice, as clear as a bell that shut everyone up. Shut everyone up _fast_.

As I felt myself begin to fall asleep, I suddenly felt a numb pain in my neck. I winced, reaching to rub it.

"Iggy you oka-" Luke was cut off by the sudden jolt of the train, sending everyone flying everywhere in the boxcar. The wheels of the train screeched loudly, jolting once more. I could feel the sparks rising from under the sliding wheels, of the train as it began to move faster. And faster, and faster. _Too_fast. Everyone was jerked back into the side of the boxcar, as it screeched again.

"What's going on?" Asked Amanda and I sat up. My acute sense of smell had picked it up before anyone else. Crap.

The smell of gasoline and fire.

**Jason's POV**

I rubbed my head after being slammed into the side of the boxcar. We could not be in California already, there was no way. So we couldn't be stopping yet. Then, just what was going on?

This Iggy kid had frozen completely where he was sitting, not daring to move an inch. Which meant what exactly?

"You okay?" I asked moving over to him, out of panic and concern. Iggy shook his head once, as if trying to snap out of a daze, directing his clouded sky blue eyes at me.

"Don't you smell it?" He asked in complete seriousness, and for a moment I thought he was maybe high on something. I raised an eyebrow.

"Smell what?" I wrinkled my nose, smelling nothing. Iggy crawled on his hands and knees towards the door, ignoring me. His hands swiftly ran across the door, landing on the large handle. Frowning Iggy began to pull.

"Someone help me." He called out. No one moved even an inch, which made Iggy angry. Eventually Robin moved next o Iggy, both pulling the door open with their strength, but the door only opened up about a heads width before it collapsed, and was jammed like that. Were they simply, just crazy? What was wrong with this kid now?

"Damn." Iggy and Robin hissed. Right then though, right there was when I could smell it. With the door opened now, the smell had jumped straight into my nose. The smell of smoke and fire burning.

"Uh, Jason. Come here for a second." Robin mumbled, there was something in his voice I had never heard before. Fear? I moved over towards the door, sticking as much of my head out as possible, and gasped.

The engine and tracks were blazing in a bright flame. The engine had derailed already sliding off the tracks, literally skidding along the sides of the train. Dozens of cars before us had twisted, catching on fire themselves, and slammed into one another. The trees around us crashed and burned in the roaring fires, sending smoke into the dark night. Fires roaring had become larger and greater as cars derailed one after another into the wreckage.

Our car was steadily speeding towards the wreckage. It would only be a matter of time before we all roasted in the fires. Our car jolted sharply again, as the train slide off even more; a small explosion occurring.

"Oh man." I squeaked, face paling.

"How bad?" Iggy itched next to me, unable to see what was happening. I opened my mouth only to find no words coming out. "Oh god bad!"

"Help me open the door! We need to get the door open, now!" I yelled suddenly, heart racing in panic. Shoving to open the door I saw my entire family, and Iggy, pulling as hard as they could to get the door open. The little kids all shook in fear and I swallowed, as the door wouldn't budge.

_Open up damn door! Open! _I pleaded mentally. _They can't die here, not today! No, no! Open up!_

"Dammit!" I yelled aloud.

Iggy let go of the door then, and moved away from us. He began to unzip his jacket, and I blinked. What the hell did he think he was doing, with little kids and on the edge of death? The car jolted again, now intensifying the heat.

"Iggy come on. help-"

"Does the ceiling look hard and strong?" He cut me off impatiently. We all kept silent unsure of what he was doing. "Come on!"

"How will that help?" Amanda yelled, tears streaming down her face by now. Another jerk of the car, sent us all crashing to the floor.

"Guys!" Iggy was pleading with us now.

"It looks old really. Worn out and maybe even rotten." Robin said calming helping Iggy up. Iggy nodded thanking my brother, before screwing his face up in concentration. "But why do-"

_BAM! _We all practically fell to the floor, as two wings burst from the back of Iggy's back, and flapping open before us. His wings stretched from end to end of the box car, as every grey feather aligned. Even now in the dark, Iggy looked like an angel. A real freakin' angel.

No one took a breath, when we stared at the guy before us. Iggy tossed his jacket to the floor, shaking his head once again. I swear, if someone would have dropped a pin then, we all would have jumped, even Iggy.

All except Luke, who smirked in my face. "See, I told you so." He said simply, and for the first time in my life I had no snappy comeback.

* * *

"Give me the two youngest." Iggy ordered quickly, folding his wings closer to his body. I simply just stood there. "If you want to live, listen to me!" Iggy pleaded out of desperation.

The strong and overwhelming heat of another fireball, sending our car sliding even faster. Our car was starting to turn on its side like the others.

Ouickly I shoved a smiling Luke, and a bug eyed gaping Krystal over at Iggy. Iggy pulled Luke up in one arm, and Krystal up in the other. He took a breath before bending down slightly.

"Be right back." He whispered with a wink. Then before I could even blink Iggy had shot into the air, flashing straight upward and smashing straight through the roof outside. Until he was gone.

I stood there frozen in my spot, unable to comprehend what just happened. Did he just leave with my youngest sister and brother? What was going on exactly?

It felt like forever while I stood there, still frozen. In a flash someone had shot back down in the boxcar, before standing next to me. It was…it was…Iggy.

He had come back? For us?

"Where's-" I tried to ask, but Iggy moved tensely before us.

"Next. Who's next?" He rushed waving his hands. Our car jerked again, this time the side wood had begun to splinter. Wood shot everywhere, opening more holes. Allowing the car to fill with smoke. Okay the angel rescue first, questions later.

I looked at Robin who was the next youngest. But Robin shook his head. "Ladies first." He pointed to Amanda.

"Both of you. Come now!" Iggy demanded harshly. Amanda made her way to Iggy first, still crying. Robin grumbled but followed his sister. "Robin get on my back. Just do it!" Iggy snapped as if he could see the face Robin was making at the comment. Slowly Robin had climbed on Iggy's back, holding on. Igggy swooped Amanda off her feet, as she clutched his shirt tightly. Iggy struggling to hold them both, shot through the hole in the roof once again.

Iggy had saved my family. He really was an angel like Luke said, wasn't he? He barely knew us, and now he's risking his life for us. I fell back as the car jerked one mroe time, this time falling straight on its side. I hissed as the train slid on its side burning along the rails. Smoke literally began replacing oxygen, in my lungs.

"Jason!" Krystal's voice screamed dimly. I coughed in my heads, moving on my knees wearily. There I could hear Iggy once more. "Jason!"

"In here!" I coughed, as loud as I could. Minutes ticked by until-

_BAM! _Iggy burst through again, through the side of the train sitting on the "roof" and looking down in the hole, wobbling as the train jerked once more. "Jason grab my hand!"

Swatting away smoke, I squinted looking up at Iggy as he lowered his hand. Iggy wheezed raising his hand lower, for me to reach. I jumped grabbing it.

Only to be jerked back down, when the car slammed again, almost pulling Iggy in with me. Iggy snatched his other hand down, grabbing both my hands tightly and yelled. He yelled pulling me out of the car, as he rose into the air, flapping his grey wings frantically. This was literally taking all his strength as far as I could see.

When we were free Iggy moved back east away from the wreckage, just as our car smashed into the fire blaze. After another explosion roared in flames, I could feel it heading our way.

Iggy folded his wings in around us, just as the roaring blaze and wind pushed us farther ahead. Only to send us rolling in the ground.

I laid there watching cars burst into flames, exploding in the wreckage in disbelief. We had been that close to death, that close to being just…gone. But we were alive, because of Iggy.

As the kids ran towards us, I ran towards Iggy, who lay face down in the ground. His wings had long, dark, black lines running all along them. With burnt, ruffled feathers all over.

I rolled him over gently. relieved to see his chest rising and falling. "Everyone, 'kay?" He mumbled, voice hoarse from the smoke.

"Yeah we're all safe." Luke said kneeling next to Iggy. Iggy sighed coughing into his hand once.

"Good then. I'm gonna rest, if 'ya don't mind." He mumbled, his voice thick with sleep.

"Go ahead." Krystal whispered. Iggy closed his eyes slowly, falling into a deep sleep, leaving all of us to smile down at the true angle sleeping in our hands.

**So there you go, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! well this week I have spring break so I can bang out the next chapters soon. I'm soooo happy because I have all the chapters until the end written out on paper! Now this will be better, and easier to update! Anyhow this story should be like 19 chapters, so it's beginning to wind down. Until next time, please review, they truly make my day! Please read and review, thank you all.**


	15. Chapter 15

**I hope this was a faster update! Pleased? Well I just watched Unstoppable the other day, and I absolutely loved it. It was ironic though, that I saw that movie after the chapter I just wrote on a train Haha but I do recommend that movie. Anyhow I hope you enjoy this chapter, as I did. **

Chapter 15:Trouble Has Returned

**FPOV**

The six of us sat in the booth, in the far corner of the restaurant digging into our meals, while Angel talked to a waitress. In hopes that Iggy had passed through. Ari grabbed another drink near b, hoping to keep awake. I blinked, eyeing him as he drank the next cup of coffee, hoping it would only keep him awake, rather than hype him up.

Angel skipped, returning to our table with a smile. "Iggy was defiantly here. She said he didn't talk much at all, but he was heading in the direction through Nevada towards California."

Everyone felt as if they could breathe just a little easier now. We were going in the right direction. If we kept moving this way, we could actually catch up to Iggy soon.

Out the window I frowned peering closer. I noticed an orange, dim glow through the trees miles and miles away. No human eye would have been able to see it, I mean I barely could. Must be fireworks or something like that. But I wouldn't forget about that, just in case it really meant something else.

"Excellent! So we'll fly for a few more hours, and find a place to rest for a while. You know gain our energy back, and then get moving again." Max nodded biting on her burger. The look on Ari's face, stopped me from eating mine.

"We gonna stop? Again?" Ari asked dropping his fries, in the quietest voice he could. I grimaced at the child.

"Yeah Ari we have to. We can't fly on forever. We'll get really tired and way hungry buddy. We need to take a break if we want to find Iggy as soon as possible." I explained. Ari looked as if he might burst into tears, but nodded munching on a fry. After that everyone was quiet.

We did in fact stop, about three hours later once more. It was in a nice park where we could sleep in the trees, and gain stamina. Ari had made it almost two hours, but being only three he had to stop when he was exhausted. Leaving one of us to carry him the rest of the way. But hey he wasn't heavy at all, being light due to the bird DNA in him. The kid did good for someone his age, so much determination to find Iggy.

Now we were all resting and sleeping in the trees, except me now, when I had woken up. Max was slung across two branches, arms dangling. Angel and Gazzy were close to one another in the crest of a large oak tree. Nudge was just above them curled on her own branch. Ari had curled up in the crook of wide oak limbs, while I lay next to him. As the first one up I simply watched my sleeping family, with a small grin, awaiting the day to begin.

As the light rose, turning the sky into red from black, making it lighter out by the minute, everyone began to stir and awake. Max stirred stretching, to look around. Angel and Gazzy were yawning themselves awake now. Nudge seemed the slowest to wake up, even slower than Ari. Ari awoke yawning with a childish smile, before climbing down the tree, and waiting for us.

We had grabbed some quick muffins, in the small town and began walking through the town, hoping to find a sign of Iggy. Any sign would be great.

"Check this out." Gazzy murmured just as we were ready to take air, for another hour or more. Everyone turned to look, and found Gazzy reading a newspaper.

The headline:

**Train Collapses Derailing Dozens of Cars Suddenly.**

I frowned grabbing the paper myself, and read aloud.

"On October 9, 2010 the express train carrying supplies for the California super market, collapsed in a fiery explosion. The train had been on its way with no problems what so ever, when the engine suddenly caught fire for no apparent reason. Derailing, the cars collapsed burning into flames one after another. Leaving a wreckage of the train stretching over a mile. It was said there were no survivors yet." I stopped reading. October 9, that had been yesterday. Could that have been that glow? My eyes widened.

"Look!" Nudge cried snatching the paper from my hands. "Eye witnesses did claim to see a boy running from the direction of the fires, looking very dirty and hurt. He may have been the only survivor of the wreckage but no one else has claimed to see this boy." Nudge read on quieter, mumbling to herself, before yelling aloud. "This description matches Iggy! This could be Iggy! Do you think it's Iggy?" Nudge asked.

We all merely stared at the paper. If it was Iggy, then how? He would never cause this much damage, he couldn't. But his dad could, and he would. Which meant…

"Iggy's dad is closer to Iggy than we think." I growled out loud.

"You know Iggy?" A voice suddenly spoke up, from behind us. "And that man is his father?" We whirled around just as two girls appeared from the alley behind us. Both looking dirty, tired, and weary. Ash and soot covered them.

"I'm Amanda and this is my sister Krystal. We need your help. Iggy needs your help."

**IPOV**

The first thing I saw was, of course the blackness when I woke up. With a sigh, I sat upright hissing in pain, as my brain turned on. I gripped the edges of my wings when they began to sear with pain. Deep pain. Along with my rib cage. Blinking I finally realized we weren't anywhere near the wreckage anymore. There was no fire or intense heat or even loud explosions. So where exactly was I?

"Oh hey you're up." Jason's voice came around later. I rubbed my head stretching.

"Hi sleepyhead!" Luke laughed suddenly next to me, as he gently patted my leg with sincerity. "Don't worry, we're safe. We managed to find a nice park, after a while. That's where we are now!"

"Okay." I coughed dryly. Swallowing I felt how dry my throat really was, and how thirsty I was after the fire. A cold bottle was pushed into my free hand.

"Here this'll defiantly be refreshing." Robin said. In two gulps I had washed down the entire bottle of water, and let me tell you, it _was_ refreshing. I wrinkled my sensitive nose still able the smell of ash and soot with fire on us. What a terrible smell. Luke laughed again.

"We don't smell that bad. Do we?" He giggled. "Hey Jason, can I play at the playground?"

"Sure buddy." Jason said, softly. Luke cheered and the others along with him ran off, to wherever the playground was, while I moved to lean against a tree. It took a while to find a spot on my back and wings that didn't ache or burn, but eventually I could relax. But I had to get moving. I needed to get to California, but alone. And _not _by train.

Dad was close. The only question was, just how close was he?

"So Luke wasn't lying, huh?" Jason muttered out of the blues. I sighed knowing where this was heading, and turned to face him.

"Nope. Sorry, I just really didn't know how you guys would react." I mumbled quietly. "Most people are afraid." Jason snorted.

"Well it saved us. Ya know, maybe Luke was right about you. Being an angel and all. For real." He whispered. I opened my eyes slowly, still seeing nothing. Smiling suddenly I remembered Ari and the others. The people who loved me, and helped me as true angels. The people I could love. And Star. I smiled again knowing she was finally safe again, and she was alive. She was in good hands. Maybe when I finished my task I could go back to them, and live again, with Star.

I rolled my shoulders again feeling the stiffness in my neck again. I raised my hand and rubbed the numb spot.

"How - how did you get wings though?" Jason spoke up. The one question I knew was coming, it always did. _Great, how am I supposed to explain this now? _I frowned in thought only to hear footsteps heading our way. Familiar footsteps.

"That's none of your business boy. Or concern." came the unmistakable snarl, of none other than my father.

He had found me.

_Again._

* * *

Scrambling to my feet I cocked my head listening to his steps. Jason had risen to his feet also, but out of confusion.

"Made some new friends have you? My, my, my you just never learn do you?" Dad laughed darkly, while I rolled my eyes at the bast- I mean the villain. "More toys I can play with boy?"

"Who are you?" Jason asked next to me, and I mentally smacked myself. They needed to get out of here, and away from me. Dad moved over closer to us, and I pushed Jason behind me.

"Hm, strong and tall. The oldest one of this family huh? The guardian basically." Dad murmured playfully. "I would happen to be Iggy's father," There was a grin on his stupid face, I could just imagine it. "And your worst nightmare boy."

Jason swallowed loudly next to me, and I sighed. Barely moving my lips I spoke to Jason, "Get the others and run. Now."

Without a response, Jason moved away from me in a sprint towards his family. Guess he finally learned to trust me. Dad let out a sigh.

"Hey just leave them out of this. You really only want me, isn't that right?" I raised my arms signaling to come get me, with a grin. _And I want you. _"Well here I am. Take me; leave them." Without even the swish of the air, Dad was next to me snaking for my arms.

"But that wouldn't be fun for me my son." He purred pulling out what felt like a knife. With one motion his hand went straight down on my wings, ripping feathers off the burnt skin. I bit my tongue, tasting blood to keep from crying out. The pain didn't stop there. "Scream Igniuas. I want to hear you scream, because no one can save you now." He swiped the bloddy knife along my wings again, digging deeper. This time I did cry out.

Dad laughed satisfied. The air left my throat when his fist hit my gut, as I hunched over. I cried out again as the pain didn't stop.

"Iggy!" Luke's scared, young voice cried from far away as I gasped in pain feeling the blood rush into my mouth. _No go! Go away! _I begged silently, when dad tossed me to the ground.

"Go get them. They've already seen far too much to live." Dad barked. Whoever was with him, had begun running in the opposite direction, and I scowled.

"Leave them alone!" Jason yelled when Luke yelped. My eyes shot open. _No! _I got to my feet wobbly, slamming my fist into the side of dad's face, to hear him stumble back. Sprinting I followed the footsteps ahead of me, concentration on them. Forget pain.

Jason grunted in pain. Robin cackled while Luke whimpered. I could hear Amanda's and Krystal's footsteps leaving us. "Keep running you two! Keep running now!" Jason yelled, voice muffled.

A fist slammed against my shoulder blade suddenly, leaving me to stumble. Cluching my shoulder I face my harasser blindly. Small hands snatched my pants leg, when I heard Luke whimper.

"Aw cut. You seem to attract little boys son. Easier to manipulate?" Dad Roared in laughter, before jumping to push his foot into my chest, straight into the brick wall. Dimly I pushed Luke away protectively.

"Get out of my life!" I growled listening to where he was standing. Ducking I missed another punch and grabbed his arm, twisting him into the brick wall, hearing the satisfying crack. Dad choked in anger.

"Iggy!" Robin warned suddenly, but it was too late. Before I could think, a cold hard fist collided into my numb neck, and I crumpled to the floor. Dad's laughter rang in my ears, as his boot smashed against my head into the concrete.

"Looks like your end is coming earlier than I anticipated my dear son." With that everything was lost.

**JPOV**

Fire. Smoke. Intense heat, and pain. That's what I was beginning to wake up to, and feel. Blurrily I blinked, shaking my throbbing head. Events of earlier ran through my mind. The train explosions. Iggy saving us. Going to the park. A man showing up, claiming to be Iggy's father. Us running, Iggy fighting. Us fighting. Amanda and Krystal getting away. Everything going black. But did anyone else get away? What _happened? _Where was I?

Opening my eyes, I blinked blurrily to see red everywhere. Red, orange, and yellow blazes everywhere. Fires filling the room with heat and smoke. _Does it always have to be fire? _Alarmed I shook myself awake.

Right now I wished I was still dreaming. For I was in a building, tied up in a chair, inside a freaking burning building. Today was just going from bad to worse, now wasn't it? Next to me my heart sunk lower, when I saw Luke, Robin and Iggy all in the same position I was in.

No one was safe now, huh?

I rolled my shoulder looking over at Iggy, who was now waking up in his chair. Groaning Iggy opened his own sky blue eyes, "looking around" you could say. He sat up straighter in his chair, only feeling the restrains against him. Iggy cursed, trying to yank against the ropes. Next to him, Robin blinked his eyes open wearily.

Dried blood ran down the side of his face, next to the bruise forming along his jaw. Right here, and right now, Robin looked a lot older than thirteen.

"What the?" He pulled against the ropes looking around now. Iggy stopped struggling to turn and look straight at Robin. I had to admit, it still amazes me how he can do that, despite being blind and all.

"Robin?" Iggy's voice sounded thick with blood and pain, making me wince. "Jason? Who's there?"

"Us Iggy. Just you, me, Robin, and Luke." I grunted flinching, as burning wood from the ceiling fell. Robin coughed, bringing the smoke to his lung.

"Oh god." Iggy swallowed looking paler than usual if possible. He looked completely guilty and almost…ashamed? I frowned raising an eyebrow. "I'm sorry you guys got caught up in the middle of all this." He mumbled still twisting under the ropes.

I turned my shoulder trying to free it, only to fail. Whoever tied us, had skill when it came to rope tying. Seemed like a expert boy scout did these.

"Where are we?" Luke cried suddenly awake finally.

"I don't know Luke, but we need to get out of here fast." I mumbled watching the fire roar in the room. Iggy coughed looking weary and worn out. After rescuing us, he had really never gotten the chance to just _rest._ Now this.

"Need a plan. Need a plan." Iggy muttered to himself, while we struggled against the ropes. Luke looked up at me now, with his bid green eyes, looking much younger than five.

"Are we getting out of this one Jason?" He whispered hoarsely.

Iggy's body shook with regret and sorrow, as he gritted his teeth closing his eyes.

"Look Iggy this was not your fault ever. It was-" Just as I was about to explain his father was the reason for all this Luke screamed. A short and sharp scream out of nowhere, making us all jump. I looked over at him, almost yelling in fear myself. The ropes around his body were slowly unraveling themselves. Almost as if, invisible hands were helping to free Luke.

And free Robin, and Iggy, and me. In the next instant all of our ropes were untying themselves. All I could run through my mind then was: _What the hell was going on?_

When our ropes dropped to the floor, and we were free, no one moved a muscle at all. We all simply sat there, like we were still tied to the chairs.

"That was, awesome!" Robin jumped out of his chair punching the air. An excited grin whipped on his dirty face. Luke scrambled out of his chair grabbing Robins hand. Another piece of ceiling fell before us, and Iggy and I finally jumped out of our chairs.

"What just happened?" Iggy and I asked at the same time. Iggy rubbed his neck, still confused and gaping. The fired roared loudly, breaking the window in the glass filling the room with oxygen. If there was one thing I remembered from science, it was oxygen + fire = bad things.

"Questions later!" Iggy yelped suddenly. Robin opened the door, coughing into his sleeve. He pointed before disappearing down the hallway. Iggy followed closely as we entered the grand hallway of this floor. Behind us the fire blazed, growing bigger out of the room by the second.

"Think we can out run it?" I asked when we reached the stairs. Robin shrugged. Iggy paused, before a mischievous grin grew upon his face leaving me to swallow.

"Let me show you a faster way." He laughed, and before I could blink, Iggy hopped on top of the railing and slid down. I watched the kid slide down faster and faster already a flight below us. "Come on! If a blind guy can do it, you can too!"

Robin grinned hopping on next. "I like the way this guy thinks!" He yelled before following after Iggy even faster, laughing the whole way.

I looked at Luke, who gave me a smile. "Cool!"

Pulling him on my back I smiled following my other brother. Listening to Luke laugh I admit this was actually fun. Before we had met Iggy, life had been dull and miserable, but now it was an adventure every day.

I had to admit, that was nice.

**Angel's POV**

As we talked to these two girls my hopes of finding Iggy only continued to grow. Amanda and Krystal stayed close to each other, taking the food we offered hungrily, while telling us everything. Iggy wasn't too far away, according to them. Only a few towns over!

But Iggy was defiantly in trouble. His father had found him once more. Was Iggy alright though? Was he hurt bad, or was he safe?

"So can you help us?" Krystal asked wiping her mouth softly. Ari hugged his toy even tighter, holding my hand, and looked right into my eyes.

"Iddy?"

I smiled. "I think I'll be able to find a way to contact him. Then we'll see him again. And your brothers too." Watching Ari jump up and down happily, and the girls smiles, warmed my heart even more.

_Please work, and don't make me a liar. _I prayed silently. I closed my eyes clearing my mind completely in concentration. _Iggy if you can hear me, please respond. The find a place where we can video chat. We have Krystal and Amanda, they're safe Iggy. Iggy…_

**I hope this was a fast update for you guys, and yes. Finally it looks like things are starting to turn around hopefully. I do warn you guys, there will only be four more chapters after this one. A total of 19. Maybe I'll do a sequel, we'll see. Well I'm off to read my all time favorite manga/anime Deathnote! Leave me reviews to read, I always love reading them! Pretty please, for Iggy?**


	16. Chapter 16

**Wow I am so sorry for this late update, but our entire computer crashed and deleted all of my work, and this chapter. So I had to start all over, and we had no computer for the longest time, so the only way I could type is in my off hour at school Sorry! But it's not time to whine, it's time to let you read the story! Thanks to everyone who reviews and keep it up!**

**Disclaimer: Obviously if I owned Maximum Ride, there would be a novel called Iggy. Sigh.**

Chapter 16: If Only Is A Dream

**IPOV**

Dusting off my jacket, I stumbled ahead feeling a wave of dizziness in me, as my neck numbed once again. _Must be the aftershock. _I shook my head, letting my bangs set in front of my eyes, brushing against the skin. My hair had grown a lot since I had come to the Martinez house, now it crept just past my ears and down my neck, just the way I like it. Though washing it would be nice.

"Well now that we are alive, and survived that," Jason coughed behind me. I listened as he brushed himself off before continuing. "We need to start looking for the girls now." Jason was worried about them, that much I could tell without sight.

"How?" asked Luke quietly.

"God knows where they are." Robin mumbled bitterly. Despite his carefree, tough attitude, he did have a soft spot when it came to his family.

My body went numb right there, turning cold when a wave of nausea hit me and I froze. _Perfect, now what was going on with me? _The others still walked on not noticing me. A pounding headache spilt through my skull, as a voice began to fill it. Closing my eyes as tight as I could, I clenched my jaw listening to the voice.

The only thing wrong, was it wasn't mine. It was . . . Angel's?

_Iggy if you can hear me, please respond. Then find something that we can video chat. We have Krystal and Amanda. They're safe Iggy. Iggy…_

Her sweet voice floated through my ears, and into my brain. The voice I had grown used to in my head. I smiled weakly loving to hear her voice once again. Even better, was the fact Krystal and Amanda were safe. But video chat? We needed like, a place with computers. A place with Wi-Fi. Like…like a coffee shop.

"Iggy!" Luke had cried when my knees buckled, out from under me sending me to the floor. I ran a hand through my unkempt hair, still on my knees, still just trying to take this all in. _Angel? _Jason and Robin pulled me to my feet, as I breathed in deeply.

"You okay dude?" Jason asked, concern in his voice. Turning to him I felt a true smile fall upon my lips, my first real smile in days.

"Perfect." I laughed warmly, surprising even myself. "All we need to do, is get to a coffee shop. One with Wi-Fi and via-video chat."

"Alright that's enough sugar for you." Jason sighed tiredly as Luke bounced around hyper already. I chuckled before lying my head down on the table, before feeling sleep wanting to overcome me. We were waiting in the emptiest coffee shop, awaiting for the others to get on. Even in such an empty shop, it was still rather annoying to feel the few stares directed at us.

Four dirty, ragged, grinning boys.

_Okay Ange … _I thought wearily, fighting sleep. _We're ready. Come on … _The room around me slowly began to fade away. Sleep sounded great right now. _Just ten minutes. _I thought feeling myself slip away.

There was a dim beep and suddenly-

"Not ten minutes Iggy. You wouldn't hear us, asleep, then." Angel's voice filled the room instantly, snapping me awake.

I jumped right out of my chair, and onto the floor cursing the whole way down.

"Iggy such foul language." Gazzy's voice filled my ears after Angel. I poked my head out from under the table slightly, nervous.

"A-Angel? G-Gazzy?" I whispered standing up, hating how I stuttered. Robin helped me find my chair and sit directly in front of the screen. Where I proceeded to fidget.

"Yup. Don't forget Max and I." Fang spoke up. He was my closest friend, now, and I couldn't help but grin.

"And me!" Nudge's voice chirped in.

"Krystal! Amanda!" Luke cried excitedly next to me. I could hear Krystal's and Amanda's voices through the speakers. So they really were safe.

"And Ari!" Ari piped up leaving me to freeze. _Ari…_

**Ari's POV**

"And Ari!" I cried not wanting to be forgotten, by Iddy. Jumping, Fang pulled me up onto is lap and I stared. Iddy was right in front of me. Iddy was really there, talking to us…in a box?

But we had found him - Angel was right - we found Iddy! I jumped and hollered in joy on Fang's lap, who just chuckled patting my head.

"Iddy! Iddy! Hi!" I giggled, waving to Iddy on the screen.

"Hi A-Ari…" Iddy whispered.

**FPOV**

I watched Ari's face break out into smiles as he said hi to Iggy. Even now I still couldn't believe we had actually managed to get a hold of him - and he was right in front of us. Sort of. Angel's plan worked perfectly. We had finally found Iggy, and he was alive.

Iggy's face was pure disbelief as he looked into the general direction of us. I smiled at his face.

"I can't believe it. Is Ari really there?" He asked. I chuckled realizing then just how much we had all missed Iggy. _All _of us.

"Yeah man. He made sure he came. He wouldn't stay at home." I laughed. The smile on Iggy's face then, made me almost forget about everything that had happened in these past few days. _Almost._

"I help find Iddy! I come!" Ari sand happily.

"Obviously." Iggy chuckled sounding truly exhausted now. I grimaced at his weary face. "It's so good to hear you buddy. How've you been?"

"Otay. I miss you. I miss you Iddy." Ari admitted honestly. Iggy's face crumpled on the screen, leaving me to grimace at how dirty and bloody his face was. There were dark burns and soot all over his body standing out dimly on camera, and I could only imagine just how bad he really was. _How broken was Iggy?_

"I'm sorry Ari. I'm so sorry everyone. God I'm so sorry." Iggy croaked hoarsely, eyes wet. He wiped a grubby sleeve furiously, over his eyes. "I'm sorry."

"Ig it's okay." Max whispered unable to keep her voice steady. Iggy's eyes lowered. "We understand why you left. We get it now."

"But please come home." Gazzy cut in. He looked pained at his mischievous friend. I, too, looked at my best friend, broken. Iggy was someone special to all of us. A brother, a best friend, a partner in crime, a chef…

"Ig we miss you. Please come back." I followed Gazzy almost pleading. And trust me I would, if it meant bringing Iggy home.

"But…" Iggy stumbled on his own words.

"No Iggy, we're not mad. We miss you Iggy. We miss you so much. Iggy please come home." Angel said gently, obviously reading his mind. Iggy stared at the screen, he couldn't see, with bloodshot eyes for the longest time.

"Pwease Iddy. I miss you." Ari croaked. Iggy wiped his blind eyes again, sniffling loudly.

"I'd really like that. I want to come home." Iggy said finally. For a second all of us froze, taking in his words carefully, before jumping and hollering. We finally got our brother back, forever. With a smile, I peered closer to my laptop, seeing we had another message onscreen. Confused I opened it up, only to feel the color drain from my face.

For on the screen in another via-video chat was mom, dad, Ella and Alania. But boy they did not look too pleased, at all.

"What the hell are you guys thinking?" Dad yelled immediately, his voice blasting through the mic. The rest of us shrank back, in fear, while Iggy cocked his head.

"Is anyone hurt? Are you all there and okay?" Mom was in hysterics, as Alania and Ella crowded around their screen. "We thought something terrible had happened! We called everyone!"

"We're fine mom. And uh, hi." Max said meekly, her face pale of fright. Iggy cocked his head again, raising an eyebrow.

"Where are yo guys?" Mom cried frantically.

"Not terribly far." Max bit her lip. _Great._

"Listen we f-" I began to explain Iggy was ready to return.

"Why did you guys run off? Wasn't one runaway enough?" Dad yelled in complete fury, cutting me off. Max shrunk back even more. Never before had her parents been this mad, for anything.

"Listen we found-"

"You could have seriously gotten hurt!" Ella yelled sharply. I growled. _Well if you'd let me talk, then maybe you'd know why we left._

"Hey we found I-"

"Do you know how worried we were?" Alania snapped. Iggy's eyes widened ever so slightly, at her voice and, he coughed to get everyone's attention.

"Mr. and Mrs. M-Martinez?" He croaked. I almost burst into laughter at their faces, when they heard his voice. That certainly shut them up fast.

"_Iggy?"_ The four of them screamed, frantically searching for him around us.

"Um, yeah," Iggy coughed again, hesitantly unaware that they weren't actually with us. "Look I'm really sorry. I'm coming home. I-"

"Iggy where are you?" Mom cried, new tears racing down her flushed cheeks. Alania cried in joy, hugging Ella while Dad remained stunned.

"He's video chatting with us. We aren't actually with him, but we found him." Angel explained while Iggy smiled sheepishly. _Same old Ig._

"Oh Iggy, oh my god. We missed you! Oh my god, I can't believe this Iggy! Oh Iggy!" Mom sobbed happily. Iggy swallowed.

"I'm so sorry." He whispered lowering his head.

"Don't be son. It's okay now, you're alright." Dad whispered hoarsely, and my heart swelled. Iggy smiled then, and I smiled, then everyone smiled. Looks like all our troubles were finally turning around.

"Oh Iggy!" Mom grinned, like a true mother. "Well, where are you?"

* * *

Everyone was literally bouncing in their shoes eagerly, jumping in the front yar. After finding out where Iggy was, mom and dad sent police over to help him, and the other family, home. We had flown back to the house with Krystal and Amanda , as fast as we could, all changing and awaiting Iggy's arrival. The amount of positive energy in the air, seemed to be enough to power a whole city. Alania's eyes sparkled as she waited. Gazzy swung Nudge's hand, in his, whistling happily. Angel's smile only continued to grow. Max was leaning against me dreamily. The impact Iggy had, had on all of us was tremendous.

"Look there it is!" Angel cried making us all turn, to where she was pointing. I grinned when I saw the patrol car turn onto our block. _Welcome home Iggy. _The car made its way to our driveway before coming to a stop.

The back door of the car swung open, and out stepped Iggy. Our Iggy.

His hair was dirtier than the last time I saw him, his face was messy. Everything was on him, except for his plaid shirt and jeans which had been given to him by the officers. But this was defiantly the same Iggy, we thought we had lost.

"Iggy…" Mom whispered.

**IPOV**

"Iggy…" Mrs. Martinez whispered and I swallowed thickly. I hadn't even realized how much I truly missed everyone, until right here, right now. Where I was actually surrounded by everyone of them, and finally where I belonged.

"Jason! Robin!" Amanda yelled.

"Luke!" The two girls ran past me and into the arms of their brothers. Everyone was finally reunited, once again. They were all safe and with each other, and you know, so was I.

This was my real home now, the first home that I loved, and _was _loved. The family I wished for all my life, and grew up dreaming about, I had now. For my entire life I wished to be loved; I wished to be wanted by others. Finally, oh god finally, it had all come true.

Two small skinny arms hugged my leg softly. "Iddy." I heard Ari mumbled softly. Bending down I wrapped my arms around the child, never wanting to let go again. "Iddy home."

"Yeah forever." I whispered into his jacket. Ari smiled against my cheek, and snuggled deeper. Before I knew it everyone had wrapped their arms around us, making the center of the sandwich. Mrs. Martinez was in hysterics, checking all of my wounds; Mr. Martinez kept bombarding me with questions. The others never let me go, as if they thought I would runaway again.

But I won't I finally had a place of my own to call home. So I won't runaway.

"Guys, let's give him some room." Star's voice filled my ears, laughing. I turned to face her, still wondering if it really was Star. After all these years, had I finally gotten my Star back? My friend?

"Star?" I whispered. Skinny arms hugged my waist, in laughter, and I could feel her crutches. I felt a smile creeping onto me.

"Yes Iggy, it's really me. It's so good to see you again, and remember." She whispered. I broke out into the biggest grin and held her close to me. Memories of Star filled my mind, when I could see, and of her when I had gone blind. When I was sad, or laughing. I had my Star back. I had Star, and my family back. And it was all I needed.

"I won't ever let him get you again." I whispered in determination. "None of you guys."

"And you Iggy." Max spoke aloud, leaving me to raise an eyebrow. Everyone gather around me once again. "He'll never touch you again." _I wish._

"She's right Ig," Fang cut in before I could get the chance to argue. "We are your family now, and we always will be. _Always_." He said firmly, and the corners of my lips twitched upward. "And as a family we stick together. We look out for each other forever, and protect one another. It's our job Iggy."

Then for the first time in my life, I broke down and cried, for something other than pain. I cried for all those years of pain and abuse. I cried for Star. I cried for hurt. But most of all, I cried for my family, who loved me no matter what my past held, and for the life ahead of me.

For I had cried for the one I _love_.

**So there you get, a happy ending note to this chapter. Sort of, and uh, yeah I am sooooo sorry for the late update. Ha, and I don't know when my next update will be. Because tomorrow I am going to see a concert for the best band EVER! U2! I'm so excited. But I will try to update very soon. I'm excited for the next three chapter for they end the story and they were the most fun for me to write. But please REVIEW and tell my anything on your mind. Until them, later guys!**

**Oh and Pandorad24, about the mark on Iggy's neck, well you'll see what it is in the next chapter…**


	17. Chapter 17

**Okay ahem, I know it's been so damn long, but the only places I can get on fanfiction right now are school and the library. And well, it's been summer so option one is out. And my library blocked fanfiction from kids for "sexual content". Lamo! Anyhow, me being me, used my moms card and now I have full access to fanfiction, with one last week of summer. Sigh.**

**Anyway I've made this chapter extra, extra long for you guys. I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it! But please remember there are two more chapters. So well, however this ends DON'T assume it's the end 'cause I still have two more chapters.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Maximum Ride it would have gone differently…**

Chapter 17: One Last Moment

**IPOV**

So this was what home felt like, back with family and friends, and just feeling like…I belonged. How could I have not seen this before? How could I have been so _blind_, ha. I breathed deeply leaning my head back against the couch, just letting all these feelings sink in at once. Around me, even as late as it was, everyone was still up and talking about. Just trying to make things back to the way they were. Although I knew the real reason behind why everyone was still up. I knew it, even if they didn't tell me.

They were afraid I was going to leave again.

Honestly I had thought about it, at one point just before I arrived back home. I had thought about leaving again, but now that's changed. Now, being back with everyone I had missed, being back in this foster home, I realized I _can't _leave. I didn't want to leave for the first time in my life. This time I wanted to stay here and live my life here; I didn't want to leave. Not now, and not ever.

I felt myself yawn silently, running a hand through my hair. Hm, should I cut it? Nah, I'm sure I look like a sexy beast like this.

Behind me I heard Angel giggle, and suddenly my cheeks grew hot. I had completely forgotten she was a little mind reader. Next to me the couch shifted, and I could feel Angel sitting right next to me.

"It's alright Iggy, a lot of people forget." She laughed and I felt a smile creep on my lips. It felt so good to be back to just smiling and laughing. My only concern was, just how long would it last again? How long, until he came back? My smile became a thin line, as I lowered my head down slightly. A shudder ran through my body and my fists clenched. Why couldn't I have just one day of peace now? Even when he was _gone_ and nowhere near me, he still ruined everything! Why can't he just go away for good?

"Iggy, are you okay?" Angel asked breaking my thoughts. I "looked" at her raising an eye brow (at least I hope I was looking right at her) and she sighed. "Right I know stupid question, but I mean you looked happy and now, you look miserable. I hate seeing you miserable. We all do."

"Uh," I opened my mouth to speak only to find my voice caught in my throat. Right then everyone chose to stop doing whatever they were doing and listen to me. Of course _now_ they listen to me when I couldn't speak. "Uh, ah, I uh, I mean I love being here. I've never…I've never felt like this before." I managed to say. The others were moving closer to us, no one speaking up, and I felt just that much safer. "All my life, I mean, I've wanted to escape the place I called 'home'. I always wanted to runaway and find a life out there where I wasn't hurt. I've never really loved anything like this before. Uh, sure there were people important to me and things I loved." Star. My guitar. Freedom.

"But now, here in this house, I…I don't want to leave. Ever." I swallowed, fingering at the hem of my shirt. Still no one interrupted. "I actually want to stay here, in this place. With all of you guys. But uh, well this is all new to me. And uh, I just don't know what to feel or exactly what to do. I've never loved anything as much as this home, or well, you guys. All of you mean a lot to me." I laughed nervously head still down.

"You mean a ton to us too Iggy." Max spoke up, and my heart beat slowed down just a little, at the fact everyone was listening and understanding.

"Yeah man, you may not know it but you've change us all in someway. You've done a lot in so little time." Fang said from behind me. A smile flipped on my face, and I raised my head. Silence followed. "What? Okay, you know I know I don't speak much, but you don't have to look at me like I grew another head when I do!" Laughter erupted out of everyone then, including me.

"You see Ig." Gazzy mumbled in my ear, and I stifled a snicker. My smile faltered slightly then.

"But, I'm just…I'm just," I bit my lip lowering my head again. The next thing I knew were Mrs. Martinez had pulled me into a hug. A real hug. I sat frozen there fro a moment, just wide eyed and stunned. This hug, it was like a feeling I had never felt before, it was like new warmth for me, as cheesy as that sounds. My eyes were still wide, but slowly my body loosened in the hug.

"You're just what Iggy? You can tell us." Mrs. Martinez whispered softly, just like a real mother. One I had always dreamed of having.

"I'm just…afraid." I croaked. Silenced etched on, and I took the chance to continue before my throat closed up. "I'm afraid of what happens next. I'm afraid of how long I have, until…until…" Mrs. Martinez held me tighter, when I couldn't go on, and I felt her nod.

"I know you're afraid dear. I mean you have the right to be afraid after what that bastard has done." She said, and I blinked just like I knew everyone else was. Had I ever even heard Mrs. Martinez curse, ever? "I understand you're scared, but it's okay."

"Because we're going to be with you every step of the way from now on." Mr. Martinez finished. For a moment my chest felt relaxed, and I could finally breathe easier.

"You're not alone anymore Iggy." Nudge piped up, squeezing in to join our hug. Angel had also come and wrapped her arms around us.

"Never again." Gazzy agreed joining our hug.

"You have the nine of us."Max and Fang said, before joining our little hug fest.

"That incwueds me!" Ari said squeezing between everyone to hug me. Eventually everyone had come to hug everyone in our group, and my breathing slowed until it was normal. You know, in this crowded tight hug circle, I felt the safest I had in years.

"Arf!" Total's bark caused everyone to jump suddenly, and he nudged against my leg suddenly. I reached down to pet the fury, black dog and laughed.

"Make that the ten of us." Mr. Martinez chuckled. I grinned as wide as I could then. This is exactly why I love being here, and I always will.

* * *

Yawning I rolled over in my bed half asleep. All day today, I had felt more tired than usual. In fact I had been feeling this tired for a few days now, strangely. Head still in my pillow I listened around me. I could have sworn I heard footsteps, in my room that is. Silence filled my ears and I rolled over again, trying to fall back asleep.

_Tap. Tap. Tap. _My eyes snapped open to complete darkness as usual. I raised my head out of my pillow, heart beating faster now. Adrenaline and also fear coursed through my veins. I stretched to hear the footsteps again, opening my wings ever so slowly. Still I heard nothing. I did not imagine those footsteps.

_Tap. Tap. Creak. _My eyes widened and I jumped from my bed realizing whoever it was, was right next to me. But it was too late.

A cloth and hand wrapped over my mouth, muffling my voice. While two more hands grabbed my arms, and my legs were becoming tied. I thrashed and shook, flapping my wings frantically trying to escape. But I felt so tired.

To make matters worse, whatever was on the cloth was affecting my body. My arms and legs felt limp, ad even my wings stopped flapping. My whole body felt weak, and tired, until I couldn't move anymore. My eye lids drooped lower, and lower until I closed them out of exhaustion.

_Help…me…_

**FPOV**

It had been a long day. A truly, long, long day. Everyone has fallen asleep as soon as they hit their beds, even Iggy. I smiled with a yawn, looking at the clock blearily. 10:58 p.m. Only now was everyone completely asleep except me. I just couldn't get Iggy's words out of my head.

_I'm just afraid._

A sigh slipped through my lips. What had Iggy done to deserve the life he had gotten? Why did Iggy have to feel so much pain and fear? I clenched my jaw, closing my eyes. Iggy was going to be with us, and he was never going to be alone. We were going to help him and his father was not going to hurt him, _ever_ again.

Sleep slowly began to over take me, and I was almost out when I heard a noise.

Footsteps?

I blinked tiredly looking around the room. Gazzy was still snoring fast asleep. Maybe it was one of the girls going to the bathroom? Or mom and dad? I laid my head back down closing my eyes again, when I heard another noise. This time the noise was the sound of wings flapping and a window opening.

Iggys window.

I snapped my eyes open, scrambling out of bed. Sliding through the hallway I bolted from my room towards Iggys room. Gazzy had awoken because of me, but he was still half asleep in our room. My heart began to race as I came closer to Iggys room.

_Please don't let him have left. Please don't let him have left!_

I slammed the door open, only to feel my heart jerk. Iggys bed was a mess; the covers were sprawled across the floor. Feathers were scattered across the floor, and a few drops of blood. And his window was wide open into the night.

I felt like I was going to puke.

They had gotten to us. They had taken Iggy.

* * *

Panic rose in me as I sprinted to the window, leaning over the edge eyes searching. My eyes darted everywhere across the land before me. Up, down, left, right.

Nothing. Nothing. Nothing. No Iggy.

"Iggy!" I yelled into the cold night. No answer came. "IGGY!" I yelled even louder, hoping off the ledge, before landing near a shrub. Even with night vision, and my raptor sight, there was no sign of Iggy or anyone.

My heart sunk even lower. Was he really, gone? Again?

As I lowered my head, the corners of my eyes caught sight of something. That something was tire tracks. New tire tracks!

I looked back at the house. By now everyone else was waking up and would soon realize Iggy was missing. I had to help him and there was no time to waste. Quickly I grabbed a pen and piece of paper lying on the porch table and scribbled a note. Once finished I snapped open my wings and soared into the sky, in the direction Iggy was, hoping everyone would get my note in time.

_Went to save Iggy._

_Follow the tire tracks. Need help_

**IPOV**

Waking up groggy, disoriented and weak made me feel even more panicked than I already had been. Everything on me ached, like I had been hit by a truck. I shifted weakly only to realized my arms, legs, and body were chained with no chance of escape. I moaned rolling my head over, when footsteps were headed my way.

"My, my look at you now. Not so tough anymore." I recognized that voice even as weak as I was. Of course, who else could it be? Just the one and only…Dad. "You poor thing, all tied up like this. Feel any pain? Any weakness at all?"

"Stupid drugs." I mumbled weakly, as he came even closer to me. I could feel him kneel down right next to me, until I could actually feel his breath.

"Yes there are drugs in your system. But I wouldn't say that's the _reason_ you're so weak now." He laughed darkly at me. I blinked disoriented, not feeling if I had lifted my head up or not. A throbbing head ache had made its way to my head, making me numb.

"Wha?" I slurred feeling dead tired by now.

"I'm saying you truly are getting weaker on your own. You're slowly dying my son." He said in my ear. I hope my face paled then at his words. If he was trying to freak me out, he had succeeded. "There's just one last serum I need to give you before it's all complete." I felt his body get up away from me, before walking into another room. Once the door shut I breathed deeply, trying to figure out what he meant.

I was _dying?_ What the hell was that supposed to mean? Was it just another one of his sick jokes? Or did he mean to say, _he _was going to kill me now. Crap.

I twisted on my side, trying to finger the chains and locks around me in hopes maybe one was loose. My fingers gently brushed over the main lock, and I laughed before coughing. If I had a hairpin I could easily pick this lock, but being a guy, it looked like I was stuck like this. With a sigh I scrunched my eyebrows thinking of a new plan.

That is, until the door swung open and a new set of footsteps were headed my way. I frowned tiredly focusing on these unfamiliar footsteps. I hadn't heard them before. They weren't my fathers; they weren't the footsteps of the man with the eyes patch. They were completely new to me.

The footsteps stopped just short of me and the sound of tools hitting a metal tray followed. Immediately my body went rigid.

"Who're you?" I slurred sitting up away from the person, using the wall for support. The person continued to place down tools on some kind of tray in silence. I sighed, laying my head back.

What did dad have in store for me today? Was this really going to be my last day, alive? Does this mean, I was never going to see the Martinez family again? I wasn't going to be with Max, or Nudge, or Angel? I wasn't going to hang out with Gazzy or Fang anymore? I wasn't going to be with Star ever again or Ari? Or Mr. and Mrs. Martinez? Suddenly reality came crashing down on me, like a ton of bricks had smashed down on my chest. It just hit me right then and there. I wasn't going to be with any of them, again…

That hurt. That actually hurt me worse than knowing I was going to die by my father somehow.

My throat closed and my chest tightened in pain then and I couldn't even swallow.

Only when the person in the room was suddenly knocked to the ground, and a new pair of footsteps came my way, could I breathe again.

Fang.

**FPOV**

Following the tire tracks was easy enough thanks to my vision. To most normal people, it would have been difficult to keep up and find the tracks in the dirt and forest. Now here I was, crawling through the air ducks above sweating, and searching for my brother.

Today really was an interesting day. One adventure after another.

I grumbled quietly looking through one more air vent only to freeze. A dark grin crept across my face as I peered into the room again. There he was. Iggy.

But the sight of Iggy, only made me angrier. He looked so pale, and so exhausted. Then there was the fact that his entire body was freaking chained up, making escape impossible for him. But that's what I'm here for.

Lifting the vent up, I fell through the hole into the room, landing on the balls of me feet in complete silence. Moving in the shadows I managed to sneak around both Iggy and the man in the room with him. Another satisfied smiled came upon me just before I attacked.

With one fist I leapt at the man, aiming straight for the vital point in his neck. Watching him crumple to the floor I turned towards Iggy who was looking directly at me. Relief filled his face, and my grin remained. He knew it was me.

I turned back to the man on the ground, searching him for a key of some sort, or anything sharp. After a minute of rushed searching I found a key that looked similar to Iggy's lock. Quickly I rushed to my brother stuffing the key into the lock.

_Click._ I snickered before unlocking all of the chains on Iggy, who got to work helping me. A relieved grin swept across his pale and tired face when he was free.

"I thought this was going to be it. The end of me." Iggy whispered, as I helped him to stand. He was still weak and unstable but he was on his feet with my help. I looked at Iggy in confusion.

"What do you mean?" I said even quieter pulling Iggy over towards the open vent. "We're going to go through the air ducks just like I came in, can you get up there alright?" Iggy nodded wiping the dirt off his face, waiting for me to guide him.

"Well earlier, my father had said I was slowly dying. So I guess he meant he was going to kill me here, and tonight." He shrugged looking completely drained of energy. I clenched my free fist shaking my head.

"Well looks like someone will be disappointed." I laughed dryly. Iggy gave me a small smile before opening his wings. Just as he was about to jump, I heard the sound of a gun click and so did Iggy, who froze.

"Going somewhere with my son?"

* * *

Slowly both Iggy and I turned around, to find his father standing behind up, and pointing a nice big gun at our faces. He was grinning at us in a sinister way, with the end of a cigarette hanging out of his mouth.

"Either of you move, and I kill the dark haired one." He growled watching the way Iggy tensed when I was mentioned. Anger began to build inside of me, and my eyes narrowed at his father. He took his eyes off Iggy for a moment to look at me. A look of interested came over his face, breaking his mask of fury.

"Experiment 006, it's good to see how much you've progressed since I last saw you. You were only what, two, back then? Just a little guy." He laughed, and the anger built in me even more.

"Go to hell." I spat. Iggy's father only laughed at me like he was enjoying the remarks. It was like we were complimenting him.

"When you were two though, you didn't have such a temper I remember." He said shaking his head. My teeth clenched together so tight, my jaw began to ache. "But I have business here, and it involves my son."

"Do you mean killing him? Yeah, like I'm going to let that happen." I snorted crossing my arms across my chest. Iggy relaxed a little, but still stood tense.

"Yes it does involve killing him. You're a smart one." He chuckled lowering the gun, but never taking his eyes off me. "But I'm not the one killing him. Oh no, not completely. Even without me Iggy will die."He explained. I lowered my eyes, staring at Iggy's father. Confusion ran through me, but I refused to show it to him.

"What do you mean?" I asked tentatively.

"My, my. A temper, smart and curious. You've got it all experiment 006." Iggy's father grinned. My glare sharpened and he laughed. "But since you asked I guess I'll tell you. Haven't you noticed that Iggy has gotten weaker lately? Physically I mean. He's tired, weak, and worn-out. It's not entirely from the drugs, and myself. Have you ever looked at the back of Iggy's neck? Did you ever notice he has a mark there?"

My eyes widened ever so slightly, and I looked at Iggy now. Iggy was just as confused as I was but a small hint of realization was in his blind eyes. I took a step closer to him, when he flinched.

"Ig just let me see your neck." I said monotone. Iggy hesitated.

"Show him your neck son." Iggy's father instructed. Only then did Iggy push his hair off his neck, and I took a look. My stomach flipped and I felt as if I was going to hurl right then and there.

_No, no, no, no! This can't be happening!_

I stared at the numbers on Iggy's neck feeling my stomach flip even more.

Iggy had an expiration date on his neck. 10/12/10.

* * *

I swallowed thickly unable to take my eyes off of Iggy, who hung his head. Even without anyone speaking he knew exactly what was going on. He knew what was on the back of his neck now. I stared in disbelief at Iggy's tattooed neck, before whirling towards his father.

"You bastard! You're going to pay for giving your own son an expiration date!" I yelled snapping open my wings. Iggy jumped at the rise of volume in my voice and raised his head. Tears had pooled in the corners of his pale blue eyes, and that's when I snapped. I charged straight towards Iggy's father, who was still grinning.

"You are going to kill me? Seriously?" He laughed darkly again. "Well it seems there no need for you anymore experiment 006. It's a shame; you may have been a successful experiment. But all experiments must come to an end now, don't they?" He said raising the gun at me once more. Even with a gun pointed at me I didn't stop, and I wasn't going to. Even when the gun clicked.

That's when Iggy soared past me, flying just above the ground and colliding into his father. I stopped dead in my tracks watching Iggy struggle for the gun, fighting his own father. The two kicked up dirt, never letting go of the barrel of the gun, and I just stood watching.

Like an idiot.

Shaking my head I began to run again, when the sound of three gun shots went off. Frozen in panic I waited for the dust to clear up, praying to whatever God was out there that Iggy wasn't dead.

Once the dust cleared I saw one figure still standing and my breath was caught in my throat. Like the sun breaking through the clouds, I watched Iggy turn towards me standing up, alive and pulling a syringe out of his side. On the ground eyes open and not breathing last the last remains of Iggy's past.

His dead father.

"Dude you beat your dad." I said walking towards my breath. A weak smile filled Iggy's face, and for the first time I saw true relief in his eyes. He had finally beaten his dad, and finished his mission. Iggy took a step towards me, only to fall to the floor. I grabbed him before he fell to the floor, turning him over to find his stomach staining red. Iggy had been shot.

"No, no. Ig, stay with me man okay? Don't die." I mumbled looking around in panic. We were alone, what was I going to do. Iggy needed a hospital.

That's when the door burst down, and in piled cops from all over the state of Arizona.

**3****rd**** Person POV**

Fang immediately went into a protective stance against the officers, who began to reason with him.

"He needs to get to a hospital. NOW." Fang yelled, and the officers nodded. Two paramedics raced in with a stretcher immediately, working on Iggy right away. One placed a breathing mask around Iggy's mouth while the other began to apply pressure to Iggy's gunshot wound.

"On three. One. Two. Three." The two paramedics lifted the sixteen year old onto the stretcher, wheeling him out to the ambulance. Fang raced after them, ignoring all the officers, when he caught sight of everyone else. Their eyes were glued to Iggy as he was put into the ambulance. Both doors were shut, and the ambulance started up, two officers on motorcycles rode in front.

The Martinez family piled into two cars following the ambulance. Everyone in the cars were feeling the same feeling. Worry, guilt, and fear. Fear that Iggy was losing time.

Fate wasn't going Iggy's way though.

Just as the ambulance came to a bridge, only a mile from the hospital, Iggy's mother was watching. Horror, and anger ran through her as she thought about her dead husband. It was all Iggy's fault. All his fault!

Tears streaming down her face, she slammed her foot down on the gas and sped her car straight towards the ambulance. As planned her car smashed right into the side of the ambulance with full force, right where Iggy and the paramedics were. The ambulance skidded completely destroyed now, with blood and paramedics everywhere.

Dimly in the background of all the commotion, the weary driver looked at the watch that lay broken next to him. Stuck on the time of the accident. He closed his eyes one last time, with one final breath.

The time was 12:02 a.m. Two minutes into the day of October 12.

10/12/10

**Don't hate me! Don't hate me! Don't hate me! Remember, I LOVE Iggy! There's still two more chapters so please don't hate me yet! I needed a cliffhanger! Ah! I swear on my life (okay I swear on my school life) that the next chapter will be up as soon as I can. Hopefully by this Saturday! There are only two chapters left, so please review and comment! I love to read them, and instant messages I get. **

**The more reviews and hits I get, the happier I get. Let's try and get over 100 reviews before the next chapter. Until them, see you later!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Wow I am good. Two chapters in one day! You my fans are very lucky I had this chapter ready. So again I hope none of you hate me for that last chapter. There's only one more left after this one! How will it end? Well you have to read to find out. So I'll cut my chatting and let you begin reading.**

**Disclaimer: If you don't know after 17 chapters, you may want to see someone about that. **

Chapter 18: Death Is Just A Word

**FPOV**

Have you ever had the feeling where everything seems to just be going in slow motion? Just like in all of the movie montages, but this is real life. Have you ever had the feeling that this all was just a dream, it had to be just a dream, and if you hit yourself you'd wake up?

_Just wake up!_

The scream ripped through my throat, piercing the silence out of nowhere, as I stared at the car before us. I could hear my own screams, along with everyone else's screams, but I couldn't feel myself screaming. I felt utterly numb in every part of my body. The scene unfolded before my eyes once again.

The ambulance, with Iggy in it, was racing to a hospital. The car appearing out of nowhere, and heading straight into the ambulance with full force. The ambulance being smashed into, and flipping on its side, into the other cars. Now flames everywhere built up, with the smell of gasoline and ash stanching the air.

Mom slammed her foot down on the brake, skidding the car to a short stop and we all jerked forward. Our seatbelts stop us short, digging into the side of my neck.

Unbuckling my seatbelt first, I poke mu head out the window to look at the fires in front of us. At that moment, everyone is just to frozen to move or do anything. That's when it hits us. _Literally._

An on coming car had slammed on it's own brake, but not fast enough, sending it straight into us.

_CRASH!_ The entire car jerked to the side on impact, sending us towards the bridge's edge. Like a teeter-totter, we balanced seeing we would stay on the bridge or fall. So far we were safe.

But me, not having on my seatbelt, got the worst of it. In one motion after impact, I had been thrown straight through the side windshield, and out of the car leading me off the bridge. Normally I would have just snapped out my wings to save myself, but there was one problem.

My leg had been caught.

"Oh crap." I inwardly cursed, feeling the physical pain spread and the mental panic rise. _No Fang you do not panic. _"Crap this is not good." _No duh! _I hissed as the side of the bridge railing dug into my leg even more. Why was everything going from bad to worse?

"Fang!" Max's cry came above me, as I twisted to look up. Everyone had scrambled out of the car to look over the edge, at whom? Right me. "Fang are you okay?"

"Yeah Max," I began calmly. _No I was not okay. Iggy needs help and so do I. _"My legs stuck though. I can't get free." I hissed again. Suddenly my brain began to work remembering the earlier events. "What about Iggy?"

"Max's eyes widened in realization, and for the first time she looked torn between decisions. I grunted in pain again as I tried to move, but just couldn't. Time was running out for all of us. Even down here I could see the fires beginning to burn from gasoline and sparks.

The fires blazed higher on the bridge, intensifying the heat.

"Iggy needs help! He needs more help than me!" I yelled to the others above me, twisting and ignoring the pain. _Iggy needs help right away before, before… _"He could die!"

"Let's go! We need to find Iggy now!" Max began barking orders and I smiled gently. _Gotta love my girl. _"Someone stay here and watch over Fang. The rest of you follow me! Now!" Then, just like that, I was alone with only Nudge standing above me, watching me just hang off a bridge.

As I attempted to move, I painfully saw Nudge staring at the bridge with wide and fear filled eyes.

"Nudge? Nudge what's-"

_BOOM! _I felt the shock of the fireball from below, and could only watch as the fires blew past me, above my head. Wincing, I gasped in pain but felt freedom once again. My leg was finally free from impact. _I wasn't stuck!_

With a snap, I opened my dark wings to turn me upright and I headed straight into the fires, only to have my heart skip a beat. The wreckage and damage done was awful. Fires burned all over, cars were flipped, the ambulance was destroyed, and people were running and screaming all over. But my family was nowhere in sight.

"Max! Nudge! Ari! Iggy!" I yelled as loud as I could. "Anyone?" No answer.

"_Anyone?"_

* * *

Now I was in panic mode. "_Anyone?"_

Right then I watched a small piece of rubble shift, and move, to reveal Max, Angel and mom. Dad, Alania and Ella were coming out from behind Dad's car unharmed. Limping I pulled Max into my arms, rubbing the back of her hair as she began to shake.

_I was that close to losing them._

Behind us, Nudge and Gazzy appeared, opening their wings to reveal a dirty Ari. Everyone was bleeding, with cuts and bruises, but no one seemed to be seriously injured. But me.

"Oh your leg!" Max croaked, and I looked down. My right pant leg was ripped and covered in blood, showing the deep gashes on my leg.

"It's nothing." I winced taking all the pressure off that leg. "We have bigger priorities."

"Get Iggy." We all spoke at once. That's when I saw our missing brother.  
Iggy…

"There!" I shouted, hissing when I tried to move, having to lean on a broken car. Mom rushed to my side helping me, as the others rushed to Iggy, who lay broken and a bloody mess on the ground. I prayed that there was just enough time.

* * *

Iggy was a mess. Hell everyone was, but Iggy was the worst out of all of us. Blood covered his body, his skin was so pale, cuts and bruises and scraps covered his entire mess and he just looked like a god awful mess.

Iggy had never looked so broken and fragile until now. Laying on a stretcher, with oxygen being forced down his throats, everyone yelling and crying all at once.

Come with us." One nurse had pushed me down into a room in the hospital. I blinked in surprise, before attempting to get up. "Oh no, no, no. You're staying right here young man."

"No I have to go. I have to help my brother." I argued struggling to push away from all the nurses.

"Sir your leg! You need help, or you could die of blood loss!" One nurse pleaded, trying to push me back down.

"Fang, listen to them. What good would if be for Iggy, if something happened to you?" Dad came over to me, watching my struggles. Slowly I sat back down allowing the doctors to began, and the pain started.

**SPOV**

The hospital was in complete chaos and it was hectic when we arrived. Doctors upon doctors piled to help everyone out. Nurses too everyone of us and treated our wounds, while teams of doctors helped Fang and Iggy.

Both were in bad shape.

Nudge only had a few bruises and burns, with a small gash on her forehead that needed six stitches.

Gazzy had needed fifteen stitches total and he had minor bruising. A long burn had scared his upper right shoulder. He had also two bruised ribs.

Angel had a total of fourteen stitches and a split lip. Bruises ran along her arms and legs. She had four bruised ribs and a deep burn on her lower back.

Max needed thirty-four stitches along with bruising all around her arms, neck, and legs. She also had multiple burn marks on her back, with one that ran across her left wing.

Poor little Ari needed a total of twenty stitches. He also had a burn that snaked like a small scar over his left eye. He had mostly minor bruises and burns to go along with that.

Fang was bad. He was ghostly white from the loss of blood, with internal bruising in his right leg. His entire right side was covered in bruises and cuts. Where he had smashed through the window. He had a broken rib, and right now he was at eighty-four stitches with more to come.

I listened as he groaned in pain again in the room next to me. Down below I listened as doctors hysterically worked on Iggy.

His heart monitor was dull and erratic making my tears fall faster. Ari sobbed harder than ever next to me, as I held his stitched hand.

"Shh, Ari, Shhh…" I whispered gently stroking his cheek, brushing his soot covered hair out of his eyes. Ari snuggled into my arms, burring his filthy wet face in my shirt. "Shh Ari, you're okay. Shh." I could bring myself to say everything would be okay. I couldn't lie. Everything was _not_ okay.

I won't lie to Ari.

While I held Ari the amount of pain rose. Not even eight hours ago we were laughing and smiling, promising Iggy he would be alright.

Now look at us. Look at Iggy.

It only got worse form there.

I listen, only to freeze dead cold, when I heard the one sound I never wanted to hear. The only sound I begged was in my imagination.

The flat lining of a heart monitor.

Iggy's heart.

**IPOV**

Pain. Pain. _Pain. _That was all I felt earlier, and nothing else. My world was darker than ever now, as I faded into my unconsciousness. Not my usual black blindness. No this, this was darkness.

All I could remember was a crash, and the sound of screaming. Then after that I heard nothing and it was pure darkness. Nothing else.

Until now that is. It was dark still, but I felt something soft under me. It wasn't hard or cold, it wasn't bad. It was soft and warm under the suns heat, tickling my back.

With a soft groan, I felt my body loosen pain free. _No Pain? But where did it all go then?_

Shifting I blinked my eyes open wearily, to see the blue sky. Now if you missed it, go back and reread that sentence. I could _see_.

Blinking rapidly I took in every sight of my surrounding still dazed by everything. I was in a meadow of grass? The grass was so green, and so soft underneath me. The sun was so warm, as it shone down on top of me, everything felt perfect here.

"Hello Igniuas." Okay so it wasn't so perfect anymore. In fact, now it felt like a nightmare. Spinning on my heels, I turned and faced the two people I had been running from my entire life.

The only question was: where was the evil?

Mom was wearing a bright, vibrant red dress with an apron around it. Her hair was tied in a loose bun just above her neck. The smile on her face was, was warm and inviting. Not threatening or misinterpreting.

And dad looked, well he looked like a real father. Not an evil master mind.

"Igniuas please. We won't hurt you sweetheart. We promise." Mom whispered and a look of heart passed over her face. "Thanks to you, we're back where we belong. We're us again."

"Igniuas, I'm so sorry for what I've done." Dad cut in. "Everything, from that day fourteen years ago. I-I can't ever forgive myself for what I've done to my own son." For the first time, as long as I could remember, I watched my father cry.

The only problem was: why wasn't I satisfied? Why was it that I felt guilty he was crying? Why did I feel bad for the guy who tortured me for so long?

That's when I could see it. The days when it was just like this.

Just over fourteen years ago, before I was two.

_"Igniuas, there you are sweetheart! Where were you hiding?" Mama laughed when I poked my head out from under the table. She laughed again before brushing my hair out of my eyes._

_"There's my boy!" Dada smiled brightly as he lifted me out from under the table, and into his arms. Giggling, I covered my mouth with my hand shyly._

_"Hi dada! Hi mama!" I giggled again, when dad ruffled my hair. The sun was warm out today, and the day was bright and beautiful._

_"Oh hello baby. You're so cute." Mom smiled taking my hands in her own, and rubbing her nose against mine. What was mama doing? It tickles. "Can you say, 'I love you'?"_

_I cocked my head at the sound of her voice trying to figure it all out. I couldn't help but smile when they smiled. It was almost like smiles just made life better._

_"I wuv you!"_

Blinking I felt myself return back to this reality, staring at the parents I had over fourteen years ago. The parents I had always dreamed would return. Dreamed…

"This is a dream." I muttered aloud, turning my gaze from them to the floor. That would explain everything: being able to see, the open field, the loving parents.

"In a sense, it is Igniuas. But it also is all real." Mom whispered placing a hand on my shoulder.

"In a sense?" _What the hell did that mean? _"How would it not – no!" That's when it hit me. The crash. The complete darkness. Dad's words suddenly came back to me.

_You will die._

"I'm dead?"

Mom rubbed my shoulder, biting her lip in the way she always did when she was lost in thought. "No, but you're dying. Down in the hospital you…you flat lined." Mom answered, leaving me to hang my head.

"So that's it then. It's all over finally." I spoke up, amazed at how calm my voice was. My mom looked at me with her deep blue, wet eyes. "I mean, I stopped you guys, I did what I had to do, and you know I'm glad." A small smile twitched on my lips.

"Hey there Iggy." A voice called, sweet as an angel.

Star…

I snapped my head up to find none other than Star coming towards me. Along with max, Fang, Nudge, Gazzy, Angel and Ari. Everyone was here. But why? _Why? _That meant…

"No! Why are you here?" I couldn't help but cry out, wincing at the hurt expressions on their faces.

Star was the same as when I last saw here. Lean, determined, sharp green eyes that could pierce through anyone. Now she was taller, and older and more beautiful.

"Iggy don't you want to see us?" Star whispered gently, taking a seat next to me. Out of frustration, I buried my face in my hands.

"Yes. No. I mean I do, but I don't. I mean grr!" I sighed and heard Star chuckle. "You all shouldn't be here! You aren't dead! You can't be. You don't deserve to die!" I rambled pulling my head out of my hands. The others had gathered around; everyone had sincere smiles on.

"Iggy we're not dead." Fang said. For a moment I stared at my best friend, who wore nothing but black.

"None of us are dead." Max continued, before looking at my parents. "Well besides those two." She shrugged. I felt myself sigh in relief.

"Then how are you here?"

"You created us." Angel cut in, as Ari made his way towards me. Slowly he climbed in my lap, with the most innocent smile a child could have, making my heart race. He felt the same as he always had. "Think of it like this. When a person dies, their life flashes before their eyes right? Well you missed a lot of your life being blind.

"But everyday your life and past always flashed before you eyes, when you were alive. So when you died there really was nothing for you to see." Angel went on explaining as I thought. "Instead your subconscious made almost a whole world in your mind. We're all creations of your subconscious actually." Sitting in the grass, I ran a hand over it, feeling the summer breeze blow past us.

"But it feels so real." I mumbled unconsciously.

"That's how it should be." Gazzy laughed. "When a person dies for real, the world he creates is there forever. Always awaiting for more creations to make it so you never want to wake up, because if you're dead, well you can't wake up."

"So I really am dead."

"Dying." Fang corrected. "If you listen you can still hear everything going on in the outside world. Once you die, it will all be gone forever."

So I decided to listen, and you know what? Fang was right, I could hear everyone and everything.

"Do something! Help him or else!" Max.

"Oh no. Oh no. No, not Iggy!" Mrs. Martinez.

"What do you mean?" Mr. Martinez.

I could hear sobs everywhere. Everyone's was different and distinct. I could hear Nude's tears, Ella's cries, and Angel's choked sobs. I could hear everyone's pain as my heart ached.

"You better not tell me you can't do anything!" Fang

"Actually do your job and save him!" Gazzy. Everyone was so broke and so hurt, all because of me.

"Iggy! Iggy, please listen to me!" Star's voice rang so close to me ears, I felt like the real Star was next to me. "Please Iggy, don't leave us! Please come back Iggy, we need you! We love you! Iggy, _I _love you more than anything! Iggy, I love you!" Star cried.

Everything on me seemed to shut down dead then. The wind began to pick up, under dark clouds, and my world was slowly crumbling down. On the inside and on the outside.

"Star," I reached out into nothing, grabbing no one. Turning I faced my parents. "I can't die. I have to go back! I'm not finished yet. I have to go back! I love all of them!" I pleaded desperately. "Please…" Tears dripped off my nose shattering on the ground like glass. One by one my tears dropped, and my world crumbled even more.

With one final tear, I blinked covering my eyes to find a blinding white light coming straight for me.

**FPOV**

"No Iggy, you can't leave. You promised." I whispered hoarsely as I was pulled away from the brother I had lost. _We broke our promise. We failed Iggy. _"You promised you wouldn't leave us Iggy!"

"You all need to leave. There's nothing else we can do." Iggy's main doctor ordered, trying to push us all out at once.

I cried harder than I ever had before, for the first time. I cried for Iggy. I had promised he would have been alright. Why had any of this happened? Why had Iggy gone through so much pain, only to die? Why couldn't he have gotten a second chance? Why did we fail him? Why, why, _why?_

Iggy hadn't deserved this, he never had, and yet fate is so cruel to take him away so quickly.

_Beep._

I raised my head up at the sound.

_Beep. Beep._

Wiping my eyes I continued to listen, as the chaos quieted down. By now, everyone was dead silent, all eyes focused on Iggy.

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

My throat closed and my breathing stopped when his heart monitor beeped normally, and his eyes began to flutter.

**CLIFFHANGER! Ha, I really am mean. Sigh but I had to end it here otherwise this would have been a super long chapter. This was my favorite chapter to write, I actually wrote this one before the last chapter. But the last chapter was my 2****nd**** favorite. The final chapter is next, and it will be up as soon as I can! I promise! I can't promise when though with school starting on Monday. I have no spoilers for whether Iggy shall or shall not live. You just have to wait and see.**

**If anyone agrees, I may do a sequel. But only if you say so. It's up to you guys, so send my all those reviews to make my day! Pretty please, with whip cream and Iggy on top? **


	19. Chapter 19

**I know it has been forever and I am a fail at life for taking this long to review. BUT, seriously sophomore year is like the year for gigantic projects that determine if you succeed in high school or not. And that's all I have been doing all year long. It has been a very hectic year. I can't believe it has almost been two years since I started this story. ACK my updating skills fail! T_T. But here you go. It is finally here!**

**The LAST CHAPTER of Forgetting Yesterday is here. And hopefully most of your questions will be answered, so enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Do I really need one by now? I mean come on, really?**

Chapter19: Forgetting Yesterday

**IPOV**

I could hear them. Every single one of them was as clear as a bell. I could hear everything. The only problem was, all the pain I felt. So much pain, and groggy tiredness washed over me. I felt the overwhelming desire to continue just lying there and fall back asleep. Yeah sleep would be nice, wouldn't it? Though now was _not_ the time to sleep. I could still hear everyone around me, which meant I wasn't dead. Yet. I would not give in so easily and die today, or tomorrow. Or anytime soon.

I will fight and fight to live, and even when the flame of hope seems like it's just about to burn out, _I will NOT give in to death._ Not today baby. I know I really should have been a motivational speaker, right?

_Beep. Beep. Beep. _The sound of a heart monitor began to break my thoughts and I frowned to myself. Mine? Could that be my heart monitor? Did that mean?

Which meant there was still time, still time to fight. _Fight Iggy, fight! _With one last thought I felt myself escape the darkness, and break free. I was no longer trapped in the darkness and now I was in my usual black sight. If I was free, did that mean I had won?

Silence.

That was all I heard in the next following seconds, just complete silence. It was the longest few seconds of my entire life filled with pure silence.

"Iddy! Iddy" The silence was broken by the sobs of none other than lovable Ari. His sobs seemed to ring so much louder now than ever before and I never felt happier to hear such loud cries. Intakes of breaths followed along with the sound of shuffling footsteps, beside my bedside. Until I began to feel things - people? - at my side.

"I-Iggy?" Max whispered. I had never been so relieved to hear their_ voices,_ and to be unable to see their faces. For the first time I was relieved to be _blind_. I had made it. I was alive.

Alive…

"Can you hear us? Iggy?" Star's voice was the closest to my side out of anyone in the room. Then, I think I blinked at her. Everything still felt overwhelming and tiring. I was still disoriented with everything at the moment. A mixture between the feeling of a rush on drugs (basically being a high crack-head ) and numbness. Again I hoped I moved and blinked at the others.

"Iggy! Iggy! You're alive!" Every single one of them seemed to yell all at once. I attempted to open my mouth in order to answer, only to find it raw and…occupied? What the hell?

"Iggy don't speak sweetie." Mrs. Ma- No, I mean mom whispered. "They have a mask and breathing tube on you, in order to give your lungs oxygen. Save your voice." Her own voice was so warm, so kind and inviting. Just what I missed.

"Once again son you never stop fighting, even against all odds." Mr. M- I mean dad murmured. His voice was hoarse and thick, almost as if he had been crying. I think I smiled at him.

"It's a miracle." An unfamiliar voice breathed to the left of me. Slow panic stuck inside my chest. "You my boy are a miracle; to be here, to be alive!" Upon this news I felt myself begin to move. The bed was rolling away from the others. Out of habit I began to visibly panic.

"Hey, hey, hey. Ig we're right here with you. You're fine with us." Fang's unmistakable voice said in comfort.

"We'll be right here by your side the whole time. Nothing's ever going to happen to you again, with us." Star added in a whisper. Relaxing, I laid back down on the pillow sighing inwardly. "It's finally over."

Sleep made its way and washed over me; once again I felt my eyes struggling to stay open, fluttering uselessly. The only sound keeping me from panicking once again was the steady beat of my own heart monitor.

_Beep. Beep. Beep…_

"Sleep Iggy. Sleep. We'll all be here with you when you wake up."

I had survived the impossible. I had finally beaten my past.

Linelinelinelineline

This time, with a groan, I could feel my eyes open slowly. They fluttered twice until they were finally open, for good this time. Even though my vision was still black, I wasn't upset, I was overjoyed. Noise was all around me.

Soft noises with hushed whispers filled my ears, but to me they were loud and clear as a bell. I could hear it all and I couldn't help but smile.

Silently I decided to simply listen and wait. Mr. and Mrs. M- I mean mom and dad - were talking quietly outside amongst themselves and the doctor. Gazzy, Angel and Nudge all seemed to be together and talking to one another. Gazzy was making some perverted joke about Nudge, said person hissed at her boyfriend. While Max and Fang seemed to be talking to…officers? I think. Star was asleep near them. But where was…?

"Iddy!" Ari whispered as quietly and as excitedly as the three year old could. "Iddy you awake!" In the next seconds, he had climbed on my bed wrapping two skinny arms around me gently. His hug felt warmer than usual today.

"I be quiet for Iddy. Shh," Ari continued to whisper next to me, as he shuffled gently to lay down. "We stay quiet. Dat way, is just you and me." Ari giggled inside his hand as he shifted. I winced for a moment before smiling. _Life was finally better. _"No one else know Iddy awake yet. Shhh."

"That's right, shhh." I murmured hoarsely. Ari giggled again and I felt my heart soar. Hearing hid laughter once more, instead of his tiny sobs, was nothing I would ever stop wanting to hear. For a while it was silent between the two of us. We simply lay on the bed together, Ari's skinny arms still wrapped around myself, enjoying the peace. _Finally._

There was no need for any words at the moment; no need to break the silence at all. The smiles and calm around us was enough to paint a picture worth a thousand – no wait maybe a million words. Yeah a million.

"Ah, I see you're awake now, Igniuas." The unfamiliar voice from yesterday filled my right ear. Footsteps stopped to the right of my bed, when Ari suddenly shifted. "My name is Dr. Arman. There's no need to be alarmed, I've been your doctor this past week since you came in." Slowly my muscles uncoiled and I visibly (as well as mentally) began to relax. I breathed in deeply into the oxygen mask on my face, scrunching my nose in annoyance. _Damn hospitals. _

That's when all the noise broke out.

"IGGY!" About seven voices seemed to yell all at the one moment. I winced at the sudden explosion of sound, but smiled wobbly none the less. I was still pretty doped up on painkillers, so I'm pretty sure the smile I gave was wither sluggish or drunken. Not like it was much different from my normal smile. My throat still felt raw to a sense so I simply smiled rather than spoke. Besides, who knew what I could say on pain meds. I was not about to let them have that satisfaction of possible black mail.

"Iggy you're finally awake!" Mom was the closest to me by now and I nodded my head.

"Hey man, how're you feeling?" Fang was the next to speak. Ari giggled hoping off the bed from me. To my left I could hear someone picking the toddler up.

"You guys awe slow. Iddy woke a while ago. Slow, slow." Ari sang over and over earning a round of chuckles from everyone. I smiled again thinking slowly. _How do I feel? Well there's tired, hungry, pained and loopy. Loopy? Oh yeah must be my meds. I'm on meds. Meds. Meds. Meds._

_Iggy, remind me to never let you on painkillers ever again. _A voice broke through my thoughts and I jumped. Someone was invading my privacy, invading Iggy's space. My conscious?

_No silly, it's Angel._

Oh, right mind reader. I took a deep breath with a soft smile. _Hey Ange. How long was I out?_

_A week and a half. You've been unconscious that long._ I frowned at the thought. I had been unconscious for a week and a half. It had been a full week and a half since the incident? That long already? Time sure does fly when you're asleep. _Fly, haha get it. 'Cause we have wings!_

I'm pathetic.

"I'm glad you're finally okay Iggy." Star whispered in the softest voice, barely above a whisper. She probably assumed I hadn't heard. But I had, and those words made my heart swell.

Linelinelinelineline

It had been a whole month since I defeated my father, my parents' death and the incident. A whole moth since I had almost died. But it had also been a whole month of bonding and becoming even closer to the people I call my family now. I had been released from the hospital about a week ago, with a week of mandatory bed rest. Until today that is.

Today I was finally free to stretch, move and _fly._

So here I was sitting on a branch in the tree of our backyard, feeling the warm breeze push my hair forward. It had grown longer in the past six months I had been in the Martinez home. _My home._ It still felt strange after about fourteen years of being on my own. Living with the abuse and pain, and moving on the streets. I finally had a place I could call home, forever.

"You're quiet." Star's voice broke me out of my thoughts suddenly. I smiled with a shrug. To test my wings out I had carried Star up the tree, considering she couldn't climb with those legs of her. Heat slowly rose to my face at the thought of her legs. Perv…

"Just enjoying the peace again." I laughed nervously. Star laughed alongside me as I took a deep breath. _It's now or never Ig._

"Hey Star."

"Yeah?"

"Um, do you remember what you said to me at the hospital? You know, the night I almost died?" I coughed nervously twiddling my fingers. Next to me Star was silent. Right now I wish I could see her face, to know what she was thinking. "Um, you said - you said you loved me, and I was wondering you see. I wanted to know if you, you know meant it? D-Do you really love me, or are we just friends, because that's just fine! I mean I'm okay with it. I just was wondering, 'cause I have my own feelings and then you said that and-"

My mindless babbling was cut of sharply by a soft pair of lips on my own. My blind eyes widened at the sudden contact, before closing into the kiss. _Star was kissing me. And I was kissing back. Holy crap._

After a few moments, the need of oxygen came around as we pulled away from one another breathless. I could feel her stare on my face, as I "looked" in her direction with blind eyes.

"Now you've shut up. Does that answer your question, Iggy?" Star breathed and my face flushed even deeper.

"Y-Yeah." I stuttered with a curse.

"Hey love birds! Let's go, get down, it's time to sing to the birthday boy!" Max shouted from below us with a smirk in her voice. I laughed and waved. Today Ari was turning four years old. It was a miracle I am able to celebrate this birthday and all those yet to come.

"One minute!" Star sang lightly. "You okay?" She asked softly at my dazed grin. I smiled brighter, facing the sunset I could never see, nor would ever and spoke.

"Yeah, just thinking that I need to forget yesterday and my past. For I have a new one to start." I said with a warm heart. "Hey Star?"

"Yes Ig?" She asked as I carried her bridal-style and opened my wings. Gently shanking the feathers I leaped off the tree and soared through the air.

"Can you tell me to shut up again?"

**THE END**

**Whoa it's finally done; my first real completed fanfiction is DONE! So I'm thinking of doing a sequel, and I'll get started on it right away, since we're done with all those project and school's almost out. I hope all of you enjoyed the ride, and liked this story. It was a great experience to see my writing improve and become much more descriptive. This was always a great story to write, and I never lost motivation for it. **

**I'm glad it's finally done, now people can read the whole story without my horribly long updates! T_T**

**Anyhow, I hope you all enjoyed this story, and THANK YOU to all that reviewed this story, faved it, or alerted it. Reviews always made my day, but they weren't the main reason I kept writing (though they always helped)!**

**I thank you all for sticking around this long, and look out for the sequel sometime soon.**

**THANKS! And leave a review even if this is the last chapter, and no updates will come. It's nice to leave a review telling me why you like this story, if you enjoyed it, or anything like that!**

**~~Fangfan1**


End file.
